DUELO POR AMOR
by elenahedgehog
Summary: se han preguntado como Brolly termino congelado en esas montañas en una de las peliculas de dbz... pues aqui les va un porque...
1. Chapter 1 como termine aqui

A/N: OK este es uno de mis primeros fics, los iré agregando poco a poco así que ténganme paciencia siiiiiiiii (si alguien me puede ayudar a traducirlos al ingles se los agradecería mucho).

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**DUELO POR AMOR**

Elenahedgehog: OK se han preguntado como es que brolly llego a estar congelado en las montañas si se suponía que goku lo exploto en el espacio en un lugar muy muy lejano a la tierra… pues esta es mi historia y les explicara un poco... Es una historia de amor Bul/Veg y Bro/Bul…

Bulmas POV-

Como es que llegue a esta situación, es mi culpa ser tan bella, inteligente, y cariñosa, no es mi culpa el ser tan atractiva para hombres fuertes y poderosos… por que por Kami... soy un maldito imán para sayajines… primero goku, luego vegeta y ahora… me veo aquí con el… no es por voluntad propia eso se los aseguro… solo le tendí una mano a miga y el pensó que me le estaba insinuando… pobre el es una mezcla entre goku y vegeta pero mil veces peor…

Se preguntaran de qué hablo pues… debería de empezar por el principio no lo creen… así que tengan un poco de paciencia y recen por que sobrevivamos a este percance…


	2. Chapter 2 quiero mi dulce hasta luego

A/N: OK este es uno de mis primeros fics, los iré agregando poco a poco así que ténganme paciencia siiiiiiiii (si alguien me puede ayudar a traducirlos al ingles se los agradecería mucho)

A/N: OK este es uno de mis primeros fics, los iré agregando poco a poco así que ténganme paciencia siiiiiiiii (si alguien me puede ayudar a traducirlos al ingles se los agradecería mucho).

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

Elenahedgehog: esto pasa después de majinbuu

MISIÓN DESTRUCCIÓN.

-- -- en el espacio- - 

Un cuerpo se encontraba flotando en el espacio… este se encontraba destrozado pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron "ka… ka … ro… to" y este dio un grito y se vio una explosión de energía mientras su cuerpo se empezaba a unir y de pronto este se convirtió en una esfera de energía que bolo por el espacio… 

-- -- la tierra -- --

"VEGETA, BOLVISTE A HACER EXPLOTAR EL GR VERDAD?" Vegeta que estaba sentado en la sala de la casa la miro de reojo, "si mujer escandalosa, lo hice" "vegeta tengo mucho trabajo en las oficinas y mis papas no están podrías tenerme un poco de consideración y no hacerme trabajar tanto" vegeta la miro "en primera, ya deberías estas acostumbrada a tu trabajo en corporación capsula, segundo no es mi culpa que los ancianos no estén, y tercero si no hicieras cosas tan frágiles no las rompería" y diciendo esto salio de la habitación "adonde vas?" "voy a ir por el mocoso para ir a entrenar con kakarotto en la torre karin" "por que hay, y no en el palacio celestial?" "por que el gato dijo algo de un entrenamiento especial para ayudarnos en la transformación del súper sayajin fase 3" entonces se dio la media vuelta y la vio de los pies a la cabeza – maldición aun estando un poco desaliñada es demasiado deseable- y acercándose lentamente con sus manos en la cintura "así que podrás descansar de nosotros también por un tiempo" "cuanto tiempo se Irán" "no lo se, tal vez una semana o un mes" ya sonriéndole traviesamente "me van a dejar totalmente solita…" dijo con ojos de no lo puedo creer y de que malos son, estilo niño regañado "tienes razón mujer no me puedo ir sin antes darte un pequeño recuerdito…" dijo tacleandola al sillón y empezando a manosearla "vegeta… vegeta espera no aquí… trunks puede venir" "tienes razón, el mocoso esta aquí" y con eso la cargo hasta su cuarto.

La lanzo en la cama y mientras ella se incorporaba un poco el se quitaba su armadura quedando en tan solo sus pantaloncillos "te gusta lo que vez BULMA" le dijo con esa sonrisa sexy "HMMM si, y mucho" ella le dijo quitándose su bata de laboratorio, ella traía su vestido rojo, sin mangas y que le llegaba hasta muy arriba de las rodillas "demonios mujer, por que tienes que tener ese cuerpo que me vuelve loco" le dijo empezando a gatear en la cama sobre de ella hasta estar ojo con ojo con ella "tu no eres el único que cuida su cuerpo, cariño" dijo sexymente susurrándole en el oído mientras acariciaba su melena "Hmmm, bul… ma… si maldición, siiii" ella ya había descendido de su cabello hasta su rostro acariciando sus facciones y de ahí hasta su cuello terminando de acariciarlo para darle un hambriento chupeton acompañado con besos y mordiditas, eso lo enloquecida, su cuello era una de sus partes erógenas "te gusta mi rey" ese sobrenombre era su arma secreta, lo trastornaba por completo lo volvía mas apasionado, a ella no le gustaba nombrarlo con títulos de grandeza por que le sobre alimentaba el ego, pero ella quería a vegeta y lo quería ya, si no lo iba a tener máximo por un mes quería sexo salvaje que se lo compensara…

"re…y…" dijo el, empezando a temblar – ella jamás… ella odia llamarme así, dios no puedo controlarme- y mirándola a los ojos, perdiéndose en esos ojos de un azul tan bello, y ella en esos ojos tan negros y brillantes como la noche… -te amo tanto- pensaron al unísono, pero a vegeta se le paso volando lo romántico pues después de darle un tierno beso , lo transformo en uno salvaje arrancándole con sus manos el vestido que llevaba puesto "vegeta ese era uno de mis vestidos favoritos" "si mujer, uno de los míos también pero ahora mismo te lo compensare" dijo arrojándosele encima….

Elenahedgehog: Próximo chapter un lemon…


	3. Chapter 3 apasionado hasta luego

A/N: OK este es uno de mis primeros fics, los iré agregando poco a poco así que ténganme paciencia siiiiiiiii (si alguien me puede ayudar a traducirlos al ingles se los agradecería mucho)

A/N: los iré agregando poco a poco así que ténganme paciencia siiiiiiiii

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

-- -- -- -- --

**UN APASIONADO HASTA LUEGO**

**-- -- la tierra -- --corporación capsula**

"vegeta ese era uno de mis vestidos favoritos" "si mujer, uno de los míos también pero ahora mismo te lo compensare" dijo arrojándosele encima….

"OOOO VEGETA" dice bulma, a ella le encanta que vegeta sea tan apasionado, ella nunca se cansa de la manera recia y tosca de vegeta cuando hacen el amor, por que aunque a veces actué como un bruto con ella sus manos toscas se vuelven gentiles, a veces siiii, la trata como muñeca de trapo, y esta es una de esas veces…. Le apretujo y acaricio sus pechos con sus grandes manos, "demonios mujer te juro que cada día te los veo mas grandes" "es por que tu no dejas de manosearlos, dicen que con la manipulación crecen" "no debiste decirme eso mujer" le dice con una sexy sonrisa (esa sonrisa con la que podría derretirte todita).

"HMMMM VEGETA" este empieza a succionárselos con mas fuerza y a apretárselos como si no existiera un mañana -/maldito vegeta parece niño en crianza ya ni trunks me los chupaba tan duro, dios creo que a el nunca le dieron pecho y se desquita conmigo…. Pero me encanta kami, me encanta/- mientras seguía sus atenciones hacia los pechos de su mujer bajo su mano izquierda hasta la entrepierna de su mujer, frotando su pequeño clit con su dedo índice -/maldita mujer por que siempre tiene que actuar como si esto fuera lo mejor que le haya pasado… a quien engaño me encanta que sea así de caliente, sin tapujos y sin inhibiciones, nunca me puedo resistir a ella, demonios si pudiera viviríamos en la cama/- "papi, papi me vengo, vegeta mi amor me vengo" "lo siento mujer, puedo sentir tu cuerpo llegando al punto, dios siiii" bulma le empezó a masajear su garrote por encima del spandex.

"vegeta, no es justo que solo yo me divierta" "quien dice que solo tu te estas divirtiendo, pero si quieres jugar también adelante" "Hmmm si me siento juguetona el día de hoy y quiero jugar a veggie sin manos" dice empujándolo aun lado y posicionándose sobre el "no absolutamente noooo" dice el cruzando sus manos sobre su pecho y dándole una mirada de niño malcriado "por favor cariño compláceme" dice quitando sus manos de su peche para poderle besar y lamer desde el cuello hasta su pecho acariciando sus pectorales, el hace ese sonido de ronroneo que hace cuando siente una profunda satisfacción "esta bien pero solo por que deseo cumplir todos tus caprichos, esta vez" "gracias amor, se que no te gusta por que no puedes tomar el control si no hasta el final pero" dice sacando unas esposas especiales represoras de ki del cajón y poniéndose las a vegeta y las ancla al raspando de la cama, vegeta solo la mira -/esos ojitos llenos de lujuria e ilusión romántica, ella siempre siente que yo soy el que hace todo, pero es por que nunca tuve a nadie que me amara antes y quiero hacerla entender con mis carisias lo que no puedo con palabras, ella es mi diosa divina/- te prometo HMMMM que valdrá la pena" le dice empezando a besarle todo el cuello "siempre lo vale mu…jer..Uggg… siempre lo vaaaa" bulma lo corta con un beso de tipo de succión de almas, dios vegeta amaba ese tipo de besos, mientras ella con sus delicadas manitas le quitaba el spandex, después de liberar a su esposo de ese estorbo, bulma se paro frente a la cama.

Vegeta la miro expectante dejando salir algunos gruñidos de inconformidad, pero después se remplazaron por gruñidos de excitación y de desesperación pues bulma estaba bailando sensualmente frente a vegeta enfatizando en sus movimientos sus curvas y grandes atributos, quitándose la lencería suavemente primero el brasier que aterrizo en el rostro de vegeta justo entre la nariz y los ojos, este solo la olio por un momento y sacudió su cabeza para poder ver a su súper antojable mujer quitándose esa mini tanguita, la cual callo justo encima del pene erecto de vegeta, -/que buena puntería tiene la mujer, y eso no es lo único bueno, por dios ya no soporto quiero saltarle encima, maldigo este infernal aparato pero ella pagara caro esta tortura, siiiiiiiii/- sus pensamientos fueron cortados por una bulma desnuda que escalaba su cuerpo desde sus pies hasta alcanzar su rostro, untando su deseable y ardiente cuerpo contra el de el, "mujer ya no soporto mas" "veggie si tan solo es el comienzo" lo empezó a besar mientras jugaba con sus cabellos y bajaba hasta su cuello y hombros masajeándolos, y después de besarle todo el rostro, bajo sus bezos y caricias hasta el pecho donde jugo con sus pezones "MUJEEERR" ella lo ignoro dándole en respuesta una sonrisa sexy y un mordisco justo en el medio de su pecho, esto lo existo haciéndolo rugir de deseo, después bajo hasta su obligo y le dio un besito de lengua y un mordisco, y después bajo hasta su enorme erección, le lambió el pene de arriba abajo, succiono su carne palpitante, y empezó las mismas atenciones con sus joyitas, vegeta solo daba gritos de placer y delirio.

"BULMAAA; YA NO PUEDO MAS" a bulma le encantaba que gritara su nombre, "pero yo quiero mas y quiero que tu juegues conmigo" le dijo con tono de niña malcriada "a que te refieres con… ooo ya veo" lo dice pues bulma se le sienta en el regazo, dándole la espalda e inclinándose para poder acostarse sobre de el poniendo su intimidad enfrente del rostro de su hombre mientras ella le seguía mamando su fierro, vegeta impulso su cabeza lo mas que pudo para alcanzar la intimidad de su mujer, a lo que ella respondió haciéndose para atrás para que el tuviera mejor acceso, los 2 estaban en un concurso de carisias y lengüetazos erógenos en sus partes cuando los 2 ya no podían resistirlo mas, bulma utilizo su arma secreta para llevar a vegeta al máximo y se puso su falo entre sus pechos para ejercer fricción y llevar a vegeta al cielo, a lo que este respondió hundiendo su rostro en la intimidad de su mujer soltando un grito de pasión, eso la hizo estremecer, y vegeta le contesto hundiéndose aun mas clavándole la lengua lo mas que pudiera dentro de ella, esta era la locura y ninguno se pudo contener ni un segundo mas, ambos se vinieron en el rostro de su pareja, después de succionar lo mas que pudieron de sus mutuos jugos, ambos terminaros tratando de volver a recuperar el aliento…

Ya con el segundo aire en marcha vegeta hizo un gruñido de furia para llamar la atención de bulma "YA BASTA MUJER YA NO RESISTO MAS" "si mi príncipe guerrero, mi rey y señor si yo también no puedo contenerme mas" (esta bulma n aprende que esas palabras a vegeta le resultan peor que mil pastillas de viagra) y en cuanto ella desactivo las esposas, vegeta no le dio tiempo de quitárselas y de desengancharlo de la cama cuando este de un tirón rompió el respaldo de la cama y también la esposas, todo mientras se le echaba encima a bulma, que del susto brinco fuera de la cama, y ambos terminaron en el suelo "VEGETA ERES UN BRUTO COMO TE ATREVES A AAAAA, CON CALMA IDIOTA" la corta vegeta pues empieza a devorar su cuerpo a bezos, chapetones y mordiditas, le recorre todo el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, para terminar agarrándola y tirándola en la cama.

"vegeta con calma amor que no voy a salir corriendo" "eso es porque no tendrías oportunidad de escapar" le dice abriéndole las piernas para colocar su miembro en la entrada "eres MIA mujer, eres MIA solo MIA, se muy bien que en el pasado has jugueteado con todo el grupo Z, pero solo yo y el cara cortada te hemos disfrutado en serio" bulma se estaba indignando ante las acusaciones aunque ciertas que estaba diciendo vegeta, pero en cuento el empezó a besarla y a acariciarla tiernamente el coraje se le bajo , era el efecto del ronroneo de vegeta eso siempre la terminaba por conquistar "pero, solo yo he sido el que se ha convertido en tu dueño y señor, solo yo soy dueño de tu cuerpo, solo yo soy dueño de tus placeres, solo yo soy dueño de tu corazón" bulma empezó a derramar lagrimas de amor, muy raras veces vegeta se le declaraba de esta forma "así, como tu eres mi única dueña y señora, , solo tu haz compartido mi lecho, solo tu has gozado de mis caricias, tu has sido la única que ha conquistado mi corazón, mi única y verdadera diosa, mi bulma" y con eso le clavo su estaca hasta el fondo, empezando a montarla como caballo embravecido "vegeta te amo, te amo mas allá de lo pensable e impensable, nadie nunca ocupara tu lugar en mi corazón, nunca nadie me ha hecho temblar en la forma en que tu lo haces, nadie me ha hecho gritar como tu lo haces…" y mirándolo a los ojos antes del empujón final "nunca nadie me ha hecho amarlo de la manera en que tu lo haces, te amo vegeta, tu y solo tu eres mi único y verdadero amor" "bul…MAAAA" fue lo único que dijo antes de venirse dentro de su amada diosa, ambos terminaros exhaustos en la cama vegeta sobre bulma descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella "te amo bulma… tu y solo tu… eres mi ángel… solo tu has podido salvar mi alma y mi vida…" le dijo ahora mirándola a los ojos "tu con tu cariño y tu corazón, tu.. Mi ángel… de amor" ella ahora llorando "tu crees que yo fui la que salve solamente, tu fuiste quien me saco de ese infierno de relación que tenia, mi vida era…" "aburrida?" le pregunto el "si, y tu le trajiste de nuevo esa chispa, tu me devolviste mi antiguo ser, te amo vegeta, tu me hiciste recobrar la esperanza y mi fe, y sobre todo las ansias de amar" "mi bulma" "mi vegeta" y ambos se besaron tiernamente estrechándose en un abrazo intimo y lleno de amor (están desnudos, enredados de brazos y piernas, que mas intimo puede ser, y además nunca dije que el se allá salido de ella verdad?)…

"listo para el raund 3?" "SIIII" le dice el volviendo se a poner sobre ella… y así siguieron durante casi 2 horas mas… se metieron al baño a limpiarse, hay le continuaron 1 horas mas, y finalmente tuvieron que terminar por que goku llegaria pronto por ellos… "deberia hablarle para irnos mañana en la mañana no creeess?" "creo que seria agradable" "donde esta el infernal aparato?"… y asi siguieron hasta que dieron las 6 y la cena debía cocinarse, pero aun estaban calientes por lo que ordenaron pizza y comida china, y disfrutaron un rapidin en la sala y uno en la cocina, antes de que llegara trunks para cenar…. durmieron toda la noche abrazados y desnudos, sintiendo el calor de cada uno… para despedirse mañana en la mañana… "buenas noches mi bulma" "buenas noches mi vegeta……MI REY, MI SUPER GUERRERO SAYAJIN" "MUJEEEERRRRR" y así sabemos que iba a pasar ¿verdad?...

**-- -- en el espacio- - **

Una esfera de energía dorada y verde se acercaba hacia la galaxia del norte a toda velocidad, destruyendo cuanto elemento estuviera a su paso, planetas, cometas, lunas, meteoritos, hasta detenerse frente a la vía Láctea "KAKAROOTOOO" y así se adentro en esta dirigiéndose al pequeño planeta azul….

**-- - - - - - - - -**

_Elenahedgehog: próximo chapter hola aun nuevo amigo…_

_Reviws please… porfa siiiiiiiiii (y se preguntaron donde estan los señores brief pues de viaje, son unos bagos)_


	4. Chapter 4 nuevo amigo

A/N: OK este es uno de mis primeros fics, los iré agregando poco a poco así que ténganme paciencia siiiiiiiii (si alguien me puede ayudar a traducirlos al ingles se los agradecería mucho)

A/N: OK este es uno de mis primeros fics, los iré agregando poco a poco así que ténganme paciencia siiiiiiiii (si alguien me puede ayudar a traducirlos al ingles se los agradecería mucho).

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

Elenahedgehog: esto pasa después de majinbuu

-- -- -- -- --

HOLA NUEVO AMIGO…

-- -- la tierra -- --

Ya era de mañana y bulma se levanto perezosa antes que vegeta para empacarles un buen almuerzo y prepararles el desayuno, así se puso su bata y bajo a la cocina con las piernas algo temblorosas (ya sabrán por que) "maldito vegeta y su maldita energía sayan" ella se dedica a cocinar y cuando termina todo alguien toca a la puerta, era goku, chichi, gohan y goten, "BUENOS DIAS BULMA" dicen todos "pasen chicos, buenos días déjenme llamar a los niños, ya desayunaron no gustan algo", ya iban a decir que si pero chichi los detiene "no gracias bulma por lo que puedo ver tus niños no han desayunado en cambio los míos ya lo hicieron así que mejor sírvele primero a los tuyos y si queda algo se lo daremos a estos barriles sin fondo" los tres sayan se quedan avergonzaditos mientras pasan a la casa, bulma les sonríe dulcemente "o podríamos cocinarles un poquito mas" los chicos la miran con cara de por favor si a ella y a chichi, ella solo responde con un hump y voltea a ver a bulma "pero yo cocinare tu ve y alístate y alístalos a ellos, yo me encargo de la cocina" "gracias Chi" y así después de arreglarse arreglo a sus sayan para que bajen a desayunar "mas te vale kakarotto no haberte comido mi s alimentos y los de mi familia" "no te preocupes vegeta los mantuve en compostura" el le dio media sonrisa a chichi, aun no se agradaban pero se toleraban un poco mas, todos desayunamos y conversamos un poco, bulma sonreía -fue agradable hablar con alguien en el desayuno además de mi hijo, pues vegeta no habla y mis padres no están, de nuevo- y dio un pequeño suspirito juguetón y continuo el desayuno.

Y por fin después de desayunar se alistaron para irse "toma vegeta aquí tienes tu kit de capsulas, con tu almuerzo, un kit de primeros auxilios, ropa y kit de campamento y casa" "gracias" "y aquí esta el tuyo bebe" "gracias mama" "y también empaque un extra para ustedes" "GRACIAS BULMA" "bulma tu los malcrías a todos demasiado" "no puedo evitarlo, ellos son nuestro niños, chichi como no hacerlo" "eres la consentidora" "y tu no?" ella se pone algo rojita de la pena "descanso mi cazo y díganme por que piccoro no esta?" "todos los chicos están en el templo de karin esperándonos" "así que todos los guerreros se Irán a un viaje de entrenamiento" "si pero cada quien a un tipo de entrenamiento distinto" "OK eso es cosa de ustedes" "hombres" "y pero guerreros" "si" "bueno es hora de irnos" y salimos al jardín, los despedimos con unos besitos en las mejillas, "bueno, adiós chicos que le baya bien en su viaje" "no se tarden tanto en volver "y VUELVAN EN UNA PIEZA" les decimos las 2, "SIIII" solo contestan diciéndonos adiós antes de irse volando … nos quedamos viéndolos irse y pasaron unos segundos hasta que ya no los pudimos ver "quieres ir de compras chichi?" "pensé que nunca lo dirías" "Chi, si me enseñas a cocinar ese rico estofado tuyo te pagare tus compras" "es un trato también te enseñare a cocinar ese pastel de moras tan rico" "si ese le gusta mucho a los chicas, aun mas con helado" "se hacer helado de vainilla casero para acompañar te diré como hacerlo" "te he dicho cuanto te quiero chichi" "si casi tantas veces como yo a ti" (se que sonó gay pero aquí donde vivo es algo normal de decir así a tus mejores amigas así que no es gay).

Y así pasaron el DIA: 10-3pm de compras en el mall y se detuvieron a comer en un costoso restaurante, 3:30-6pm, se la pasaron en un spa relajándose, y después se despidieron pues chichi quedo exhausta y decidió irse... así bulma queda solita, se cambia a su traje blanco de seda, a vegeta le encanta ese por que dice que la hace ver como un ángel, claro que nunca se lo dirá frente a alguien, sale al balcón para tomar algo de aire fresco, "la casa se siente tan sola sin los chicos, hasta extraño a mis padres" y mirando al cielo empiezan a caer estrellas fugases "están bello" y tomando un profundo suspiro cierra los ojos y murmura "desearía que algo interesante pasara, me siento sola y aburrida" de pronto un estruendo hace temblar toda la ciudad "que demonios fue eso?" algunos meteoros avían caído a las afueras de la ciudad, bulma entro a la casa y decidió vestirse "eso era lo que quería, algo de diversión, iré a recolectar muestras de los meteoritos ahora que están frescos, así si encuentro algo como un nuevo material será para corporación capsula la primicia, soy una genio" así empaca sus capsulas y sube a su nave rumbo al desierto de roca.

Ella llega al lugar, y se dispone a revisar el perímetro, se pone un traje especial, blanco muy entallado y un casco en forma de burbuja blanca transparente, luego envía minibots voladores a analizar el lugar, cuando espera a que vuelvan empieza a caminar por ahí, vuelven 4 minibots menos 2, así que va adonde se supone que se dirigían "donde estarán?.. que demonios?" los encuentra hechos trizas como si vegeta los hubiera volado, "extrañamente familiar" de pronto escucha un ruido "quien es?" se oye algo acercarse "quien es?, identifíquese…por favor" de pronto una criatura verde gigante se le abalanza, ella grita a todo pulmón –voy a morir aquí, vegeta tenia razón mi curiosidad algún día me metería en líos, dios no- entonces un disparo de energía destruyo a la criatura desintegrándola por completo, bulma se quedo atónita "que paso? Estoy muerta? Pues que decepción el cielo es un chiquero" miro al frente solo quedaban cenizas del monstruo, las vio irse en el viento cuando oyó un ruido atrás de sí, entonces bulma miro atrás de ella y vio una figura muy familiar pero a la vez extraña, esta criatura tenia una cola.. –un sayan?- pero esta se derrumbo, bulma corrió a su lado, en efecto era un hombre, -MUY ATRACTIVO- y como lo sospecho tenia una cola, parecía haber viajado por el espacio, "el debió ser uno de esos meteoritos que cayeron, pobre esta muy lastimado" bulma limpia un poco de tierra del rostro del hombre, este entre habré los ojos, mira a bulma algo sorprendido, quiere decir algo pero empieza a desmayarse de nuevo "no te preocupes, tu me salvaste, ahora yo te ayudare" y terminando de decir esto el joven le dio un ultimo vistazo a bulma y se desmayo.

-en la oscuridad-

"tengo frió, estoy cansado, el sueño me domina, que es eso… una luz" y el ser se acerca a la luz "que calido se siente… que es ese sentimiento" de pronto la luz toma la forma de un ser blanco "quien eres? Que quieres?" este solo le tiende la mano, el se acerca para tomarla, y cuando lo hace la oscuridad se desaparece con una explosión de luz, el mira a su alrededor todo es blanco y brillante y al mirar al frente mira a quien le sostiene la mano, una criatura de piel clara, de un aura celestial y de un cabello y ojos de un azul que el nunca jamás había visto, "sus ojos, esos ojos, me llaman" entonces el se le acerca mas tratando de tocarla "quien eres?" quiere tocarle el rostro, ella solo le sonríe "quien eres?" y al momento de alcanzarla ella desaparece y de pronto el es absorbido por un agujero negro que lo lleva al olvido "QUIEN ERES?".

De pronto brolly se levanta asustado, se pone sus manos en el rostro tratando de despejarse mente al tajar su cara con sus manos, se las pasa por el cabello y finalmente decide abrir los ojos, esta en una habitación blanca, se da cuenta de que esta sobre una cama todo vendado, -que hago aquí?- mira a su alrededor y se mira a si mismo, entonces mira a su lado una mesita con un envase de lo que parece contener agua, así que lo toma, lo olfatea un poco y lo bebe, casi como perro salido de un desierto, entonces su estomago empezó a protestar (el estomago de un sayajin) cuando se iba a levantar nota que su cuerpo no responde muy bien por lo que decide quedarse en cama, vuelve a ponerse en posición de descanso y finge seguir dormido, -que hago aquí? Y como llegue?- entonces un ruido le llama la atención, entre abre un ojo sin moverse, alguien entro en la habitación, y -ese olor es tan familiar, y ese ki también- pero lo que en verdad le llamo la atención fue el olor a comida, este abre los ojos y mira a quien acaba de entrar y se queda estupefacto –es eso- "valla veo que por fin despertaste, me alegro te veías tan cansado que decidí dejarte dormir lo que quisieras" el solo la siguió mirando sin decir nada sin hacer ningún gesto "bueno.. te traje algo de comer, me supongo que debes tener hambre, se que es poco pero es solo hasta que tu estomago se asiente, después te traeré mas" el la mira y después a la comida "de acuerdo?" el solo la mira y vuelve a mirar la comida "bueno doma disfruta la cena" le dice acercándole la comida, el solo se le queda mirando, "que pasa no te gusta?" el solo se le queda mirando a la comida "no me digas que crees que esta envenenada, verdad?" el la mira de reojo y vuelve a mirar la comida "oye si quisiera dañarte no te hubiera recogido del desierto, traído hasta mi propia casa y tomado la molestia de curar tus heridas y de cocinarte algo de comer para tan solo matarte, no te párese?" el la mira de reojo y vuelve a mirar la comida "como quieras" ella toma el tenedor y come un poco de la carne y de los vegetales (come un poco de todo) "ves esta rico" dice masticando la comida, el solo la mira algo sorprendido de lo que hizo "bueno te dejare descansar si necesitas algo acciona este botón y vendré de inmediato, ah y esa habitación es el baño, si deseas refrescarte, bueno aquí te deje algo de ropa, bueno me voy te dejare comer tranquilo" y así bulma se va.

El la mira irse, no la pierde de vista ni un segundo, -por que?- solo piensa eso antes de que su estomago le recrimine que esta vació, y así el empieza a comer, da un bocado y se queda quieto, después su instinto sayan entra en acción , empieza a devorarse todo lo que ella le trajo, finalmente termina y decide volver a dormir un poco, se queda acostado mirando a la puerta y después ojeando el botón –por que?- y se queda dormido. Mientras bulma se encuentra abajo terminando la nueva cámara de gravedad de vegeta aun mas actualizada de la que ya tiene –mas vale estar prevenida- pasan unas horas y ella misma decide irse a dormir, no sin antes darle una ojeada a su huésped, entra a su cuarto y lo ve destapado y con los platos en la cama, ella solo sonríe, junta el desorden y decide taparlo con una manta, "buenas noches" le dice mirándolo y quitándole un mechón del pelo del rostro le da un besito en la frente "que descanses" y así se va.. El de inmediato habré los ojos y se toca la frente –Porque?- y se vuelve a relajar al olfatear la manta, -tiene su esencia-, "bu…enas…no…ches" dice volviendo al mundo de los sueños…

-/-/-/-/-/--

Elenahedgehog: como ser terrícola….

NOTA: nadie nota a brolly llegar por que todos están ocupados en el entrenamiento y los que quedan como, dende, poppo, y karin, están muy ocupados con los preparativos del entrenamiento especial para los guerreros.


	5. Chapter 5 la dama y el sayajin

A/N: OK este es uno de mis primeros fics, los iré agregando poco a poco así que ténganme paciencia siiiiiiiii (si alguien me puede ayudar a traducirlos al ingles se los agradecería mucho)

A/N: OK este es uno de mis primeros fics, los iré agregando poco a poco así que ténganme paciencia.

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

-- -- -- -- --

**LA DAMA Y EL SAYAJIN.**

Bulma se levanto muy temprano en la mañana, _por que? Se preguntaran ustedes_… pues para cocinar toda mujer que vive con un sayan sabe muy bien el apetito de un sayan y que estos son muy madrugadores, vegeta se levanta a mas tardar a las 6, así que decide bajar no sin antes arreglarse un poquito… "una mujer debe lucir siempre bella", así es como ella a conquistado el corazón de sus sayajines, con su carácter y su hermosura, por eso goku y vegeta e incluso gohan hacen todo lo que ella les dice… "que lindo es ser yo", estaba cocinando cuando escucho en la radio una de sus canciones favoritas, y también de sus sayan el ritmo era muy subyugante, con tambores y guitarra eléctrica, era una de las que bailaba con vegeta en privado y con goku en publico, le fascinaba, si la oía tenia que bailar, así que lo hizo…

Arriba un sayan estaba despertando (el estomago de un sayan es su reloj interno) tenia hambre, pero como obtener alimento, ya se lo había comido anoche, -la mujer- pensó, así que miro alrededor por el botón y lo acciono pero con demasiada fuerza, así que lo rompió sin querer, -que demonios- como vendría ella si el rompió el aparato, trato de sentir su ki pero había varios, cual seria?, no tuvo tiempo de memorizarlo, así que siendo un sayan opto por su alma infalible, su olfato, así que salio con cuidado de la habitación, pero se percato de que estaba DESNUDO, miro atrás y vio la ropa que ella le trajo, así que volvió a la habitación y se la puso, era una camisa azul de manga corta, junto con unos pantalones de mezclilla bastante flojos, y unas botas negras militares, (se veía tan bien) ya vestido bajo en busca de esa criatura angelical, siguió su esencia por todo el lugar, hasta que encontró una puerta donde su esencia era muy fuerte, entro y se quedo perplejo, era un cuarto de color azul pálido en las paredes, el techo era blanco, y el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra peluda de color blanco, tenia un escritorio bastante amplio con una computadora, una mesa de trabajo con muchos planos y papeles, y 3 sillones 2 individuales y un diván frente a una mesa para café, que estaban situados frente a un estante con una televisión, además de maquinas copiadoras, y faxes (era lo oficina en casa de bulma) el se sintió abrumado por su delicioso e intoxicante aroma y decidió descansar en ese lugar un poco, se acostó en el diván el cual tenia unos cojines que en su totalidad olían a bulma (ella solía dormir ahí pequeñas siestas) pero su estomago reprocho su estado vació, así que muy a su pesar tendría que dejar ese lugar, pero no tan molesto por la idea ya que iría a encontrar el origen de tan adorable olor…

Por su parte bulma estaba metida en la música, tanto que no noto a dos ojos que no le quitaban la mirada de encima, ella estaba tan metida contando y bailando que no se dio cuenta de que Brolly la estaba observando desde la puerta de la cocina, por su parte el estaba embelesado por aquel espectáculo, bulma estaba meneando sus caderas de un lado al otro, luego descendiendo hasta abajo, para subir enfatizando su notable PECHOnalidad, brolly sentía que se estaba ahogando, ese cuerpo lo estaba torturando (bulma estaba vistiendo su arma fatal, su descarado vestido de tirantes rojo súper corto que enseñaba sus hermosas piernas y lucia a su esplendor su pecho y cuello, solo adornando este con una pañoleta roja, y en su cabeza el cabello era lacio hasta los hombros y solo un poco rizado en las puntas, era un ángel, una diosa… y su voz, tan suave y subyugante, no podía controlarse deseaba hacer algo pero no sabia que… bulma sintió de pronto un escalofrió y miro aun lado y pego un chillido, no muy fuerte pero si molesto los sensibles oídos de brolly… "NOOO, me asustes así, sentí que me daría un paro cardiaco" dijo algo molesta y agitada, el solo la miro algo extrañado, que había pasado con la dulce criatura?, ella noto su cara de desconcierto y se relajo "lo siento no quise gritarte, pero me asustaste eso es todo… tienes hambre?" el asintió con la cabeza "y por que no aplastaste el botón?" y el saco del bolsillo de su pantalón el botón roto "UPS, eres muy fuerte… no es así?" le dijo guiñándole un ojito, este solo se ruborizo un poco "siéntate te serviré el desayuno" el se sentó y los 2 desayunaron juntos conversando un poco, bueno ella hablaba el solo movía la cabeza, "oye y a ti te gusta entrenar?" le dijo el solo la miro confuso "veras debo salir por algunos víveres, y a donde voy habrá mucha gente y creo que te resultaría muy molesta, si quieres venir puedes venir conmigo, o esperarme aquí y entrenar por mientras yo llego, eh?" el lo pensó, y decidió ir con ella, aun estaba algo débil, además así podría estar con ella "ir…com..pras?" dijo algo titubeante, "de acuerdo, así te compraremos algo de ropa y podremos comer fuera, te gustaría?" el solo asintió, no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que ella hablaba…

Y así pasaron todo el día en el centro comercial, comprando, comiendo, riendo, bueno el solo sonreía muy debes en cuando, el se sorprendió un poquito cuando ella le platico durante el almuerzo que ella sabia que el era un sayan pues su esposo y su mejor amigo también lo eran, el no sabia lo que era un esposo así que no le dio mucha importancia, y como el nombre de vegeta le sonaba familiar, el de goku no, por lo que su ira hacia el no salio a flote… entonces bulma le pregunto su nombre "y dime como te llamas?" el la miro y trato de decirlo "Bru… brol.. brolly" "brolly?, que lindo nombre, el mió es bulma, encantada de conocerte" dice ella sonriéndole ofreciéndole la mano, este se sonrojo y miro su mano "se supone que debes tomar mi mano" el lo hizo titubeante, ella tomo su mano y se la estrecho sonriéndole, y el solo se puso mas colorado, después de un tiempo se fueron a casa y bulma lo llevo a uno de los GR de respaldo, nunca le dijo a vegeta que los tenia para castigarlo por explotarlos (jijiji que malita es) "mira esta es una cámara de gravedad, este es el panel de control, aquí pones el nivel de gravedad con el que quieres entrenar y con este botón la prendes y con este otro lo apagas" el solo la miraba, era tan lista, no solo era bella si no lista, "OK te dejo para entrenar, estaré en la sala, ya sabes ese lugar amplio con asientos acolchados que esta a lado de la cocina, el solo asintió la cabeza y se dispuso a entrenar.

Brolly se estuvo 5 horas en la cámara de gravedad, empezó a notar que sus poderes volvían, la influencia de los rayos cósmicos de los planetas que había explotado estaban desapareciendo y lentamente el viejo brolly volvería… "KAKAROTTO" dijo para si, esta vez el destruiría a su mas odiado enemigo, maldita tiara aun mantenía restringido su poder, pero cuando la influencia de energías se marchara podría por fin quitarse esa cosa y destruiría el universo a voluntad, nadie se salvaría… pero entonces la gema de su cabeza reacciono haciendo que el perdiera la concentración y que su ataque rebotara en un droide de batalla y lo golpeara, por desgracia la gema hizo que brolly fuera débil en ese momento por lo que lo hirió, no fue grave pero le causo un gran dolor de cabeza… brolly salio de la cámara y se dirigió a la cocina, "bulma" dijo llamando a la mujer, ella no estaba, así que siguió buscando, la encontró afuera en uno de los balcones de la corporación, "bul…ma?" dijo el titubeante "ella lo miro, ella parecía algo estresada pero le sonrió, el noto esto y le sonrió un poquito "hola brolly terminaste de entrenar?" "S.. si" "ven siéntate conmigo el atardecer es hermoso no te parece?" el solo lo mira, era en verdad algo digno de verse pero el atardecer perdió su atención al ver como este al ser reflejado en el hermoso rostro de la mujer la hacia lucir aun mas bella… -no creia que fuera posible- entonces ella volteo a verlo y le dedico una dulce sonrisa, el se sentía debilitar por esa sonrisa.

Cuando fue reemplazada por ojos de susto y preocupación, el había visto esa mirada antes pero por que viniendo de ella lo destrozaba, "PERO POR KAMI SAMA QUE TE PASO?" dijo levantando se y lanzándose hacia brolly, el solo se quedo paralizado, estaba esperando un golpe, pero lo que recibió lo noqueo mas que cualquier golpe, ella coloco sus manos en el rostro de brolly para que el girara su cabeza, justo sobre el costado de esta arriba por el lado derecho tenia una gran herida sangrándole, como la herida estaba en su lado derecho ella no lo noto pues estaba sentada a la izquierda de brolly , fue cuando los 2 se miraron que ella noto sangre escurriéndole sobre el ojo derecho; ella dejo escapar una lagrimita, pero se alivio al ver que era una herida no demasiado grave, pero aun así grave, "dios pero como te hiciste esto?" ella lo decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de brolly, esto era nuevo para el nadie nunca lo había tocado de esa manera, era agradable y ese sentimiento de calidez se volvió a presentar, junto con otro muy diferente que venia de sus partes bajas(OoO… y saben donde me refiero HEEE… OoO), "ven vamos a currar esa herida, ven" le dijo dejando ir su cabeza y tomándolo del brazo, el acepto , en este momento el estaba totalmente en trance, no sentía nada y no veía nada, solamente a ella… ya estaban en el cuarto de brolly, y ella entro al baño y busco entre los anaqueles el kit de curaciones "maldición esta vació" salio y lo miro "espérame aquí de acuerdo?, volveré con unas vendas y un paño para limpiar la herida, hablando de eso, te duele algo mas?" el sacudió la cabeza para despertar de su trance y se la sujeto pues se mareo "la cabeza?" el solo asintió, mira en el lavabo del baño ha un frasco de analgésicos tomate 2 pastillas OK, con eso se te bajara el dolor" y así se fue.

El entro al baño y miro el frasco, pero al tomar el bazo que estaba en el anaquel de alado golpeo el pastillero (o anaquel de pastillas) y unos frasco cayeron , en especial uno del mismo tamaño y color que el frasco del dolor de cabeza, brolly miro los 2 frascos uno tenia una imagen de una cabeza triste y una feliz, mientras que el otro un hombrecito tocándose la cabeza y alado un hombre de apariencia restaurada, el decidió que ese estaba mejor y que tal vez restauraría sus poderes, así que se lo tomo, "2" dijo el pero nada paso y decidió tomarse otras 2, y volver al cuarto, se sentó en la cama esperando a bulma, cuando su dolor de cabeza desaparecía, en eso entro bulma "esta bien empecemos" dijo con un tono feliz, el solo asintió, ella empezó a limpiar la herida el solo gruñía al sentir el desinfectante, "no seas un bebe, eres un sayan ustedes soportan bien el dolor, solo será un poquito mas de acuerdo?" el la miro y asintió, "no muevas la cabeza" dijo, por lo cual ella se la recargo en el pecho para mantenerlo quieto, esto lo tomo por sorpresa y empezó a sentirse raro, en especial en la área baja, luego al terminar de limpiarla la empezó a vendar, el tenia la mirada fijada en ella pues cada vez que le daba un giro a la venda en su cabeza ella movía sus pechos, y los hacia botar tan invitadoramente que el estaba babeando, bulma noto que estaba babeando y volteo a la dirección de sus ojos –mis pechos?- y volteo y vio que en la tele estaban pasando unos filetes, (de la que se salvo brolly, bulma pensó que era eso lo que lo hizo babear) "termine cariño, descansa esta bien?" el asiente, "haré algo de comer y te lo subiré en un momento, tu solo descansa" el se empezó a quitar las botas y ella salio, después la camisa y finalmente los pantalones y se metió a la cama a descansar, trato de dormir.

Y en efecto dormito un poco pero las imágenes del sexy baile de bulma, de su manera de caminar, de reír, de cómo se veía con la luz del atardecer en su rostro, y como se sintió ser tocado por esas delicadas manos y descansar en su pecho, y esos PECHOS moviéndose de un lado a otro… de pronto abrió los ojos, su respiración se volvió agitada, y su cuerpo irradiaba un calor insoportable, pensó que su energía estaba volviendo por lo cual disparo algunos ataques, pero su energía fue débil y solo bolo la tele, la ventana la puerta del baño y un mueble, bulma al oír esto subió corriendo "que esta pasando aquí?" y se a susto al ver a brolly retorciéndose en la cama, entonces vio bulma que se encorvaba en forma fetal poniendo sus manos en aquella parte… -por kami debió tener una pesadilla y bolo la habitación y uno de sus ataque debió rebotar en algo y caer en…. O por dios pobrecito, kami quiera que eso no sea- y corrió a el "brolly que te pasa?" este solo seguía soltando gritos ahogados y gruñidos de bestia en pena, y sollozos –eso me recuerda la vez en que vegeta se tomo el viagra en lugar de los analgésicos- entonces le vino como epifanía, corrió al baño y encontró el frasco de viagra junto al de aspirinas y salio sosteniéndolos en manos junto con un baso de agua, "tomate esto brolly" el obedeció tembloroso, eso lo calmo un poco pero el dolor seguía "cariño de que frasco tomaste pastillas?" el solo la miro y señalo al que bulma tanto temía "Por kami brolly eso es viagra, no calmantes, te tomaste un estimulante energético" el solo la miro de reojo, "No… no puedo… mas…" bulma no sabia que hacer, una ducha fría "ven vamos a la regadera, una ducha fría te calmara" el obedeció pero esto no funciono, solo lo hizo enojar y sentirse mas frustrado –lo mismo que ha vegeta y a goku esa vez de pequeños- .

_**--/--FLASH BACK-/-/-/**_

si bulma había tenido un problema similar con sus otros 2 sayan, y ella solo conocía una forma de calmarles los ánimos… ellos debían liberar presión, en ese entonces goku era un niño de 16 y también había equivocado los frasco, pero fue culpa de roshi por poner eso ahí, ella tuvo que darle una manualita ya que el no sabia nada de cosas así, y jamás se había masturbado, en ese entonces el lo habría echo solo después de que ella y yamcha se lo explicaron, pero el se la iba a lastimar por lo torpe que es, así que bulma se lo tuvo que hacer, claro que en privado y en el baño, "BULMAAA, YA NO PUEDO MAS" "no te preocupes cariño, es natural adelante vente" fueron como 3 corridas que le tuvo que hacer tener para calmarlo, y al finalizar lo hizo tomar un baño de agua fría "bulma… gracias…" "no hay porque cariño pero este será un secretito entre nosotros, lo que paso aquí nadie debe saberlo" "esta bien…" dijo un goku quedándose dormido… y así se calmo por fin.

Con vegeta fue otro rollo, el tonto hizo lo mismo que brolly se guió por los dibujos, vegeta hizo volar su habitación, y la de bulma ya que estaba a lado "grandísimo idiota que te estas pensando?" dijo una bulma que se había pasado por el agujero de la pared al cuarto de vegeta "casi me matas" "CALLATE" dijo un vegeta que estaba en agonía "YA NO AGUANTO" dijo robándose sobre el pantalón "QUE ME ESTA PASANDO?" el no podía dejar de gritar, ella se acerco y lo examino, los ojos, el rostro, su cuerpo, y el enorme paquete que tenia entre las piernas, pobre bulma ya había roto con yamcha en ese entonces y ella era como una gata en celo, quería macho y lo quería ya… para infortunio de vegeta su nariz era muy sensible y desde la tarde se percato del olor de hembra en celo de bulma, cosa que empeoro su estado pues fue en la tarde que se tomo las pastillas, y que ella en ese momento estuviera el shorts de mezclilla con un TOP blanco ayudo a que vegeta llegara a este estado, el como brolly había estado fantaseando con bulma, y desde hace días se había percatado de que la deseaba, deseaba que fuera suya, y esto le agrego mas presión a su estado, el la miro y se percato que estaba usando una bata de seda, y que esta se había abierto revelando el pequeño baby doll, color rojo que estaba usando, esto lo termino de desquiciar "MALDICION QUE ME ESTA PASANDO?" "eso quisiera saber, que demonios comiste que estas así" fue una pregunta figurada pero ya saben como son los sayan "la maldita basura que me diste, y unas drogas para el dolor de cabeza que tu y tu familia me causa" "CALLATE TARADO" ellos estaban peleando y esto solo hacia a vegeta excitarse mas al ver el fuego en los ojos de bulma al rabiar de ira, entonces ella recordó algo… no había pastillas para el dolor de cabeza el los botiquines pues ella se tomo las ultimas 2 "de que hablas vegeta ya no hay pastillas para el dolor de cabeza yo me tome las ultimas 2" "lo se por eso tome las del baño del anciano" "pero papa ya no tiene lo único que guarda en su anaquel privado son…¿?" "OOOH NO.TE.TOMASTE.VIAGRA" dijo con tono serio, y alarmado "me tome QUE?" "viagra tonto, eso hace que los varones humanos obtengan mas energía" "y eso que tiene de malo?" "pero para sus relaciones sexuales bobo" "QUEEE?" "ve y toma una ducha fría" "ya lo hice y no funciono" vegeta se estaba retorciendo ya no lo aguantaba "MALDICION NO LO SOPORTO" bulma no soportaba ver a vegeta en ese estado…. Así que llego a una decisión…. "ESTA BIEN LO HAREEEEE, MALDSICION" dijo una bulma con cara de frustración y vergüenza a un vegeta desconcertado…

_-/-/-/-/-/--_

_Elenahedgehog: advertencia empieza lo bueno… titulo la manualita de vegeta…._

_NOTA: nadie nota a brolly llegar por que todos están ocupados en el entrenamiento y los que quedan como, dende, poppo, y karin, están muy ocupados con los preparativos del entrenamiento especial para los guerreros._


	6. Chapter 6 La manualita de Vegeta

A/N: OK este es uno de mis primeros fics, los iré agregando poco a poco así que ténganme paciencia siiiiiiiii (si alguien me puede ayudar a traducirlos al ingles se los agradecería mucho)

A/N: OK este es uno de mis primeros fics, los iré agregando poco a poco así que ténganme paciencia.

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

-- -- -- -- --

**LA MANUALITA DE VEGETA. El inicio de vegeta x bulma**

_**--/FLASH BACK-/**__"OHNO, TE TOMASTE VIAGRA" "me tome QUE?" "viagra tonto, eso hace que los varones humanos obtengan mas energía" "y eso que tiene de malo?" "pero para sus relaciones sexuales bobo" "QUE?" "toma una ducha fría" "ya lo hice y no funciono, MALDICION NO LO SOPORTO" bulma no soportaba ver a vegeta en ese estado…. "ESTA BIEN LO HARE, MALDICION" dijo una bulma con cara de frustración y vergüenza a un vegeta desconcertado__**…/-end flash-/**_

"MALDICION, ESTA BIEN LO HARE" vegeta se le quedo mirando "de que hablas?" "vegeta quieres que esto se te pase o no?" "si" "estas dispuesto ha hacer lo que sea" "de que estas hablando?" "ven conmigo" ella lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo a su cuarto directo al baño ella lo sentó en la orilla de la tina mientras que ella se sentó en la taza, tomo un respiro y hablo "pues veras vegeta, la única forma de que se te pase es haciéndote… una manualita" "una QUE?" "MASTURBANDOTE IDIOTA" "QUE?" bulma miro hacia el otro lado… y el se le quedo mirando "este…?...vegeta?" "que?" "yo… si tu… quisieras… este?... yo" "habla de una vez" "si quieres yo te puedo ayudar con eso pero solo esta vez" el la mira y se pone rojo como un tomate y un poco de sangre le sale de la nariz "NO LO HARE" ella se pone roja pero no de pena si no de enojo "pues EXPLOTA para lo que me importa" dijo levantándose dándole la espalda "un sayan no se degrada a hacer esas cosas y menos un príncipe" "entonces ve y consíguete una prostituta para que te la tires" vegeta se le quedo mirando con asco "como te atreves, nunca dejaría que una sucia meretriz me tocara" "entonces que piensas hacer?" vegeta lo pensó, y la miro, ella no lo miraba tenia su nariz hacia arriba en pose de desprecio y orgullo, -esa mujer tiene orgullo después de todo- vegeta no se quería admitir que lo deseaba pero había un pequeño problema, el nunca se lo había hecho, y no sabia lo que se sentía, sabia como tener sexo pero solo por libros y diagramas, nunca lo experimento, y la verdad es que el era VIRGEN, "bul… ma…?" dijo titubeante, ella lo mira sorprendida "si" dijo cortante "deseo aceptar tu oferta" "y que te hace pensar que aun sigue en pie" el la mira con ojos rabiosos ella solo le sonríe maliciosamente, esa sonrisa no mejoro en nada la situación de vegeta, pues lo encendió mas "ya… no … aguanto… por favor" ella lo mira y el esta todo tembloroso y esto la excita a ella, ver al poderoso guerrero sayajin ahí… suplicante, totalmente a su merced… -demonios MALDITO YAMCHA ESTO ES SU CULPA- "esta bien pero si se lo dices a alguien desearas en realidad haber explotado… y entiéndelo esto es cosa de una vez no lo volveré a hacer jamás" el solo la mira y asiente "quítate los pantalones y siéntate en la tina" el obedece y mientras el se esta sentando ella va al botiquín y trae un frasco con vaselina, "que es eso?" pregunta curioso y algo asustado "esto ayudara a que te relajes" entonces ella se posiciona detrás de vegeta abriendo las piernas poniéndose a vegeta entre ellas, "que haces?" "relájate solo hay que ponernos cómodos además así será mas fácil limpiar el desastre que quedara" el se alarmo un poquito, entonces ella hace que el coloque su cabeza alado de la suya, recostándose un poco sobre ella, (lo bueno es que son casi del mismo tamaño) "esta bien empecemos" ella empezó a sobarle su masculinidad lentamente el se empezó a tensar, "relajate, no hare nada que te cause desconfor, creeme te gustara" dijo susurrandole al oido en forma sexy, para vegeta esto era algo raro y sin embargo delicioso, empezó a soltar ronroneos de satisfacción y a tallar instintivamente su mejilla con la de bulma.

Ella solo empezó a acelerar los movimientos de su mano, vegeta se estaba excitando aun mas empezando así a lamer la mejilla de bulma y a mordisquear su cuello, se empezó a girar a la derecha para alcanzar a bulma mejor, esto le permitió a bulma alcanzar mejor la hombría de vegeta y ahora bajaba del pene hacia las bolas de el, con la otra mano ella solo masajeaba la espalda y costado de vegeta relajándolo, y le brindaba una especial atención a cierto punto en su espalda baja donde solía estar la cola de vegeta, el empezó a darle chupetones y mordiditas al cuello de bulma esto estaba muy bueno, pero debido a que el ya estaba a lo máximo pues esto le empezó desde la tarde se vino en cuestión de segundos, el soltó un grito de bestia enjaulada, mas bien un gruñido, el pensó que había terminado, pues bulma se estaba moviendo alejándose un poco de el -ya termino?, no puede ser yo todavía no estoy satisfecho- pensó el "y… yo…" trataba de decírselo ella solo sonrió y se acomodo para estar justo al lado derecho de vegeta, "no creerás que habíamos terminado, verdad?" el solo suspiro aliviado, ahora estaban de tal forma que vegeta estaba abrazando a bulma con su brazo derecho mientras ella con una pierna entre las de vegeta se ayudaba para sobar las joyas de vegeta mientras que con su mano continuaba con su pene, vegeta estaba en el paraíso, la mujer de sus fantasías mas privadas brindándole esta clase de atenciones, no había manera en que el permitiría que otro hombre la tocara después de esto, por su parte ella estaba mas que mojada pero que iba a ser?, no se le entregaría a vegeta, se ha estado guardando para el día después de su boda, pero el juego sexual era algo que le encantaba, fue una de las cosas que hizo que bulma y yamcha rompieran, ella siempre le daba placer pero el solo quería una cosa después que ella terminaba de jugar con el, metérsela y ella siempre le negaba eso, y que pasa con el placer de ella? y su juego previo?, ese bastardo era un egoísta, ella también quería gozar, además cuando lograba que el se pusiera juguetón siempre era muy pasivo como si ella fuera de cristal y eso la aburría, o muy tosco y eso la molestaba… en fin no eran compatibles en la cama…

vegeta en este momento también deseaba jugar un poco, el quería participar, aunque bulma adoraba las atenciones que el le brindaba a su cuello, las lamidas a su rostro todo era tan primitivo que la excitaba aun mas, y esto vegeta podía olerlo lo cual a el le prendía, entonces vegeta con una mano hizo que ella lo mirara a los ojos, el estaba respirando cansadamente, con ojos llenos de lujuria, ella solo lo miro con una sonrisa picara y una ceja levantada, "por… favor" dijo el acercando el rostro al de ella, ella retrocedió y detuvo sus atenciones, y el pelo los ojos y empezó a murmurar nervioso, -acaso la insulte y piensa irse?- bulma podía ver el terror de vegeta eso la prendió, lo tenia en la punta de sus dedos, ella se le acerco y lo beso en el cuello, dándole un chupeton al tiempo que sus atenciones volvía a su pene y pierna empezaba a moverse mas rítmicamente, el empezó a dejar escapar palabras sin sentidos, pujidos de placer, suspiros y gritos ahogados. "bulma… BULMAAAA" se estaba viniendo por segunda ocasión pero su grito fue ahogado cuando unió sus labios con los de bulma, el beso fue sencillo solo los labios profundamente sellados, y cuando termino de venirse se separo de ella con los ojos cerrados y se puso todo tieso…. Estaba esperando, un grito, una bofetada, e incluso un puñetazo, entonces sintió que ella se levantaba, el abrió los ojos dispuesto a disculparse por su atrevimiento con tal de que no se fuera, ella solo se puso en la tina frente a el, de rodillas entre sus piernas, "acaso te dije que podías besarme… vegeta?" el solo miro hacia la pared todo cabizbajo, entonces el sintió la mano de ella en su mejilla acariciándola, y haciéndolo girar su cabeza para mirarla, ella solo tomo el rostro de vegeta entre sus manos y se le acerco mirándolo a los ojos "si vas a besarme por lo menos pídeme permiso antes, además debes ser mas apasionado al besar Veggie-boy, como esto…" y así se le lanzo a vegeta abrazándolo del cuello, este estaba en estado de shock, tampoco nunca nadie lo había besado (el es totalmente virgen) ella sintió la tensión de vegeta y desatando a vegeta de su abrazo tomo las manos de vegeta y se las puso alrededor de la cintura, ella sintió el GULP de vegeta "relájate… la diversión esta por empezar" dijo en tono sexy mirando a un vegeta muy nervioso.

Ella se separo de el y empezó a jugar con el moño de su baby doll, "vegeta te parezco bonita?" el abrió los ojos y se le quedo mirando con cara de "QUE?" "que si te parezco bonita o al menos atractiva?" el se quedo mirándola extrañado "por… por que… porque preguntas?" "pues se ve que el pequeño vegeta no quiere descansar, lo que me hace pensar que te atraigo" "YO…PUESS…YO…NO" el se callo y ella levanto una ceja, -que haré si digo que no ella de seguro se ira y si digo que si mi orgullo se ira por el caño, pero mi orgullo ya se fue por el caño al estar aquí todo submisivo ante los mandatos y encantos de esta ONNA, la cual estoy considerablemente tentado a tomar como compañera- entonces se le vino a la mente una brillante escapada "y si la respuesta fuera si… entonces que pasaría?" aja se había salvado, ella debía dar sola la respuesta indicada para que el respondiese, ella sabia que el saldría con algo como eso, es muy orgulloso "pues te tengo otra proposición si la respuesta es si…" el se quedo intrigado "y cual seria… esta nueva proposición?" dijo expectante "pues para eso deberás decirme tu respuesta, pues no tiene sentido hacerla si al final no te va interesar" aja lo atrapo, el gruño y la iba a declinar pero el bulto entre sus piernas y el manjar de diosa enfrente de el eran cosas difíciles de ignorar, "ONNA si le dices a alguien lo siguiente te volare de un BIG BAM a la siguiente dimensión… me pareces… bastante… atractiva… en muchas maneras… yo…" y bulma lo corto arrojándosele a los brazos y besándolo con pasión desmedida, dios parecía que ella le robaría el alma con semejante beso, pero claro a el en este momento no le importaría (jijiji) el estaba ronroneando como gatito que recibe una caricia de su amo… entonces ella se separa, "no tienes que decir nada mas Veggie-love, la razón por la que te pregunte es por que no es justo que solo tu te diviertas vegeta" "a que te refieres?" "no se lo he dicho a nadie pero ase casi 2 meses que rompí con yamcha" "que tu que?" los ojos de vegeta se iluminaron, tenia esperanza, tenia una oportunidad para cortejar a esta mujer, SU FUTURA MUJER, "así?" dijo con una sexy sonrisa "si veggie, así que… que me dices, también quieres jugar?" dijo quitándose el baby doll quedando solo en su tanguita, exponiendo esos enormes pechos suyos "MMMH muy tentador" dijo tratando de alcanzarlos, pero ella le da una palmada a su mano y este la retira "ha, ah, primero que quede claro esto es cosa de ahorita, nadie va a saber esto y ni siquiera se te ocurra mencionarlo, y lo mas importante, esto es solo fore play, solo jueguitos, nada de hacer ESO, entendiste, y no se puede cuestionar así que tómalo (dijo estirándose mostrándole a la perfección su hermosa anatomía) o déjalo (dijo cruzándose de brazos)" vegeta lo tenia que pensar en cierta forma estaba aliviado, el era virgen y estaba nervioso, pero también la quería en este momento, la quería hacer suya y solo SUYA, pero sin el bobo el podría tomar su tiempo para cortejarla apropiadamente, así que hizo una falsa cara de refunfuño y de aceptación "de acuerdo mujer, será como digas, yo también te iba a advertir eso de andarlo divulgándolo, así que estamos en un acuerdo" "esta bien en ese caso, comencemos" dijo trepándosele encima.

Empezó por quitarle la camisa, el estaba totalmente desnudo, entonces el la tomo de de la cintura empujándola suavemente hacia el, para poder así probar esos jugosos montículos de carne…MMMMHHUMM paresia gatito de tanto ronronear, estaba en el paraíso y los sollozos, gruñidos y palabras de deseo de bulma solo hacían que a el se le parara mas la herramienta, bulma podía sentir a vegeta poniéndose mas duro, dios que esfuerzo hacia para no sucumbir al deseo, pero si ella quería conquistar al sayan ella debía mostrarle que ella también tenia orgullo y que era en efecto dominante, ella no iba ser la criada de nadie y el debía comprenderlo, si quería a alguien recatada y sumisa pues que se busque una esclava descerebrada pues ella no lo seria, o una cosa a la cual fajarse, pues que se consiga una prostituta, ella estaba decidida a mostrarle como era ella en realidad, lo que ella no sabia es que el ya sabia todo eso, el la conocía muy bien todo menos el hecho de que ella lo amaba, pensaba el que solo era atracción física, que el convertiría en pasión desmedida y amor?... que palabra tan poco sayan, y así ellos dejan de lado sus pensamientos y se enfocan a la pasión que en ese momento estaba surgiendo entre ellos…

Bulma se posiciona sobre el paquete de vegeta, poniendo su masculinidad justo entre sus piernas, este la mira perplejo, -que esta planeando?- trataba de pensar vegeta cuando ella empieza a mover sus caderas con movimientos lentos de arriba hacia abajo, "esto… es… DIOS…" el trataba de expresar su inmenso placer pero ella no necesitaba oírlo decir pues lo veía escrito por todo su rostro, el no lo podía contener mas así que tomo esos enormes pechos de bulma entre sus manos, masajeándolos, apretándolos y pellizcando delicadamente sus pezones, entonces ella se quito las manos de vegeta de los pechos y se las puso en las caderas, el no lo podía evitar así que la sujeto firmemente de estas y el mismo se empezó a tallar a bulma contra el, ella no objeto esto era muy delicioso, y quería sentir mas pero sabia que si se quitaba la ropa intima no se podría controlar, vegeta la estaba volviendo loca, se juraba que si vegeta la tomaba ella no se lo iba a negar, pero ella debía ser fuerte si quería demostrarle al sayan que era digna de el… pobre bulma si supiera que el ya estaba loco por ella… entonces ella inclino ante el un poco balanceando sus monumentales pechos ante el rostro de vegeta, el sonrió y entendió lo que ella quería, y así los empezó a lamer, besar y mordisquear, hasta que se pego a uno succionándolo con fuerza dejándolo libre después para poner sus atenciones en el otro… esto es la gloria pensó vegeta.

Bulma estaba apunto de alcanzar ella misma un orgasmo, el cual había estado deseando desde hace mucho tiempo, lo que vegeta le hacia sentir era mil millones de veces mejor que lo que yamcha o cualquier otro enclenque le había hecho sentir, "siii, vegeta siiii, continua, mas fuerte, mas fuerte" el solo acataba sus ordenes, no se quejo por que el también lo quería hacer mas fuerte, así que decidió darle a bulma una probada de su fuerza así que la tumbo para estar sobre ella, era mas fácil para el darle apropiadas atenciones a su futura pareja si el estaba sobre ella, todo esto era nuevo para el, pero el deseo e instintos primitivos lo guiaban. "ahora veras mujer… si quieres jugar, JUGAREMOS" y así aprisiono uno de sus pechos con su mano izquierda mientras que con sus labios el otro, a la vez que su mano libre bajaba por el estomago de ella hasta posarse entre sus piernas, ella soltó un EECK escondidito, el solo sonrió maliciosamente, y empezó a sobar aquella área prohibida… bulma estaba desquiciándose, la mano de vegeta era tan fuerte y habilidosa, dios la estaba volviendo loca, ella quería mas, mas… y el por su parte quería arrancarle la pequeña tela que estorbaba, pero ella lo dejo claro, NADA DE ESO… así que tubo que descargar su frustración sacándole gritos de placer agónicos a esta diosa que tenia a su merced… "SI, vegeta ASI" ella con una mano le desordenaba el cabello mientras que con la otra le masajeaba la parte superior de su hombría… el solo liberaba ronroneos furiosos y sollozos ahogados de lujuria, bulma sintió el cuerpo de vegeta tensarse y el pudo sentir el de ella, ambos iban a alcanzar el clímax pronto, así que ambos ajenos de los pensamientos del otro, empezaron a ejercer mas pasión y energía en sus atenciones, bulma bajo su mano de su cabello a aquel punto en su espalda baja y el empezó a sobar y a succionar los pechos de bulma con mas ahínco, estaban a punto de venirse por 3ra vez… y así fue vegeta se vino con un grito pasional que se volvió dueto al ser acompañado por el de bulma… "esto estuvo muy bueno" dijo bulma toda sin aliento, el solo sonrió malévolamente tratando de recuperar el suyo propio… "te gusta estar encima verdad?" le dijo una bulma maliciosamente a un vegeta muy alerta a su voz sensual… "intentemos otra cosita, te párese?" el solo asintió con su cabeza, ella lo empuja un poco para poder posicionarse mas cómodamente debajo de el levantando sus piernas, entonces se pone su hombría justo entre las piernas y las cierra _(el hot dog: así se llama esta posición)_ y así pone las partes superiores de sus piernas sobre el hombro izquierdo de vegeta incitándolo a tomarla de las caderas, al masajearlas ella misma guiñándole un ojito, el solo sonríe y entiende tomándola de las caderas para empezar de nuevo…

El se bajo un poco sobre ella y empezó a embestirla, primero suave para disfrutar de esta nueva posición, ella lo tomo del cuello para obtener estabilidad, besándolo apasionadamente, vegeta jamás había besado a nadie antes y se estaba volviendo un fan de esta acción, ahora sabia por que ella solía hacerlo antes todo el tiempo con su patético intento de pareja, en realidad los sayan no se besan para ellos un beso es sobar su mejilla con la de su pareja o darle un mordisco o chupeton en el cuello o lamerle la punta de la nariz finalizando con un mordisquito juguetón… pero esto de sellar sus labios juntos era algo nuevo, excitante y totalmente delicioso, el sabor de ella era mas dulce que la miel, toda ella lo volvía loco, su olor como el de un campo de flores de primavera tan fresco como la brisa de verano e igual de picante, su sabor de piel, mejor que cualquier fruto exótico, ella era la personificación del paraíso para el… -mi ONNA, solo MIA- pensó vegeta, decidido ella seria suya y de nadie mas, pero debería seguirle el juego pues no deseaba perderla, la cortejaría hasta lograr que ella aceptase ser suya… bulma por su parte seria suya si el se lo pidiera, ya lo adoraba, dios la estaba volviendo loca, era un dios griego un total adonis, ella lo amaba con locura, su olor de hombre de macho era tan excitante, olía a macho de verdad y no esa horrible peste de hombre sudado que ella odiaba, por eso solía insistirle a sus pretendientes que se bañaran antes de cortejarla, odiaba el olor a hombre sudado, pero vegeta era otra cosa solo le insistía a el que se bañara cuando estaba sudado no por que oliera mal, si no porque estaba sucio y eso debía ser incomodo según ella, además era por respeto a la higiene y a sus padres… el sabor de vegeta era mejor de lo que ella se había imaginado dios parecía un exquisito vino, y el sabor de su piel era mejor que el de cualquier chico que hubiera mordisqueado antes, ella era la dominante y dejándole HICKIES en los cuellos de sus chicos ella lo demostraba, yamcha solía usar camisas de cuello cuando andaba en ropa normal o una camisa de cuello redondo chico debajo de su uniforme para no enseñar las marcas de pasión de bulma, claro que solo en el cuello y una que otra vez en el pecho, para este momento vegeta ya estaba con marcas por todo el cuello, hombros, nuca, espalda y pecho, yamcha era un aburrido, no le gustaba que bulma lo marcara, pero a vegeta no le importaba el adoraba a su hembra dominante e enjundiosa… mi hembra, mi onna, mi bulma…

Las embestidas vegeta se empezaban a desquiciarse mientras ella lo abrazaba de los hombros mientras que su boca bajo de los labios del sayan a su cuello, dios una de las zonas erógenas de un sayan eran las orejas, la cola y el cuello… vegeta iba a venirse por 4ta vez, junto con bulma y cuando ambos iba a explotar ella hizo algo que lo hizo gritar de lujuria, sorpresa y sobre todo placer incalculable, LO MORDIO EN EL CUELLO, en su agónico placer mientras chupeteaba su cuello ella se vino y al momento mordió el cuello de vegeta, claro no tan fuerte como para hacerlo sangrar (por suerte para ella, pues si lo hubiera hecho y probado su sangre se estaría casado con el y seria totalmente suya, por la ley sayan y por la unión de sangre) vegeta se vino y callo sobre ella, el no era muy grande pero por dios los músculos PERO QUE MUSCULOS DE DIOS GRIEGO eran muy pesados, el estaba en otra parte sus mente giraba en el hecho de que ella lo había mordido, sintió que ella no podía respirar así que se quito de encima y se puso a un costado, tembloroso puso su mano en el cuello y no vio sangre, cierta parte de el estaba aliviado, y otra estaba furiosa y decepcionada, si ella lo hubiera mordido y probado su sangre ella seria suya y el solo la tendría que reclamarla como tal, pero si la obtenía así el no se sentiría satisfecho y ella lo MATARIA por hacerlo…(claro no temía que lo matara pero si a su desprecio, todos lo odiaban y ella además de su odiosa familia eran los únicos que no lo hacían, en especial ella que era la única que se le enfrentaba sin miedo a que la matara) –esa mujer si que sabe como dominar a guerreros- debía saber ya que ella se había desenvuelto alrededor de ellos…

Bulma bajo su mirada a la entrepierna del príncipe el cual trataba de recuperar su aliento, ella sonrió el ya casi estaba cansado lo podía sentir, una mas, solo una mas, y luego un baño frió y seria adiós influencia por viagra, claro que ella podía seguir, bueno eso querría ella si no fuera por que estaba algo cansada y se quería ya ir a dormir mañana debía asistir a una junta a las 10 de la mañana, -gracias kami por hacerla tan tarde así talvez podría dormir y descansar apropiadamente- entonces se le vino una idea el final perfecto hacer un PERRITO SUPLICANTE será la opción mas adecuada ya que al parecer a vegeta le había gustado el hot dog al final de cuentas _(esta se explicara según bulma la haga)_ bulma se acerco al sayan sin aliento, y empezó a acariciar sus grandes pectorales empezó a besarlos el solo soltaba gemiditos y ronroneos de placer, luego ella subió sus bezos al cuello lo que lo alarmo a el, ella lo sintió tensarse, así que decidió subírsele y sentársele sobre la cintura sujetándolo délas caderas con sus piernas, luego volvió a besar sus pectorales acariciándolo con sus 2 manos, entonces empezó a jugar con sus pezones, besándolos, succionándolos y dándoles pequeñas mordiditas mientas sus manos acariciaban a vegeta desde el cuello, a los hombros y bajando por los brazos para subir por sus costados del abdomen y volver a repetir sus anteriores acciones, ella lo estaba gozando en grande.

El por su parte estaba en delirio de placer, ella si que sabia satisfacer a su hombre, pero el no lo era, pero lo seria según el, y un pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza, si el se volviera su hombre que era capas la onna de hacerle?, y si después se volvieran esposos como ella lo dice, entonces ellos podrían hacer ESO y como seria ESO con ella?, debía ser totalmente EL PARAISO y sonrió… lo cual bulma corto con un beso succiona almas que ella sabia dar, entonces se separo y le sonrió, "listo para el 5to raund?" el pelo los ojos, esta onna si que era resistente, el estaba mas que cansado, gracias a todo el entrenamiento que tuvo en la tarde y sabia muy bien que ella también estaba cansada por su trabajo en el laboratorio. "si" dijo en susurro, ella lo esperaba el ya estaba cansado y una ultima vez seria lo ideal, ella se le quito de encima y le dio la espalda poniéndose en 4, el solo la miro todo perplejo "que haces?" "que te parece, acaso no sabes lo que debes hacer… príncipe vegeta?" dijo algo burlona, entonces vio la mano de ella entre sus piernas haciéndole la señal de ven aquí, así que el séle repego, bulma podía sentir su erección y tomándola con la mano se la puso entre las piernas y las cerro, sus piernas estaban justo entre las de vegeta, el no sabia exactamente que hacer, Tenia una idea pero quería ver si era la correcta, así que empezó a moverse y ella solo soltó un sollocito de placer, y sonrió esto era lo que debía hacer, la tomo de las caderas y la empezó a embestir ella estaba disfrutando cada instante, sentir ese enorme pene sobando su erecto clítoris la estaba desquiciando, "DIOS, si vegeta mas, mas, así mi rey mas" gran error "Reeee..eyyyy…?" bulma noto ese indiscutible tono de voz, rayos había encontrado el tipo de sobre nombres que lo prendían, -títulos de grandeza- lo advirtió cuando lo llamo príncipe al sentir su enorme erección, -en que diablos me he metido?- pensó al sentir las embestidas mas fuertes, -ya es hora de que este perrito suplique- pensó bulma, levantándose, posando sus manos en las caderas de vegeta, jalándolo para maximizar el contacto, el por su parte estaba alucinando, -rey, rey, me llamo su rey, y además me llamo príncipe vegeta antes- si podía sentirlo se la estaba ganando, "HMMMN ONNA" dijo soltando las caderas de bulma para posarlas en sus pechos, fundiendo sus labios contra el cuello de bulma en un delicioso chupeton, esas mano, tan fuertes y ala vez tan gentiles, dios adoraba como le masajeaba los pechos.

Esto prosiguió por un tiempo, ambos se sentían venirse pero no querían que esto terminara, vegeta bajo una mano entre las piernas de bulma sobando con su índice el clit de ella mientras que con la otra se iba de un pecho a otro, ella por su parte bajo sus manos hasta las nalgas de vegeta estrujándolas, "BUL… ma… oghhh" el estaba en delirio de placer, ambos ya no podían mas y usando sus ultimas energías incrementaron la velocidad de sus atenciones, hasta que ambos se vinieron "BULMA" "VEGETA", cayeron de espaldas bulma sobre vegeta y descansaron hay por unos segundos, "oye vegeta?" "SI?" "estamos en la tina, verdad?" "es obvio" "que tal si aprovechamos y nos damos un baño, estamos hechos un desastre" "me parece bien" y así ambos se dieron un baño enjabonándose uno al otro, y lo hicieron una 6ta vez otro perrito suplicante, y después se decidieron ir a dormir… vegeta deseaba dormir con ella pero como pedírselo?, "oye vegeta volaste por casualidad tu cama?" el lo pensó y no contesto "pues si no tienes donde dormir puedes dormir conmigo" el levanto una ceja todo perplejo "siempre y cuando no me despiertes cuando te bayas a entrenar, OK" el asintió "ve por tus pijamas mientras yo me pongo las mías" el se fue a su cuarto y cuando sintió que ella no lo veía (lo podía ver por el agujero de la pared) bolo su cama con un callado monto de energía, "así ya no estaría mintiéndole a la ONNA" y así se devolvió al cuarto de bulma, no se había percatado de lo cómodo que se veía, alfombra blanca felpuda paredes rosa claro, techo blanco con un candelabro de cristal, 2 closets de ropa, un pequeño escritorio, con una laptop, el tocador, y la cama era una king size, con cobertores azul claro, ella estaba sentada en el Tocador peinando su cabello, el se sentó en la cama observándola, ella lo vio y le sonrió, así se levanto y se fue a la cama, se acostó, y dándole palmaditas al colchón incitaba a vegeta a acostarse, el lo hizo, y cuando estaban en la cama se vieron a los ojos, ella le sonrió y el solo seguía mirándola con su característica expresión seria y predadora "buenas noches veggie-boy" el no respondió solo se le quedaba mirando, ella le sonrió para después darle la espalda acomodándose parea dormir, el solo dio un respiro de desilusión y se volteo para dormir, en eso sintió a bulma moverse, y volteo al tiempo que una bulma se le lanzaba encima el reacciono tomándola en brazos, el la miro perplejo, "tengo frió" dijo abrazándolo acurrucándose en sus brazos "buenas noches vegeta" dijo y al tiempo le dio un beso en la boca, para después darle algunos en el rostro, el se quedo ahí tieso, y ella sonrió acurrucándose en sus brazos para dormir… el después de unos segundos reacciono, miro en sus brazos a aquella criatura, estaba tentado a empujarla por su irrespetuosa actitud, pero el no podía hacerlo, estaba en deuda con ella, por sus atenciones a con el y además estaba compartiendo su cama con el "buenas noches onna…. Digo bulma" dijo dándole un besito en la frente ella solo levanto el rostro con los ojos cerrados y le dio otro besito… y así se durmieron en ese ultimo beso abrazados…

**END FLASH….**

Bulma despertó de su fantasía del pasado para enfrentar el hecho de que tenia enfrente a un sayan en las mismas condiciones… "que voy a ser?"

_-/-/-/-/-/--_

_Elenahedgehog: advertencia empieza lo bueno… pero con brolly…_


	7. Chapter 7 Ansias contenidas

A/N: OK este es uno de mis primeros fics, los iré agregando poco a poco así que ténganme paciencia.

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

-- -- -- -- --

**ANSIAS CONTENIDAS**

**en la habitacion de brolly en el hala medica...**

Bulma despertó de su fantasía del pasado para enfrentar el hecho de que tenia enfrente a un sayan en las mismas condiciones… "que voy a ser?" y mira al pobre brolly, -no tiene caso, debo hacerlo, pero soy una mujer casada y deberé hacerlo como cuando se lo hice a gohan esa vez -/- si también se lo hizo a gohan, pero fue vegeta y goku los que le sugirieron a bulma que se lo hiciera a gohan, tenia un combate en el torneo y alguien de broma le había puesto viagra al agua, claro que el detecto el extraño sabor del agua y no se la termino, por lo cual no llego a extremos como con los demás, así que fueron 3 rapidines y listo, se fueron a un cuarto de limpieza y allí ella le alivio la tensión, para no dejar evidencia, uso un condón para no dejar la semilla de gohan regada, y así le dio su manualita, como el era mas grande que ella primero se lo hizo con las manos y el se vino, pero esto solo lo éxito mas, así que la segunda ella se le sentó en las piernas dando le la espalda y se puso su falo entre las suyas, e incito a gohan a que le acariciara los pechos con las manos, este accedió, entro en el gusto y también empezó a besarle el cuello y a lamerle la mejilla (cosas sayan) y así ellos estaban bien centrados, todo esto empezó a volver loco a gohan, se empezó a sentir mas caliente lo que acelero su orgasmo y se vino por segunda vez, y la tercera fue un perrito suplicante, y se vino por ultima vez, "Gra..cias … bul...ma…ashiteru, bulma-chan" le dijo un gohan tratando de recuperar el aliento y así ellos se tomaron cada uno una semilla del ermitaño para recuperar sus energías "ahora ve y gana el combate" le dice una bulma cuando salían del closet "si bulma lo haré" y sale corriendo a la plataforma "te tardaste mucho mujer" dijo una voz atrás de ella "no se apresura a la calidad" dijo en tono burlón "o y que clase de calidad fue esa?" dijo en tono predador "para principiantes, pero tengo ánimos de hacer algo para avanzados, interesado?" "bastante" dijo vegeta tomándola de la cintura, "lo dejaron desordenado?" dijo mirando el closet "solo fue un rapidin vegeta nada mas, pero creo que si entramos allí en verdad terminara desordenado" dijo riendo picadamente, y así ellos entraron ahí y no salieron en 2 horas...-/-.

Bulma miraba al pobre brolly retorciéndose en la cama, se estaba tallando su entrepierna y bulma pudo jurar que le vio la mano con sangre "dios brolly detente, te estas haciendo daño" el la mira con los ojos entre cerrados y jadiando con fuerza "dios brolly no se que hacer.. bueno si se que hacer… pero soy mujer casada y no debería hacer esto… dios vegeta pensaría que soy una perdida" el la mira extrañado, "yo… no… puedo…" dijo el entre cortado por los jadeos "cariño escúchame solo hay una forma de hacer que esto pase, pero que quede claro solo haré esto por que estas con mucho dolor, soy una mujer tomada entendiste…" el la mira no entendiendo bien lo que dice pero solo asiente "tengo esposo por lo cual no debería hacer esto, pero no puedo dejarte lastimarte tu mismo, Ali que solo lo haré esta vez OK" el solo vuelve a asentir… "dios por lo mas puro que es kamisama, no dejes que vegeta se entere y si lo hace por favor que lo comprenda…" el la mira algo extrañado "ven cariño vayamos al cuarto de baño, solo existe una forma de que esto se te pase… confía en mi todo saldrá bien" el solo asiente y la acompaña al baño lo mejor que puede pues esta todo tambaleante.

Brolly solo se encontraba en boxers, ella que salía de la regadera, le apunta al pequeño banco que esta dentro de esta (la regadera es mas amplia pues debido a que vegeta varias veces se ha herido ella a tenido muchas veces que limpiar sus heridas en el baño y no iba a ensuciar el de su cuarto) "cariño quítate la ropa y siéntate ahí mientras voy por algunos medicamentos" el asiente y se desprende de su pequeño bóxer y se sienta en el banco que coloco bulma, ella entra segundos después con un frasco de crema desinfectante, ella al ver a brolly se puso nerviosa el noto el miedo en su esencia –que esta pasando con ella?- "mira brolly para hacer que la viagra pierda efecto solo existe una solución, y esta es hacerte que duermas, pero estas demasiado estimulado como para hacerlo y una ducha fría no bastara" el la mira y sigue asintiendo "así que la única forma es que te ayude a aliviar un poco de esas ansias, te diría que lo hicieras tu solo pero veo que al tratar de hacerlo te heriste tu mismo, así que te preguntare algo" el asiente "te gustaría que te lo hiciera yo?" el la mira por unos segundos y asiente "mira solo es por ayudarte pues soy una mujer felizmente casada y a mi esposo no le gustaría nada que hiciera esto pero no existe otra forma, que quede claro solo haré esto por que estas en mucho dolor, esta bien?" el asiente "bien en ese entonces, empecemos" ella le habré las piernas y puede ver que la piel que cubre el instrumento de brolly esta irritada "b-kun te lastimaste… tratare de ser suave, de acuerdo?" el solo asiente.

Bulma empieza a sobar un poco de crema en sus manos y temblorosamente alcanza el imponente miembro de brolly, este solo suelta un sonido de ahogo –dios la tiene mas larga que vegeta y se le esta poniendo mas grande, pero la de mi hombre es mejor, la tiene también estructurada y es enorme dios, me estoy mojando al recordar a mi esposo, dios vegeta juro que te voy a violar cuando llegues a casa, dios necesito a mi vegeta-love- ella continuo sobando el imponente miembro, brolly por su parte lo estaba disfrutando en grande, -que me esta pasando?- pensó el, esto era algo que el jamás había sentido antes, -ella es… es excepcional- el estaba llegando al clímax, bulma sentía que el estaba por venirse así que acelero sus atenciones, el pobre estaba empujando sus caderas hacia delante, como si estuviera penetrando las manos de bulma, y en ultimo pujido el se vino en sus manos e incluso logro alcanzar el rostro y el pecho de bulma, "sobre exaltado verdad?" le dijo algo un poco molesta por estar sucia en semilla de otro hombre que no fuera su esposo, "lo…siento…" "esta bien creo que vamos por buen camino, unas 2 veces mas y creo que se te bajara la calentura" en verdad lo dudaba pero talvez con un baño relajante en el jacuzzi y un par de calmantes le terminarían de bajar la energía.

Ya estaban en su tercera manualita y el no parecía dejar de estar excitado, así que solo había una cosa que hacer, masturbarlo de otra manera, tenia las opciones que hizo con vegeta, además de un cañonazo(una oral) o una cubana(con los pechos), era muy largo para una oral y no quería meterse la cosa de otro hombre en su boca, así que opto por una cubana, -dios vegeta perdóname, pero es tu culpa por hacerme una adicta al sexo- "cariño no creo que esto este funcionando, creo que optaremos por algo mas avanzado, pero será un secreto esto que pase aquí no se dirá jamás" "esta… bien…" entonces ella se descubrió sus monumentales pechos, brolly pelo los ojos y su instrumento se puso tieso como barra de metal "dios b-kun esta no es la idea, el punto es cansarte, no excitarte" el solo asintió, ella procedió a colocarse el falo entre los pechos "sua…ves…" dijo en susurro, "gracias" dijo ella tratando de no morirse de la vergüenza, se sentía una prostituta, entonces ella comenzó con sus atenciones, dios parecían 2 balones de fútbol, y esa enorme palanca de brolly, parecía un bate de béisbol, era enorme y extrañamente similar a la de vegeta –dios todos lo sayan deben estar muy bien estructurados, quiero a mi hombre dios, estoy mas que mojada y ciento que estoy por alcanzar yo misma un orgasmo al fantasear con vegeta- bulma acelero sus movimientos, el talismán de la frente de brolly parpadeo y un poco del viejo brolly salio.

El de pronto tomo los pechos de bulma y el mismo se los empezó a tallar, le estaba estrujando los pechos con demasiad fuerza "BROLLY, BASTA ME LASTIMAS" a el no le importaba el esta extasiado, pero en su ataque el se resbalo del banco y se golpeo la cabeza con la pared, lo que para suerte de bulma activo de nuevo el talismán de la tiara se volvió a activar. El dejo ir los pechos de bulma, ella se abrazo los pechos tratando de aminorar el dolor, el miraba para todos lados como si no recordara que estaba haciendo ahí, entonces vio a bulma sollozando un poco "bul… ma...?" ella lo miro y vio esa extraña mirada de niño perdido, -debió dejarse llevar por el momento, como vegeta la vez que me los mordió, ese idiota, pero pago muy caro lo que hizo- "bulma… bien?" "si cariño solo te dejaste llevar un poco, pero no te preocupes creo que el dolor pasara pronto", el vio las marcas de manos en los pechos de bulma, de sus manos –tonto- pensó el, "bulma…?" el dijo acercándose y abrazándola gentilmente "perdón?" "si, te perdono, solo ten mas cuidado soy muy frágil" el empieza a lamerle el cachete para limpiar sus lagrimas "que dulce eres b-kun" entonces el se retira un poco descendiendo sus manos un poco, el retira las manos de bulma de sus pechos y empieza a lamer las marcas que el le hizo "no brolly, no hagas eso, soy una mujer…" es cortada por los gritos ahogados de placer que sentía, -dios lame casi tan bien como vegeta, dios quiero macho, dios te maldigo vegeta- entonces el se detiene y empieza a oler el aire y la olisquea a ella "que pasa brolly?" entonces el mira hacia abajo, bulma mira también y mira hacia donde esta mirando el, SU ENTRE PIERNA, -maldición se me olvido su maldito olfato, debe estar oliendo mi excitación- y los ojos de bulma casi se salieron de su cabeza al ver el erecto falo de brolly, entonces el empezó a ronronearle a bulma, con ojos suplicantes "NO; NO; NO BROLLY, soy una mujer casada, eso significa que ya tengo una pareja, y definitivamente no pienso dejarte tomarme, definitivamente no, solo accedí a ayudarte a bajar la calentura pero solo eso" el asiente algo decepcionado, pero la excitación es mucha y la abraza de la cintura empezando a lamer su estomago, MMMMMMHH ella estaba dejando escapar un gemido de placer, entonces brolly levanta la mirada y le saca la lengua a bulma con la boca entre abierta, bulma ve esto –me esta sacando la lengua, acaso me esta provocando- pero le ve los ojos suplicantes y ya entiende, le esta pidiendo permiso para lamerla ALLIIIIII ella se sonroja y lo piensa un poco, mientas el hacia eso ella podría masturbarlo con la mano y el se vendría mas rápido, además de que ella se aliviaría un poco de su presión.

Entonces toma una decisión "brolly si te dejo hacerlo, solo será esta única vez entendiste, soy una mujer ya con un compañero y yo lo amo" el la mira algo sorprendido –pareja?, ella ya tiene compañero? (no si yo puedo hacer algo al respecto)- pensó el con una sonrisita malévola, entonces el le asiente la cabeza a bulma, "esta, bien, procede" le dice ella titubeante, habiendo lentamente sus piernas para que brolly le mire, "pero antes ponte con tus partes en esta dirección, así podrás aliviar tu tensión al mismo tiempo" el obedece y así comienzan con su 69. brolly empezó quitando delicadamente la prenda de ropa que obstruya su vista de aquel fruto de placer, bulma por su parte estaba con ganas de salir corriendo, pero ella se lo había permitido, y un sayan que no obtiene algo que es prometido se pondría frenético, incluso goku se ponía un poco molesto si ella no le cumplía una promesa (claro que no de este tipo, algo como un uniforme especial o ir con ellos a algún lugar) vegeta en este tipo de cosas si que era furioso, una vez ella se fue por 2 semanas sin darle a vegeta su apropiada despedida y el fue hasta el lugar donde ella estaba y la tomo en la oficina donde estaba trabajando; brolly empezó a olisquearle la entre pierna como un perro y a respirar fuertemente sobre sus partes, ella estaba roja como tomate y empezaba a respirar aceleradamente, estaba impaciente por que el empezara, la espera la estaba volviendo loca, "EECK" ella soltó un chillidito cuando el lamió ese pequeño nervio femenino, al ver su reacción el empezó a lamérselo mas y mas fuerte, también descendió su lengua hasta sus húmedos labios y dándole una gran lamida empezó a saborear el sabor de bulma, ella lo vio y se sintió mas sucia que antes se sentía una depravada, y mas aun porque le gustaba, entonces el empezó a lamerla con mas fuerza utilizando sus brazos para separarle mas las piernas, y delicadamente con sus manos separar los finos labios de mujer de bulma para que su lengua alcanzara a llegar mas adentro, -sabe…deliciosa- el estaba embriagado con el sabor de bulma que se sentía explotar, por eso y por que bulma se la estaba sobando, dios se estaba volviendo loca "AAAHH AGHHH BROLLY, SIIII MAS ADENTRO MAS ADENTRO" "bulma-san" ellos no podían para era la locura y después de algunos momentos mas el se vino en el rostro de bulma y ella en el de el, el cual sin pensar nada mas sigue lamiéndola sin dejar ni una sola gota de néctar de diosa escapar, -talvez si continuo… ella de mas- y así siguieron por mucho tiempo.

"bul…ma…san…" el suspiraba cada vez que tomaba aire, ya habían empezado con este juego de mutua complacencia, bulma le sobaba con sus manos su pene mientras el se seguía lamiendo la entre pierna, bulma había alcanzado ya 3 orgasmos al igual que brolly, en la mente de bulma ella gritaba –VEGEETAAA- mientras que brolly solo seguía disfrutando mientras pensaba otra cosa –mía solo mía, ella será solo mía, mi ángel azul, será solo mía sin importar a quien tenga que volar en pedazos- todo esto transcurrió desde el anochecer, hasta que paso la noche… el sol entraba por la ventana del cuarto un bulto en la cama cubierto por sabanas blancas trataba de protegerse de la irritante luz que molestaba su descanso, era inútil, las cortinas del cuarto estaban abiertas y la ventana abierta, así que la perezosa criatura dio un gruñido de inconformidad y se levanto, cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana blanca de la cama, cuando llega a la impertinente ventana la cierra y acomoda las cortinas para evitar que la luz entre "odiosa luz" dijo una voz femenina, bulma se quita la cobija de su cabeza y vuelve perezosamente a acostarse en la cama, se dio vuelta tratando de encontrar un sitio cómodo y se da cuenta de que esta no era su habitación, entonces siente algo acurrucándose para estar junto a ella tallándose en su espalda, ella voltea temblorosa y ve a un hombre tratando de acurrucarse a su lado, ella estaba apunto de gritar cuando recuerda los eventos de…HACE 3 HORAS… dios ya eran las 9 de la mañana, ella sonrió nerviosamente, pues por fin después de cansarlo tomaron un rápido baño y se metieron a la cama, gracias a dios ella si recordó ponerse aunque sea una camisa de su pijama y ropa intima, pero?... y brolly?... ella recordó que el se había quedado dormido al instante, y como el le había ofrecido parte de su cama para descansar a ella se le hizo feo abandonarlo, así que solo fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, y cuando volvió el ya estaba dormido, y además ella no recordó que el se hubiera puesto ropa, solo que después del baño el se metió debajo de las cobijas… "ya es tarde cariño, será mejor que duermas" "bulma…dormir?" "si una vez que me cambie me iré a dormir" "bulma esta cansada… aquí" dijo moviéndose para dejarle un espacio en la cama… ella le sonrió y se acostó a su lado, claro envuelta en una toalla, el le ofreció cobija y la cubrió con esta, el sonrió y se acurruco en su propia almohada quedando profundamente dormido, ella sonrió y después de unos momentos se fue a su cuarto a cambiar, antes de volver… Bulma se volvió a acurrucar y decidió volver a dormir… "Bulma-san?" "vuelve a dormir cariño solo me levante a cerrar la cortina" el asintió y se acomodo mejor en su cama, ella lo arropa y el se le acurruca tallando su cara en el brazo de ella "algo me dice que esto no terminara bien" y así se volvió a dormir acariciando la cabeza de brolly para que se volviera a dormir…


	8. Chapter 8 El principio del CAOS

A/N: OK este es uno de mis primeros fics, los iré agregando poco a poco así que ténganme paciencia.

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**--**

**EL PRINCIPIO DEL CAOS**

**En corporación capsula.. 10 a.m.…**

RING RING "ya voy" bulma se acerca al intercom. "quien es?" "soy yoooo" bulma corre a la puerta y la habré toda feliz "hola Chi, ven pasa" ya había pasado una semana desde la ultima visita de chichi "hola B-chan" "oye Chi voy de compras te gustaría venir?" "claro que si" y entonces ve a un hombre bajando las escaleras vestido de una manera similar a los trajes de los chicos, solo que su pantalón estilo a los de goku era rojo y la camisa expandes como las de vegeta era negra con un chaleco rojo que combinaba con el pantalón "Bulma quien es el?" "míralo de cerca" ella lo miro mejor y le vio una cosita que se movía detrás de el "TIENE COLAAA" el grito molesto a brolly pero solo dio un gruñido de inconformidad "el es BROLLY, es un sayan también, como goku y vegeta" "y que hace aquí?" "al parecer viajaba por el espacio y callo aquí el día de la lluvia de estrellas, lo encontré y lo he estado cuidando" "bulma estas loca, que pensaran los chicos cuando lleguen y lo vean" "que lo volví a hacer" ella gijo los ojos y dio un suspiro "si lo se, eres la chica del refugio de gatos" así le dicen a bulma pues es tan maternal que si ve a alguien desprotegido tiene que ayudarlo, ella había construido refugios de animales, orfanatos donde apadrina a los niños y también albergues de cuidado para gente sin hogar y ancianos, era un alma de dios.

"si ya me conoces, y que querías que hiciera, que lo dejara solo?, sabes lo que un sayan no domesticado haría en un lugar extraño" chichi podía imaginárselo en cuanto tuviera hambre o alguien lo hiciera enojar podría volar el planeta entero "tienes mucha razón, y que harás con el?" "chichi el no es un perrito que pueda regalar, lo cuidaremos y si lo desea le haré una nave para volver al espacio cuando este totalmente recuperado o si quiere quedarse lo instruiremos en lo básico para que viva aquí" "un nuevo compañero de juegos para nuestros niños?" "si, no es genial?" "eso creo" brolly miro a la estruendosa mujer de cabellos negros "brolly, lindo iremos de compras quieres venir?" el las vio, y se le quedo mirando a chichi, ese olor que venia en esa mujer le era tan familiar "brolly, ella es chichi, es la esposa de goku, el otro sayan de quien te hable?" el solo asintió, y dio una sonrisita, pero no por conocerla si no por que el hecho de que saldría de nuevo con bulma… le encantaba la mirada de celos y envidia de los varones al mirarlo con ella…

Y así los 3 salieron de compras, fueron al cine, a comer, e incluso a bailar un poco, eso era nuevo para brolly pero le gusto por que podía tocar a bulma, y así continuo la tarde y cuando ya se estaba oscureciendo, "oye Chi, por que no te quedas unos días?" "esta bien", y así pasaron los días los 3 saliendo juntos, y mientras mas pasaba el tiempo el extraño olor de la mujer desaparecía, y esto calmaba a brolly, pero su fuerza estaba volviendo y a veces sufría de estos extraños cambios de humor, fue una semana que paso y chichi debía ir y limpiar su casa además el travieso de hicaro le gustaba destrozarle el jardín (hicaro es el dragón de gohan) y ya podía imaginar como estaba su pobre hortaliza, es mas barato cultivar tus vegetales, además de practico cuando tienes sayan como esposo e hijos, solo tenia flores en el frente y los maceteros, y así en el desayuno ellas conversaban mientras un brolly tragaba sus alimentos, no se podía decir comer, por que se la estaba devorando, "ya te vas Chi?" "si, ya puedo imaginar como ese dragón de gohan tiene el jardín, además ya han pasado casi 3 semanas desde que los chicos se fueron, yo creo que ya deben estar por venir" "si tienes razón y hay que tener todo listo para cuando los niños vuelvan de su excursión" "bulma tu los tratas como niños pequeños" "oye si actúan como tales los tratare como tales" y las 2 se sueltan riendo "que tal una salida de compras para abastecer los víveres y después a tu casa?" "gracias bulma siempre sabes que hacer" "es un don, B-kun, quieres venir?" el asintió, y los 3 salieron de casa capsula, así se fueron de compras para después ir a casa de chichi. Conforme se acercaban a la casa brolly se estaba alterando, ese olor se hacia mas fuerte -que es ese olor, lo detesto- pensaba brolly "que te pasa B-kun?" "talvez tiene que ir al baño" "ya casi llegamos, allí es" dijo bulma el olor se hacia mayor y provenía de ese lugar, brolly se bajo y empezó a inspeccionar la zona "que esta haciendo bulma?" "algo sayajin tal vez?" y así ellas entraron a la casa, brolly empezó lentamente a caminar a la casa, la inspecciono desde que entro por la puerta, entonces vio cuadro de imágenes como los de bulma, si el sayan vegeta estaba en ellos, tal vez kakarotto estaría en el planeta, pensó esa vez, y al mirar uno soltó un gruñido de furia… "KAKAROTTO".

Las mujeres que estaban en la cocina salieron asustadas "Brolly san que le sucede?" pregunto chichi, el la miro y se le lanzo encima tomándola con una mano por la garganta "DONDE KAKAROTTO?" dice poniéndole la imagen a chichi en el rostro, "brolly déjala en paz, la lastimas" el la empuja a un lado y ella se estrella contra la pared, y esta se queda allí en el suelo por unos segundos inmóvil "bruto que le hiciste a bulma?" dijo tomando la cola de brolly de su cintura torciéndola, brolly la suelta cayendo de rodillas al suelo "bulma estas bien?" dice una asustada chichi a la forma de calma que había tomado en brazos, brolly la mira furioso cuando nota la sangre en la pared, -que he hecho?- "BULMA?" dijo tembloroso, "ALEJATE de nosotros BRUTI IMBECIL" dijo chichi furiosa, el vuelve en si y toma a chichi del brazo quitándole a bulma, el arroja a chichi al piso, mientras acomoda a bulma en su enorme brazo derecho, para inspeccionarle la cabeza, entonces empezó a lamerle la herida para evitar que siga sangrando (especialidad curativa que posee la saliva sayan), bulma despierta, y mira a brolly este solo sigue lamiéndola ahora el rostro, ella se encuentra algo desorientada y mirando alrededor mira a la pared con sangre y recuerda todo "donde esta chichi?" y mira al piso, el cuerpo inmóvil de su amiga… "CHICHI", grita bulma, "que has HECHO?... chichi", ella empieza a llorar un poco y trata de liberarse del brazo de brolly, pero este reacciona envolviéndola con sus 2 brazos para mantenerla quieta mientras la sigue lamiendo, desde la herida de la cabeza, hasta el rostro…

"CHICHI NOOOO" grito bulma al ver a su mejor amiga y esposa de su mejor amigo desplomándose en el suelo, "que has hecho?, suéltame" dijo golpeándolo en el pecho furiosa, el solo la vio y levanto una ceja "te digo que me SUELTES" dijo finalmente al darle un rodillazo entre las piernas a brolly, este la soltó, lo cual ella aprovecho, tomo a chichi entre sus brazos y la cargo hasta el cuarto especial de la casa de goku (ella construyo un cuarto blindado en casa de goku en caso de que algo como esto pasara, si algún enemigo llegara a atacarlos ellos podrían ocultarse allí) el cuarto poseía una ruta de escape secreta, ella activo los depresores de ki, uno para ella y otro para chichi, y huyeron en una mini capsula de escape (todos sus amigos en sus casas tenían este medio de escape, bulma se los había instalado) mientras brolly trataba de volar la puerta del bunquer, ellas ya estaban rumbo a la aldea Fri pan, hogar de ox Satán el papa de chichi… al llegar bulma encontró el palacio de ox Satán y de inmediato el rey ox las atendió, mientras el medico de la aldea curaba a chichi, el rey ox y bulma conversaban "entonces el sujeto es un sayajin?" "si, el no era así al principio, fuimos de compras los 3 juntos no fue hasta que llegamos a la casa de chichi y goku que se puso loco" "POR QUE?" "no lo se vio una de las fotos de goku y se puso todo furioso y lo mas raro es que párese conocerlo pero lo llama por su nombre sayan kakarotto" "que raro, tal vez goku peleo contra el antes" "pero si fue así por que no me ataco a mi antes?" "a que te refieres" "yo mencionaba a goku debes en cuando y a vegeta" "tal vez no conoce a goku por su nombre y tal vez sea algo contra goku y no contra vegeta" "puede ser… rey ox cuide a chichi y no le quite el depresor de ki, así el no la encontrara" "que piensas hacer" "el nos buscara a las 2 así que yo serviré de anzuelo para el, cuando chichi despierte déle esta semilla del ermitaño y dígale que valla a la torre karin por los chicos, tome que use este avión para ir, y que no se quite el depresor por nada" "que aras para distarlo?" "me iré moviendo ha distintos lugares y me quitare el depresor y cuando el scooter de vegeta lo detecte cerca me activare el depresor de nuevo y así lo haré varias veces" "y por que no simplemente van a karin, o ve tu?" "si alguien no lo mantiene ocupado, el podría empezar a volar ciudades, si siente a una de las 2 será mejor así se enfocara en encontrarnos e ignorara a la demás gente" "párese un buen plan, pero ten cuidado" "por favor soy la esposa de un sayan y no de cualquiera si no de vegeta, se cuidarme muy bien" y siendo así ella partió…

Brolly ya había encontrado por donde se habían escapado y estaba cerca de la ciudad fri pan, cuando por suerte para ox Satán bulma ya había empezado con su plan, ox Satán vio a un guerrero volando sobre la ciudad y pudo adivinar que el plan de bulma estaba en marcha pues el ignoro la cuidad y se fue volando en otra dirección "ten cuidado bulma", por su parte brolly al identificar de quien era el ki se dirigió a toda marcha "Bul…ma" y voló hecho una fiera hasta donde bulma estaba…

Por su parte chichi estaba volviendo en si "donde estoy?" "hija ya despertaste, que alivio" "PAPA que paso?" "bulma te trajo hasta acá para curarte, ven toma esta semilla mientras te cuento todo" "esta bien" y así el rey ox le cuenta todo a CHICHI… "QUE ESTA LOCA?" "es comprensible hija, pero eso ya no importa tu tienes una misión que cumplir" "es cierto no sabemos cuanto bulma podrá soportar" "toma esta es la nave que bulma dejo" "gracias papa, nos veremos"… y así chichi partió "bulma resiste por favor"… dijo dirigiéndose a la torre karin. en otra parte del planeta bulma estaba cumpliendo con el plan, lamentablemente no todo salio como esperaba "MALDITA CHATARRA, como te atreves a descomponerte en un momento así" dice pateando su aerocarro, en eso un grupo de hombre que pasaban en una camioneta se detuvieron "bueno pero que témenos aquí?" ella voltea y ve al grupo de hombres mas desagradables que pudiera hacer visto, algunos hombres bestia y otros humanos con pinta de borrachos pervertidos "nada señores solo me detuve a descansar pero creo que ya es hora de irme" "tan pronto?" "por que no nos acompañas un ratito?" "no gracias" "anda no seas tímida, será divertido" "DIJE NOOOO" y le patio los huérfanos a un hombre tigre que le estaba tocando el cabello "pequeña zorra" y un humano con pinta de rokero la golpea, pero ella solo da la vuelta y tomando una rama que estaba cerca gira y se la estrella en el rostro "nadie se mete con la gran bulma y sale bien librado" "muy segura mujerzuela, ya veremos" y se le lanzan encima a bulma, algunos se retiraron pues bulma les clavaba sus uñas, los golpeaba y pateaba sin clemencia, todo mientas ellos trataban de sujetarla y de desvestirla, ese fue su mas grande error pues uno le arranco el depresor de ki que parecía un collar "IDIOTA QUE HAS HECHO NOS HAS CONDENADO A TODOS?" "vamos damita no te preocupes si tu novio te dio esto podrá comprarte otro, bueno si es que decidimos dejarte convida después de esto" ellos empezaron a romperle la ropa y a manosearla y ella dio un grito de "NOOOOOOOO" que para desgracia de ellos e incluso de bulma fue percibido por cierto sayan…

cuando estaba uno a punto de clavarle su desagradable instrumento a bulma fueron distraídos por una explosión, mas exactamente por su auto explotando "mi auto el bastardo que hizo esto lo pagara" entonces de ente el humo y las flamas salio una criatura con aparecía demoníaca "bul…ma" dijo en tono normal "quien eres idiota que no ves que estamos ocupados" "imbecil como te atreves a destruir mi auto me las pagaras" dice disparándole, claro que estas solo rebotaron e brolly "que demonios eres?" "entonces todos se le lanzan excepto 3 que se llevaron a bulma a en lugar apartado para divertirse con ella… "déjenme" "bulma…?" dijo brolly divisándola a lo lejos siendo llevada por algunos sujetos, el iba ir hacia ellos cuando los demás empezaron a dispararle, pero esto no le hizo nada, "que demonios eres?" es sonríe mientras les disparaba rallos de energía de sus dedos volándolos en pedazos "el demonio" dijo brolly con una sonrisa macabra….

Entonces apareció frente a los otros que estaban siendo golpeados por una bulma bastante furiosos, "ya basta zorra" dice uno golpeándola con su arma noqueándola, brolly al ver a bulma sangrando se enfurece y se lanza a los sujetos, al primero le rompe la cabeza al estrellarlo al piso, al segundo lo vuela en pedazos y al mirar al tercero que usaba el cuerpo de bulma como escudo "toma eso perro infeliz" le dice lanzándole una bomba… esta hace que brolly salga volando… pero fue lo peor que pudo pasar pues al caer, la tiara de su cabeza se callo, brolly abrió los ojos y empezó a reír como loco… luego apareció frente al sujeto y arrebatándole a bulma con un brazo lo tomo con su otra mano y lo lanzo al cielo y con un enorme ki-blast lo voló en pedazos, entonces vio a la criatura en sus brazos y sonrió maliciosamente "bul…ma…mi bulma" y al decir esto le coloco la tiara en la frente "mi…bulma…" y así desaparece volando con bulma en brazos rumba a las montañas…

_-/-/-/-/-/--_

_Elenahedgehog: por dios que le depara el destino ahora que esta en la garras de brolly… próximo chapter… la furia de un sayan… un vistazo al alma de vegeta…_


	9. Chapter 9 Daga en el corazon

A/N: OK este es uno de mis primeros fics, los iré agregando poco a poco así que ténganme paciencia siiiiiiiii (si alguien me puede ayudar a traducirlos al ingles se los agradecería mucho)

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

_NOTA DE ELENAHEDGEHOG: es muy largo describir la aventura de cada uno en sus diferentes misiones así que nomás escribiré un poco de cada una de ellas solo escribiré los de goku y vegeta… (Si alguien se ofrece a ayudarme a escribir estas aventuras les prometo publicar un minific extra titulado "entrenamiento celestial")_

-- / -- / -- / -- / --

**DAGA EN EL CORAZÓN**

_**En el templo celestial… Los chicos se encontraban entrenando en habitaciones especiales dentro del templo celestial, su misión era enfrentar a sus propios demonios para alcanzar su potencial… **_

**GOKU:** goku se enfrento a su mayor miedo el cual nunca le había dicho a nadie, se enfrento a el mismo pero como debería de ser y actuar su versión sayan, esto fue muy duro para el verse a si mismo como el mas temía, el estaba atacando a la tierra y matando a todos e incluso a quienes mas amaba, trataba de protegerlos pero al verlo ellos huían de el, ellos le temían, incluso su mas preciados, su familia incluyendo a krillin y en especial a bulma… mirarlos aterrorizados y de el era desgarrador, este estaba descorazonado y les grito "por favor RECONOSCANMEEEE".

Chichi que protegía a sus hijos no se atrevía a mirarlo, krillin estaba contra la pared mirándolo aterrado, y bulma lo miraba con mezcla de odio y miedo, eso lo mato… su familia le temía sus amigos lo odiaban y bulma, bulma una de las personas a quien mas amaba y respetaba lo miraba con odio y miedo… "por favor, soy yo, soy yo chichi soy tu esposo…krillin soy tu hermano… bulma… bulma soy tu hermanito… tu go-kunn" lo dijo cayendo de rodillas frente a ellos, todos lo miraron y empezaron a llorar… "goku… nuestro goku" el volteo y los miro y les dio una mirada llena de dolor "por favor" bulma le sonrió y chichi soltó a sus hijos que empezaron a correr hacia el junto con bulma, mientras krillin ayudaba a chichi a levantarse para ir hacia el, goku les abrió los brazos para recibirlos, pero ellos fueron pulverizados por un gigantesco cañón de energía… todos habían sido fulminados frente a el… "no, no, NOOOO" y encima de el su versión sayan reía como loco, "tu, tu me quitaste a quienes mas amaba, tu pagaras por esto" "te equivocas goku, fuiste tu quien los mato, tu les fallaste, no fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte para dominarte, a tu verdadero ser, eres un sayan acéptalo, ese es quien eres, yo soy quien en realidad eres, acepta tu destino kakarotto" y empezó a reír como loco, "ACEPTA TU DESTINOOOO"

Goku estaba de rodillas pasando la ceniza de sus amigos entre sus manos "jamás, jamás seré como tu, yo no soy tu, yo jamás seré como tu" "pero yo soy tu kakarotto, acéptalo, eres débil y jamás me derrotaras, tomare posesión de tu cuerpo y convertiré este sueño en tu pesadilla hecha realidad" mientras el formaba un gran ataque de energía goku estaba de rodillas frente a las cenizas de sus amigos y vio el pendiente de bulma y recordó algo, algo sellado en su mente, recordó la vez en que fueron secuestrados por pilaf y se transformo, recordó lo que bulma le dijo cuando estaba apunto de comerla, así es el estuvo apunto de comerla y eso lo hizo estremecer, "_gokunn no tienes que hacer esto se que en el fondo eres tu no importa lo que seas o en que te conviertas tu siempre serás tu, mi lindo hermanito gokunn por favor despierta, tu eres mas fuerte que esto por favor despierta" _goku se levanto y miro fijamente a su versión oscura y le dedico una sonrisita divertida con una mirada fija y decidida.

"tienes razón, no tiene razón huir de lo que soy, siempre actué como si no significara nada el que no fuera humano pero en realidad me sentí un monstruo al no serlo, pero ya lo entendí y fui un tonto al no comprenderlo, ellos me aceptan sin importar si soy humano o no, soy un SAYAN un alíen de raza guerrera, mi sangre me guía a pelear y a nunca rendirme, y al igual que tu me gusta pelear, pero yo tengo algo que tu no, algo que me hace ser un humano por dentro, y que no me hace mas débil si no mas fuerte" dark-goku lo mira "y que será eso?" "un corazón, algo que tu nunca tendrás, tu no tienes mi fuerza y voluntad de pelear mas allá del simple echo de ser el mas fuerte, ya que yo no peleo solo por mi… si no por todos ellos" y atrás de el todos sus amigos aparecieron, incluyendo aquellos de su niñez, los nameks, los aliens que lo rescataron en el espacio, sus amigos del mas allá, y a su lado su familia, incluyendo a bulma con la suya y en especial el que le dio este regalo su abuelito… entonces toda la energía de aquellos a quienes amaba lo rodeo y se volvió súper sayan 3, todos se concentraron y empezaron hacer los pasos del… "KAME… HAME… HAAA" y dark-goku desapareció desintegrándose… goku permaneció unos segundos como súper sayan 3 pero después la transformación fallo y callo dolorosamente en el piso… "eso dolió" "felicidades goku terminaste tu entrenamiento mental, creo que te mereces un buen descanso" "gracias mister Poppo"… y así el se desmayo…

_**En otra habitación en el templo celestial…**_

**VEGETA:** vegeta se encontraba con su peor pesadilla, estaba en una habitación llena de monitores mostrándole sus horrores de la infancia, como friezer lo maltrataba de niño, imágenes de el matando inocentes que suplicaban por su vida, el se mostró molesto y asqueado por su propia imagen de el siendo débil, entonces de las pantallas los seres que el había matado salieron y trataron de atraparlo el trato de volarlos pero nada de energía salía, y los golpeaba, pero entonces el piso se deshizo en un agujero y el logro sujetarse de una orilla, mientras que los zombis lo jalaban hacia el fondo del agujero.

De pronto su padre apareció frente a el y le dijo que el debía volver a ser su antiguo ser, sin sentimientos, sin conciencia, una perfecta maquina de conquista y de poder, para ser libre de esos demonios debía apaciguarlos con sangre, que el debía sacrificar sus mas grandes debilidades, el seguía sujetándose de la orilla mientras que nappa y radits traían a 2 personas "no… NOOO" era bulma y trunks, "debes desacerté de tus debilidades, de las únicas cosas que te mantienen unido a este patético lugar" trunks trataba de liberarse del agarre de nappa y bulma pataleaba tratando de golpear a Radits "deseas ser el mas fuerte vegeta?" "si padre" "entonces deshazte de tus debilidades" "yo…" entonces se vio fuera del agujero frente a el con su padre aun lado y Radits y nappa detrás de ellos, miro al centro de este y vio a bulma y a trunks sobre un pedestal de sacrificio, atados de mas y piernas mientras que un hombre encapuchado se acercaba con un cuchillo para matarlos, se acerco a trunks y este trato de liberarse mientras que bulma gritaba su nombre, vegeta trato de moverse pero Radits y nappa lo sujetaban, "esto es lo mejor vegeta si ellos desaparecen tu serás libre y volverás a ser fuerte" entonces cuando el le iba a responder escucho el grito de trunks y miro como de su boca brotaba sangre y sus ojos se volvían blancos "TRUNKSSS".

Vegeta no podía creerlo su hijo muerto frente a el y el tenia la culpa. Ahora seguía el turno de bulma, "BULMAAA", el se libero de esos 2 y corrió hasta el altar pero su padre lo golpea, "quitarte maldito anciano" dijo vegeta "muy tarde mocoso" y escucho el grito de bulma, mientras el hombre le sacaba lentamente el cuchillo, "BULMAA" se volvió súper y quito del camino a su padre y corrió hasta ella golpeando lejos de su cuerpo al hombre que la acuchillo, "bulma, nooo, no puede estar pasando esto" ella lo mira con lagrimas en los ojos "perdóname vegeta… por acerté débil… he pagado mi pecado… con mi vida y la de nuestro hijo… perdóname vegeta…" el no podía creerlo, había dejado a su hijo y mujer ser asesinados frente a el "no te preocupes mujer los sacare de aquí y le pediremos al namek que te cure y con las esferas reviviremos a trunks " decía el pobre vegeta todo frustrado "no creo que se pueda príncipe vegeta" dijo el hombre en la túnica oscura con el rostro cubierto con una mascara semejante a la cara de friezer "los que mueren aquí su alma cae en el olvido y su alma sufrirá en el infierno por la eternidad" bulma lentamente cierra los ojos y susurra "adiós vegeta" "NOOO" el hombre encapuchado y los otros 3 empiezan a reír, vegeta deja ir el cuerpo de su mujer y se lanza sobre el encapuchado golpeándolo en la cara, la mascara se le cae y con horror ve que es el mismo.

"te sorprende príncipe, no debería ya que es una de las cosas que siempre has pensado y deseado" "yo nunca quise esto" "mentiroso, siempre quisiste volver a ser quien eras, siempre culpaste a kakarotto y a esta mujer por volverte débil, pensabas matarlo después de destruir a los androides que los eliminarían en el futuro, pero por que decidiste quedarte vegeta?, pudiste haberlos matado a todos y haberte así vengado de el" "soy un guerrero de clase alta y nunca me degradaría ha hacer las cosa como un insecto despreciable como friezer" "tal vez, pero por que quedarte con esa mujer vegeta?, pudiste haber tomado la nave e irte pero volviste y justamente a su lado, y lo peor de todo te inmiscuiste con ella, con una desagradable, indigna y despreciable humana, eres patético" vegeta se quedo callado sintiendo su sangre hervir "pero debo admitir… lamiendo del cuchillo la sangre de bulma… que posee un sabor bastante dulce" "maldito BASTARDO" y vegeta se le lanza "no luches vegeta soy mas fuerte que tu… te volviste débil al formar en tu ser esos estupidos sentimientos, eres débil" vegeta estaba cansado este sujeto era fuerte, quería matarlo "por que me odias vegeta te devolví tu liberta, ya no hay nada que te ate a este sucio planeta, puedes volarlo en pedazos junto con kakarotto y el nunca sabrá lo que paso, estarías libre de ellos, esos indeseables insectos por siempre" "yo…" "eso es lo que siempre deseaste desde que empezaste a enredarte con ellos, no es así?" "yo…" el tenia razón cuando vivió con la mujer se pregunto, por que no los vuelo en pedazos y me voy?, cuando empezó a sentir apego hacia los brief en especial hacia la bonita mujer gritona, Por que no simplemente los vuelo en pedazos y me voy?, cuando empezó a formar un lazo emocional con la baka onna, por que no complemente los vuelo en pedazos y me voy?, cuando formo una familia con su onna bulma, por que no simplemente los vuelo en pedazos y me voy?, cuando el y kakarotto se volvieron compañeros de pelea, por que no simplemente me voy?, y cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que tenia gente tratándolo con amabilidad, respeto e incluso brindándole amistad, por que no me voy?, el jamás pidió esto, jamás les tendió el camino para que le brindaran esto, el jamás les dijo que le agradaban al contrario, los amenazaba, jamás les dijo que el necesitaba ayuda, pero ellos se la brindaban, el jamás le dijo a bulma que la amaba, pero ella lo amo, el jamás pidió una familia amorosa y ella, su onna, su bulma, se la dio…

le dio un hogar, le dio una familia, un hijo y una compañera, ella se entrego a el sin esperar nada de el, nadie nunca espero nada de el, ni siquiera ella que fue la que mas le dio, ni siquiera su hijo a quien el nunca aprecio, ellos eran felices solo con tenerlo con ellos, sin importar nada, miro el cuerpo de su hijo "el se esforzaba tanto por impresionarme… por lograr mi aceptación… se sobre ejercitaba hasta el cansancio tan solo por hacerme sentir orgulloso y nunca me recrimino nada por ignorarlo" dark-vegeta lo mira con un gesto de asco "es un débil nadie necesita de nadie, tu nunca necesitaste de nadie" el mira a su mujer, "ella me dio tanto sin pedir nada a cambio, y yo simplemente la desprecie, jamás le di un gesto de agradecimiento" "nunca le pediste nada, ella fue una estupida que te dio todo, ingenua meretriz solo era un constante estorbo en tu entrenamiento" vegeta sentía su sangre hervir, como se atrevía a insultar a su hijo y a su mujer "como te atreves insecto?" "solo digo lo que en verdad pensabas vegeta, son solo 2 criaturas patéticas que se postraban ante ti como los insectos que son, están mejor ahora en el olvido" "patéticas?, tu eres el patético aquí" dice con una risa macabra y malévola que hizo inclusive a los otros 3 mirarlo alarmados, el se para y postra el cuerpo de cu mujer junto al de su hijo, y quitándose el pañuelo para acariciarles el rostro, les limpia la sangre "esperen un poco mas pronto saldremos de aquí" acaricia la cabeza de su hijo y los besa a los 2 en la frente "lo siento, por todo, se los compensare cuando volvamos a estar juntos se los prometo…" "eres patético vegeta, no eres digno de ser llamado sayajin y menos de ser su príncipe" dice el padre de vegeta, "es una lastima vegeta, bueno tendré que eliminarte en esta dimensión para así poder tomar tu lugar en la tuya" "que?" Lo mira vegeta "me divertiré tanto eliminando a tus despreciables amigos y en especial a tu dichosa familia" .

vegeta empieza a soltar una risa que se convierte en una malévola "estas en un gran error si crees que ellos son una debilidad para mi" lo dice poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ellos "ellos no son mi debilidad… ellos son mi FUERZA" entonces los cuerpos de trunks y bulma se vuelven energía y entran a vegeta y este se transforma en súper sayan 3, "no puede ser" dice dark-vegeta "es hora de que ustedes desaparezcan" entonces les lanza un Galic Gun, pero ellos 4 lo están tratando de detener, claro que los otros 3 no pueden con el, el primero en irse destruyendo fue radits, después nappa, luego su padre, "NO ERES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTE" dice su padre, "no necesito de tus recuerdos para mantenerme en pie padre, pues ya tengo a una familia propia que me hace seguir adelante" y atrás de vegeta aparecen trunks y bulma e incluso mirai trunks y ponen su mano sobre las de vegeta "VALISTIC GUN" y así vegeta ejerce el máximo poder y elimina a sus padre y a el mismo… entonces cae de rodillas y mientras se desmaya ve los rostros sonrientes de su familia frente a el "lo… logramos…" y se desmaya… entonces entra mister poppo y lo saca de la habitación…

_**Afuera del templo celestial… **_

Dende y el gato Karin decidieron salir al atrio del palacio para conversar "bueno, es un alivio de que por fin los chicos hayan terminado" dice dende "si en bueno que ellos se ejerciten debes en cuando, así si un enemigo llega estarán mas listos" dice el maestro karin "es bueno para ellos en verdad, estaban tan cansados que mister poppo ya los puso a todos en cama" dice dende "es bueno que hayan terminado antes, algo no se siente bien en el ambiente" dice el gato empezando a soltar soniditos de gato enojado "a que se refiere maestro karin?"… en ese momento ven una nave acercándose "parece que las chicas se decidieron a venir a visitarlos" dice dende sonriendo "chicas impertinentes" dice el gato mientras ellos 2 se acercan a recibirlas…. Sin saber que es lo que están a punto de descubrir…

_**En los cuartos del palacio…**_

vegeta estaba tratando de dormir cuando sintió algo pateándolo, y también escucho un ruido molesto que provenía del otro lado de la habitación, entonces ya no soportando esa tortura ningún segundo mas, habré lentamente los ojos, mira que esta en un cuarto con varias camas y ve del otro lado a gohan, y a su lado goku roncando, -estupido kakarotto- entonces ve que es lo que lo golpea, -que demonios?- era trunks, el solo dio un gruñido de molestia, pero después lo cubre con la sabana y decide volver a dormir…. No sin antes tomar una almohada y arrojársela a goku para callarlo, el pobre solo se levanto con cara de dormido diciendo "Ah, que?...donde?...Mm." vegeta por su parte se aguanta la risa y acomoda a su hijo en sus brazos y vuelve a dormir, mientras un goku mira a todos lados antes de caer devuelta a su cama para volverse a dormir, vegeta contemplo a trunks unos segundos, este era uno de sus mas preciados tesoros, el mas grande de todos pues es la prueba que su onna le dio para mostrarle que tenia un futuro y el comienzo de una nueva vida…

_**En el patio del templo…**_

Dende se paro a lado de donde la nave debería de estacionarse "bienvenidas chicas, tardaron mucho" dice dende, pero la nave no paro, "KAMI SAMA CUIDADO" dice mister poppo quitándolo del camino, y la nave se estrello hasta chocar con una de las palmas del templo… "que demonios significa esto?" dice el gato, mientras corrían hasta la nave, por fortuna esta no se incendio solo choco, sacaron al tripulante y era solamente chichi, extrañamente parecía estar bien pero su ki era prácticamente indetectable, con cuidado la llevaron hasta una habitación, mientras el gato fue por goku…

en la habitación… los chicos dormían placidamente cuando se hoyo la puerta abrirse de golpe, "GOKU DESPIERTA MUCHACHO CHICHI TUVO UN ACCIDENTE" goku salto de la cama como loco y corrió detrás del gato, sus hijos lo siguieron de cerca mientras que vegeta se tomo su tiempo para ponerse su ropa, los otros tontos corrieron descalzos y en pijamas… trunks y goten que tenían almohadas sobre la cabeza se quedaron dormidos… cuando vegeta llego a la habitación todos lo miraron y goku se estaba agarrando el pecho como si algo lo hubiera apuñalado, chichi estaba llorando y gohan los miraron alarmados, piccoro llego detrás de vegeta junto con los demás guerreros, "que pasa goku?" pregunta krillin, goku solo lo miro un momento y le hizo una seña para que entraran, "vegeta necesito que te calmes esta bien?" le dice goku, vegeta habré sus ojos, "de que demonios me hablas kakarotto?, por que solamente esta tu arpía aquí?. Donde esta…" ,entonces lo comprendió miro a chichi y se le acerco a ella amenazadoramente "donde esta bulma mujer?" le dice poniéndose mas molesto cada segundo, "ella esta en graves aprietos" ella le dice y así les cuenta que es lo que paso, de cómo bulma encontró a este sayan y como este al ver las fotos de goku se volvió loco, pero cuando les dijo el nombre se cayeron de espaldas todos alarmados…. "BROLLY" susurraron…

Vegeta sintió que se iba a infartar, su mujer estaba jugando al gato y al ratón con un maldito súper sayan que la podría hacer explotar en segundos, y lo peor que era un súper sayan que estaba prendado por ella (en cierta manera no lo culpaba por eso, ella era difícil de ignorar), vegeta rugió como loco y salio corriendo de la habitación hasta donde se podía sentir una gran presencia de energía, ese bastardo no tendría aquello que mas amaba en su vida.. No le quitaría a su preciada onna… el salio hecho una fiera volando fuera del templo con goku detrás de el, goku lo agarro de la pierna y lo empezó a arrastrar de nuevo al templo… "suéltame kakarotto antes de que pierda la paciencia" Eh cálmate vegeta no actúes sin pensar si nos acercamos así como así solo aremos que el nos encuentre y pondremos en mas peligro a bulma" vegeta lo miro y descendía lentamente, el tenia razón debían primero planear como encontrarlo sin arriesgarse a dañar a bulma y rescatarla después podrían volar al malnacido en pedazos…

Y así volvieron al templo…. En la mente de vegeta solo empezaron a surgir los recuerdos de cómo se unió con su onna y lo mucho que ella significaba para el, no la perdería ahora que la tenia y dios si sabrá como batallo para conquistarla….

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Elenahedgehog: próximo chapter recuerdos de una noche de verano….

Vegeta: ESE MALDITO NO ME QUITARA LO QUE ES MIO….


	10. Chapter 10 VEGETA Mi mujer

A/N: OK este es uno de mis primeros fics, los iré agregando poco a poco así que ténganme paciencia siiiiiiiii (si alguien me puede ayudar a traducirlos al ingles se los agradecería mucho)

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

-- -- -- -- --

**LA FURIA DE VEGETA (1ra.parte. mi mujer)**

Mientras los otros discutían un plan de acción vegeta solo podía pensar en una cosa… su onna… en manos de un hombre que podría acabar con la tierra con un solo dedo, ese demonio era inestable y conociendo a su mujer lo podría provocar en un milisegundo acabando por estallar en miles de fragmentos, pero secretamente ese era el menor de sus temores… según la -arpía de kakarotto- chichi había dicho, brolly había desarrollado un apego hacia bulma, el brolly calmado, pero el brolly liberado que seria capaz de hacerle, una imagen de bulma golpeada y con la ropa desgarrada se le vino a la cabeza… el la sacudió tratando de borrar la imagen pero no se desaparecía, y se convirtió en la imagen del rostro de ella con rastros de maltrato llorando susurrando su nombre…

"ya no puedo esperar mas" dijo y salio volando cuando goku trato de volverlo a alcanzar el se transformo en súper sayan FACE 2 y lo golpeo "no me detendré esta vez kakarotto así que apártate" goku no lo soltó y también se transformo en FACE 2 "espera vegeta con el nivel que tenemos ahora podríamos igualar su poder juntos pero no ganarle, tenemos que hacernos mas fuertes, entremos en el cuarto del tiempo mientras los otros la buscan así cuando la encuentren para ese entonces nosotros ya habremos superado nuestros actuales poderes, además tenemos esta nuevo poder que aun no controlamos, piénsalo vegeta" goku lo miro fijamente, vegeta sabia muy bien aunque odiaba admitirlo que el también quería a bulma pues ella era como una hermana o una madre para el, "de acuerdo kakarotto pero si algo le pasa bulma en este tiempo y no llegamos a tiempo los volare en pedazos a todos, entendieron?" ellos asintieron , "usaremos un transmisor para comunicarnos, si alguien encuentra señales de ellos llamara a los demás" "ya que no podrán volar usen esto" dijo el maestro karin trayendo pequeñas nubes voladoras "vuelen bajo para que el no los vea y tomen algunas semillas del ermitaño" dice dende "vamonos chicos" dice krillin, el , tien, chaos, yamcha y gohan se suben en una nube y se van , menos piccoro que el decide usar sus poderes mentales para gravitar en lugar de usar energía ki, era mas lento así pero se intercalaría entre correr para la búsqueda, y así se fueron, mientras vegeta y goku entraron en la cámara del tiempo….

_**En otra parte del planeta….**_

Bulma se encontraba dormida en el pasto de un hermoso lugar, ella despertó lentamente con un gran dolor de cabeza "dios alguien apunto la matricula del camión que me atropello?" entonces recordó a los malditos violadores y se examino el cuerpo, no encontró signos de un asalto sexual "es un comienzo" dijo ella, entonces se levanto lentamente y miro a su alrededor, este no era el cañón desértico por el cual había sido atacada entonces recordó a BROLLY, empezó a mirar por todos lados y vio que su depresor de ki estaba roto, "maldición" entonces empezó a caminar disimuladamente como si estuviera apreciando el paisaje, "maldición no hay nada aquí solo bosque" entonces cuando se adentro en el bosquecillo se hecho a correr como loca… lo que no sabia es que un par de ojos negros la miraban con una intensidad que podría derretir el metal y con una sonrisa diabólica capaz de hacer orinarse en sus pantalones al mismo demonio. Bulma sabia que alguien la observaba pero pensó que si se hacia la difícil de atrapar le daría tiempo a chichi para conseguir a los chicos, entonces sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, ella conocía esa sensación, era la misma que vegeta le provocaba cuando la espiaba, pero esta no le provocaba excitación sensual como la de vegeta, sino un sentimiento de hay dios me van a violar, y sabia que después de que ese sujeto se divirtiera con ella la mataría, preferiría que la matara a ser violada seria menos doloroso….

Entonces sintió una presencia detrás de unos árboles y de reojo miro una similar cola moviéndose de arriba abajo, ella ignoro ese hecho y siguió caminando, ya no corriendo, sabia muy bien que la cacería les encantaba a los sayan, de niños ese era el juego favorito de goku, y ahora de adultos lo jugaba con vegeta como preludio sexual, si corrió solo alentaría su deseo de atraparla y no podía darse ese lujo, así que ella uso su acto de chica desprotegida y temerosa "dios estoy en este lugar y dios sabe que esos sujetos pueden estar por aquí buscándome, o que podría ser la pobrecita de mi si ellos llegan a parecer?" bulma sabia que eso le haría pensar ellos son muy territoriales con sus presas, por ejemplo goku le gustaba ser el cazador y solo el, y pues vegeta también a el nunca le gusto ser en ocasiones la presa, brolly por su parte pensó en los sujetos, y si era cierto que ellos vendrían por ella, claro que los mato pero que tal si había mas?, así que se fue volando para inspeccionar el área una vez mas, bulma lo hoyo retirarse y después de unos segundos salio corriendo de nuevo…

_**Dentro de la cámara del tiempo…**_

Ya había pasado 3 horas afuera que adentro de la cámara serian 2 meses, ya era el fin de un duro día de entrenamiento, goku a veces tenia que tomarse varias semillas para curarse pues vegeta se exigía demasiado y desafortunadamente a el también, "vegeta duerme si no descansamos lo suficiente nuestro entrenamiento no rendirá frutos por sobre exigir a nuestros cuerpos" vegeta que estaba recostado en su cama solo cubrió su cuerpo con la manta "no me des lecciones kakarotto, eres igual a la mujer siempre diciéndome que me cuide y que no me sobre exija" vegeta sintió una puñalada en el corazón al decir esas palabras, todas las noches era lo mismo, se pasaba la noche pensando en ella y dormía solo cuando el cansancio lo vencía, goku tampoco dormía bien, el pensar que bulma podría estar en problemas era muy duro para el, "se que es duro vegeta a de ser aun mas duro para ti de lo que es para mi, pero entiende esto lo asemos no por nosotros si no por ella, piénsalo de acuerdo?" y así goku se acostó y se giro tratando de dormir, claro que vegeta sabia que el no estaba dormido, el sabia bien que el también tardaba bastante antes de dormirse "gracias kakarotto, pero si le dices a alguien que lo dije te matare" dijo ocultando su rostro entre las cobijas "lose" dijo el sonriendo…

Vegeta como todas las noches pensaba en ella, en esta en particular vino un pensamiento…"como demonios me metí en este lió y aun mas con ella?" vegeta empezó a recordad aquellos días y sus primeros pensamientos de aquel día en que se enfrento así mismo frente al espejo y se hizo esa misma pregunta… Vegeta no tuvo que buscar opciones para combenserse de que ella era la adecuada, solitas estas le venían a la mente:

1ro. Era la mujer mas apelante que jamás había conocido, su manera de ser y actuar eran totalmente atractivas para el, su carácter era totalmente el de una hembra sayan,

2do. Su físico lo desquiciaba, era hermosa en todo sentido.

3ro ella era la mas indicada para el pues lo conocía de maneras en que nadie lo había hecho jamás ni siquiera el mismo, y al contrario de la hembra de kakarotto ella jamás le trataría de quitar la pasión para la lucha, al contrario ella lo apoyaba por lo cual vamos al…

4to. ella le proveía de un techo, comida y aparatos para entrenar, ella le estaba ofreciendo un hogar por el tiempo que el deseara quedarse… y

5to su familia era una de las mas importantes, mejor dicho de las mas poderosas del planeta.

La cual la convertía en realeza en casi una princesa una de las razones por las que secretamente se sentía agradecido eso debía satisfacer a su orgullo, una mujer poderosa y hermosa para su orgullo y para su corazón una amiga que lo amaba… era simplemente perfecta…

Vegeta finalmente se durmió y soñó con los días después del incidente del baño…

**\…………\…………..Flash back…………/….……../**

Vegeta no podía contener su ira, después de haberse mostrado tan vulnerable ante ella vegeta no podía ni siquiera mirarla, se sentía humillado y degradado, "como una simple humana pudo tenerme a su merced de esa manera?" el estaba furioso consigo mismo y con ella…

por su parte bulma podía notar que vegeta ya no la toleraba ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde ese incidente y el no toleraba su presencia, "yo que hice, le pregunte si quería ayuda y el la acepto, además no es como si el no lo hubiera disfrutado dios sabe que yo si lo hice, yo debería ser la enojada por prestarme a hacer tal cosa para no verlo sufrir así" bulma ignoro a vegeta y siguió tratándolo de igual manera que antes, gritándole y discutiendo con el…

vegeta no podía cree a esta mujer, habían compartido un momento muy intimo y ella actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, y eso le hacia enojar aun mas que si ella actuara como si hubiera importado…-CLARO QUE NO SIGNIFICO NADA- pensó el, entonces recordó lo que ella le había dicho_, -esto nunca paso entendiste, nunca lo mencionaremos de nuevo, todo será como siempre de acuerdo?-_ ella si había cumplido su parte del trato ella actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, el era el que estaba faltando a su promesa, pero inclusive después del incidente debido a que no entregaron su cama y aun estaban haciendo las reparaciones a su cuarto bulma lo dejo dormir con ella 2 noches mas, la cama de ella era muy grande y no tenían que dormir tan unidos, pero una de las razones por la que su odio hacia bulma era mayor es que cada vez que despertaba el estaba abrazado a ella y no de la otra forma…-maldita mujer y su maldito atractivo- no podía contenerse, cada vez que la tenia cerca quería volverla suya, es por eso que se mantenía alejado de ella no podría contenerse, no había ni podido entrenar apropiadamente debido a que todo le recordaba a ella…

bulma noto esto, el no entrenaba de la misma manera y a veces ni siquiera le hablaba para que le reparara algún aditamento, y ella estuvo harta de su extraña conducta hacia ella, y cada día fue aumentando la hinchazón de la venita en su frente hasta que un día, en que afortunadamente sus papas no estaban bulma estallo, "YA BASTA CON ESTA ESTUPIDES" vegeta oyó el grito y salio de la cámara de gravedad y cuando entraba a la casa por la puerta de la cocina se encontró con una bulma totalmente colérica "TU" le dijo acercándose amenazadoramente "TU ME ESTAS VOLVIENDO LOCA SABIAS" vegeta levanto una ceja y también se empezó a molestar "YO TE ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO?" bulma empezó a picarle el pecho con su dedo "SI TU Y TU ACTITUD, SI TIENES UN PROBLEMA CONMIGO DIMELO EN LA CARA EN LUGAR DE ACTUAR COMO UN COBARDE Y DE GUARDARTELO" vegeta no pudo contenerse mas, ese rostro lleno de ira, sus ojos brillaban con furia desmedida, esos leves gruñidos de irritación y su gesto de supremacía, todo era totalmente sayan…

No pudo contenerse más y la tacleo a la mesa de la cocina uniendo sus labios con los de ella fue un beso profundo de succión. Bulma estaba en shock vegeta la estaba besando, dios como había soñado ella con eso, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y de un tirón jalo su cabello haciendo que vegeta se separara de ella, el la miro furico pero se pasmo al ver la cara de ira contenida de bulma "como te atreves a besarme sin pedirme permiso?" el la miro sorprendido entonces ella lo jala del cabello hacia ella para estar frente a frente entonces le dio una sexy sonrisa "por lo menos si vas a besarme deberías ser mas apasionado y menos efusivo cariño" y así ella lo besa apasionadamente jugueteando con lo labios de Vegeta mordisqueándolo, succionándolo, y lamiendo todo lo que podía alcanzar en las regiones de su ardiente boca, vegeta estaba siendo llevado al limite una vez mas por esa mujer pináculo de sus mas ardientes epifanías, dios ya no podía contenerse.

Vegeta devolvió el beso y abrió su boca permitiendo a bulma recorrer con su lengua las profundidades de su ardiente cavidad, por mas que deseaba separarse e irse pero no podía, -dios mujer me estas volviendo loco- pensó en su mente y como si ella le leyera la mente empezó a acariciarle TODO LO QUE PUDIERA ALCANZAR, ella era magnifica dios se estaba volviendo totalmente una marioneta de sus caricias, entonces bulma se separo empujándolo un poco con sus manitas en su pecho de el para poder verlo bien, "no crees que deberíamos seguir nuestro JUEGUITO donde sea mas privado?" dijo ella volviéndolo a besar, el la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su recamara el lugar donde el había compartido aquellos momentos con ella que lo torturaban…. _**HENTAI SCENE COMING UP…**_

Vegeta la puso en la cama, donde había ella compartido su descanso con el en los pasados días… ella tomo el control lo tomo de la camisa y lo empujo en la cama para ponerse sobre el , el solo acepto esto, ella le empezó a quitar la camisa y los pantalones, sensualmente ella le quito los guantes con la boca, y los tiro a un lado de la cama, entonces tomo las ahora desnudas manos de vegeta y se las coloco a los lados de su cadera y le hizo un guiño con el ojo "tu turno príncipe mió" dios eso lo prendió a un mas y fue una segunda infección de deseo cuando la oyó gemir sensualmente, pues ella había empezado a tallar sus caderas contra su hombría, "mujer… aghh…" vegeta empezó a desvestir a bulma y ella solo lo seguía acariciando, era una orgía de caricias, besos y mordiscos.

Bulma le quito los boxers a vegeta y empezó a acariciarle la hombría, mientras el jugueteaba con sus monumentales pechos, entonces bulma se quito sus pantaletas, vegeta abrió los ojos de par en par estaba viendo a bulma en su total desnudes, vegeta estaba sin aliento , ambos estaban totalmente dentro de la agitación bulma no podía contenerse, ella deseaba mas y el también y siendo ella la que era la que marcaba los limites tendría que dar su brazo a torcer, llegaría a nivel 2 con vegeta, bulma noto particularmente que a vegeta le gustaban sus pechos así que la respuesta era obvia, bulma descendía por el cuerpo de vegeta desde su asalto a su cuello hasta su hombría tallando el cuerpo de vegeta con sus monumentales pechos además de adornarlo con pequeños chupetones y mordiscos, vegeta en este momento paresia un volcán en erupción de cuya boca solo salían gritos ahogados y palabras incoherentes…

Bulma había decidido dejarlo tener su oportunidad así que le dio una rápida lamida a su hombría lo cual desquicio a vegeta "quieres que continué?" vegeta la miro con ojos entrecerrados y llenos de lujuria "yo…s..si.." bulma empezó a respirar sobre su hombría lo que le hacia ponerse aun mas duro, "demuéstramelo" así que ella se le quito de encima y se acostó a su lado poniéndose en una posición totalmente sexy… vegeta estaba perplejo pero no lo iba a dejar pasar, el empezó a gatear por la cama mirando predadoramente a bulma, ella por su parte se estaba mojando con la mirada que le daba vegeta y el lo sabia podía oler e incluso ver lo mojada que estaba, "ve…ge…ta" dijo ella en tono sexy el se le acerco y le empezó a lamer desde la punta de su pierna izquierda hasta su rodilla, mientras le alzaba las 2 piernas separándolas y poniéndose el entre ellas y así fue lamiendo entre una y otra descendiendo, hasta llegar al punto que en realidad era su objetivo, vegeta podía sentir el temblar de excitación del cuerpo de bulma y eso lo hizo sonreír, entonces desahogo todas sus pasiones entre las 2 extremidades de bulma hundiendo su rostro entre las piernas de ella, llenándola de besos, lamidas y mordiscos.

Mientras colocaba las piernas de ella sobre sus hombros, delicadamente con sus manos separo los labios vaginales de bulma para apreciar su entrada a aquel lugar prohibido para el, -por el momento- se decía el en la mente, bulma por su parte estaba hecha una histérica llenando la habitación por sus gritos de pasión, cosa que a vegeta en lugar de molestar como normalmente lo haría esta vez lo encendía pues el era el causante de esos gritos de placer, vegeta maliciosamente introdujo 2 dedos dentro de la caliente cueva de bulma a los que ella respondió arqueándose y moviendo sus caderas rítmicamente empezó a tallar su entre pierna mas fuerte contra la mano de vegeta mientras el succionaba sin piedad su clítoris, el continuo esto hasta que sintió las manos de bulma torturar su cabello dios esto la estaba volviendo loca de pasión, el aumento el rito e introdujo un dedo mas en su cavidad e incluso uno en su entrada trasera bulma se arqueo y grito el nombre de vegeta que podrían jurar que se ojo en el templo celeste, el no paro hasta que su boca fue inundada de los jugos de esa diosa que tenia finalmente a su merced.

cuando el finalmente termino de lamerle totalmente su miel, levanto su rostro hacia bulma y gateando sobre ella y maliciosamente cuando estuvo cara a cara con ella se lamió los dedos, dios eso fue tan pervertido pero tan sexy… ella lo tomo de los hombros y lo jalo hacia ella para besarlo intensamente, allí ellos empezaron un duelo de lenguas donde ninguno perdería, entonces bulma se separa u poco y lo mira detenidamente, "vegeta ahora es mi turno" entonces bulma lo empuja y empieza a acariciar su cuerpo llenándolo de besos, mordiscos, chupetones (o hickies), hasta llegar a su imponente falo, -dios es enorme- pensó bulma. Vegeta empezó a ver estrellas ella era magnifica dios, como había podido estar sin este placer antes?... bueno no importa ahora la tenia a ella, pero ella no era suya…

y ese pensamiento lo hizo ahogarse, ella lo sintió tensarse y ella para relajarlo empezó a susurrar suavemente su nombre _"vegeta mi fuerte y poderoso príncipe, mi súper guerrero, dios vegeta mmm mi invencible sayajin"_ esos halagos esa voz dios eso lo hizo volver a su trance pasional, mientras ella le lamía su hombría el le acariciaba su cabello, "mujer…dios muj… agh" se quedo mudo cuando ella metió hasta el fondo de su garganta ese enorme estaca, ella empezó a subir y bajar su cabeza succionando ese enorme falo en su boca, mientras sus delicadas manos acariciaban las caderas de vegeta, hasta que con una empezó a acariciar sus joyitas, dios vegeta estaba gruñendo, gritando y aullando por la pasión, vegeta estaba apunto de alcanzar su limite cuando bulma súbitamente paro…

vegeta la miro fijamente con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ella solo le sonrió y se le empezó a subir hasta que estaba cara a cara con el, "vegeta… te gustan mis pechos?" vegeta se quedo mudo… entonces ella le llevo las manos de el hasta sus pechos mientras que movía su cadera para acariciar con sus piernas su hombría, "te gustan?" el solo asintió "no te escucho" dice intensificando su movimiento de caderas "si…SI" dice amasando sus montículos de carne empezando a besarlos y mordisquearlos, en especial sus pezones, ella le sonríe y se le quita de encima, "entonces te gustaría poseerlos?" dice sexymente, el pela los ojos y levanta su ceja , "me refiero a esto" dice poniéndose de nuevo entre sus piernas colocando el pene de vegeta entre sus 2 enormes pechos, luego con un suave empuje empezó a causar fricción entre sus 2 montículos brindándole un placer glorioso al sayan que tenia bajo ella, "AAAAGH" el grito ella intensifico el bamboleo de sus pechos cuando de pronto tomo las caderas de vegeta y lo hizo girar junto con ella, vegeta se levanto en reacción, ahora era el quien estaba sentado sobre ella, con su falo aun entre los pechos de ella…

vegeta no entendía, entonces ella empezó a frotar su pene con sus pechos y el en reacción empezó a lentamente embestirlos, entonces ella le tomo las manos y se las puso en los pechos, entonces el entendió, los agarro firmemente pero duramente para no lastimarlos, y empezó a embestir los pechos de bulma ella solo se retorcía desplacer dios, sus pechos eran unas de sus zonas erógenas y ahora su busto estaba siendo penetrado por el hombre mas ardiente, deseable y su mas grande amor desde los últimos meses, desde que el se mudo a su casa bulma empezó a sentir esta atracción indescriptible hacia el… vegeta acelero sus embestidas hasta que no aguanto mas "muj…muj… BULMAAAAA" "VEGETAAA" ambos gritaron su nombre y bulma no pudo controlar su alegría, el había mencionado su nombre después de tanto tiempo lo volvió a escuchar de sus labios lleno de amor y de pasión… el se vacío en los pechos y rostro de ella, vegeta se le quito de encima y miro su obra, un poco culpable le ayudo a limpiarse un poco sus jugos de encima usando una toallita de papel que había en el buró junto a la cama, ambos se miraron a los ojos y mientras se estaban quedando dormidos ella le susurro un "te amo vegeta" y se dejo llevar por el sueño… vegeta se quedo perplejo y mirando al techo un pensamiento lo invadió –en que me he metido?- miro a la mujer que dormía a su lado y decidió dejar ese pensamiento para después y así se quedo dormido abrazando a aquel ángel que le brindaba aquella paz que había anhelado desde su infancia…

END FLASH:

Vegeta despertó y miro a su alrededor, dio un respiro profundo de resignación seguido de un gruñido de desesperación y de enojo, "detesto esto, te prometo que te matare maldito infeliz" dice volviéndose a acurrucar para dormir, lo que el no sabia es que semejantes pensamientos estaban cruzando en la mente de su hembra justo en ese momento…

/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/

ELENAHEDGEHOG: el siguiente capitulo…solo mía solo tuyo…

Vegeta: ese maldito no tendrá a mi mujer…


	11. Chapter 11 BULMA Conflictos del corazon

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

-- -- -- -- --

**LA FURIA DE VEGETA**

**(2da. Parte conflictos de la mente y el corazón)**

**Bulma** estaba escalando un acantilado, "dios espero poder encontrar un lugar donde ocultarme" esperanza que en realidad ella no pensaba posible, ese sujeto podría rastrear su señal de ki e incluso si no la veía podría rastrearla por su aroma, lo mejor era encontrar un escondite como una pequeña cueva y dejar rastros falsos con su ropa por otros lugares e incluso con su propia sangre para dar una pista falsa y volver a un escondite, entonces ella encontró el lugar perfecto, una cascada (no les parece familiar?) ese lugar era muy helado ella necesitaba calentarse pero no podía prender ningún fuego eso la delataría, ella estaba cansada pero debía proseguir con su plan.

Dejo rastros de ropa e incluso atrapo un venado y enredo en su cornamenta un pedazo de su desgarrada blusa y algunos animalitos como conejos y le amarro un pedazo a sus patitas, e incluso tiro por ahí pedazos de su blusa para que los pajaritos las agarraran para sus nidos y que los monos los tomaran para jugar con ellos, al final solo quedo con su falda y un mini-TOP, "esperemos que resulte, camino por el riachuelo hasta ocultarse detrás de la cascada, afortunadamente había una cueva muy profunda, y ella se adentro a las profundidades de esta y prendió una ligera fogata, solo lo suficiente para no congelarse… "dios espero que esto resulte y de tiempo a que los chicos me encuentren, y espero que sea pronto" y mirando a sus manos llenas de heridas y a sus pies descalzos "vegeta" susurro derramando lagrimas de tristeza….

_**Bulma recordó uno de los eventos mas duros que tu que afrontar…. FLASBACK**_…bulma estaba despertando después de haber tenido una noche muy agitada, ella abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con unos ojos negros muy familiares viéndola intensamente "buenos días vegeta" entonces ella miro al reloj, eran las 10 a.m., "eso es raro en ti que te quedes en cama hasta estas oras, que no deberías estar entrenando?" Y le dedico una sonrisa que se volvió rostro de preocupación cuando vegeta paso de una mirada intensa de contemplación a una de odio acompañada de mostrarle los dientes y soltar un gruñido furioso… "TU" bulma no entendía nada, vegeta se paro de la cama y ella noto que el ya estaba vestido, -si fue a entrenar?, y entonces que hace aquí?, y por que me mira así?- bulma era asediada por estas preguntas, "que ice vegeta?" "CALLATE MUJER VULGAR" eso la tomo por sorpresa, acaso hizo algo malo?, "a que viene eso vegeta?" vegeta la vio con desprecio y odio "QUIERO QUE TE ALEJES DE MI ENTENDISTE NO QUIERO QUE TE ME VUELVAS A ACERCAR, NO ME DIRIJAS SIQUIERA UNA PALABRA ENTENDISTE?" ella no entendía "que hice?" dijo en forma susurrante ahogando sus ganas de llorar, "TU INTERFIERES EN MI ENTRENAMIENTO, ES POR TU CULPA QUE NO HE PODIDO ENTRENAR, TU MALDITA PRESENCIA ME MOLESTA, TU ME HAS INFECTADO Y ME ESTAS ALEJANDO DE MI META, SERIA MEJOR QUE ME FUERA" y así salio hecho una fiera de la habitación dejando a una bulma estupefacta mirando a la nada, el se había metido a su propio cuarto y espero escuchar aquello que le terminaría de herir su propia alma, el llanto de esa mujer… pero nada se escucho solo pudo escuchar y sentir que ella se levanto de la cama y que se metía abañar por la regadera corriendo, el salio de su habitación y se fue a la cámara de gravedad y no salio de hay en todo el día…

Por su parte bulma tuvo un día muy ocupado, las palabras de vegeta le resonaban en la cabeza y por primera vez en todo el año y medio que habían vivido juntos ella no le contesto de vuelta si no que le dio la razón, "el tiene razón, desde ese día no ha entrenado bien, el tiene razón yo le soy un estorbo y los androides vendrán en menos de 2 años lo que menos necesita vegeta es que yo lo moleste" ella tomo una resolución, bulma recordó algo que le dijo su padre el día anterior_…."princesita mira esto" ellos estaban en las oficinas de central capsula revisando documentación "que es papa?" "es una expo ciencia será muy interesante además expondremos aquí algunos de nuestros mas importantes nuevos productos" "que bien papa y cuando piensas irte con mama?" "no cariño esta vez me gustaría que tu fueras en mi lugar" ella se le quedo mirando "QUEEEE?" "si cariño yo ya soy un viejo y no atraigo la atención de los empresarios y productores mas jóvenes, por eso me gustaría que tu fueras, además estos son tus proyectos y quien mejor para exponerlos que tu" bulma soltó un respiro profundo "hay papa son como 2 o 3 mese lo que durara el trabajo allá… bueno lo pensare"._

Bulma fue a la oficina de su padre "buenos días papa" "buenos días angelito que pasa?" "he considerado lo que me dijiste y he decidido aceptar" "pero no dijiste que es mucho tiempo lejos de casa?" "si pero creo que me hará cambiar de ambiente" "que pasara con el joven vegeta?" "ya tengo todo listo toma papa, no quiero molestarlo por que esta entrenando muy duro, ah y no le menciones nada de mi viaje a nadie menos a mama o a vegeta" "por que querida?" ella no quería preocupar a su padre "por que pienso traer regalos para todos y serian capaces de ir a espiar, además todos mis amigos están entrenando y quiero alegrarlos con regalitos sorpresa, solo menciónales de mi viaje ya que me aya ido pero no digas a donde, de acuerdo?" el la miro de reojo mientras leía se periódico "si tu lo dices angelito mió así será" ella lo abrazo por la espalda "gracias papito lindo" dice dándole un besito en el bigote, a lo que el solo se ríe un poco ruborizado, "gracias princesita me alegraste mi día" le dice su padre y ella se va… los días siguientes ella iba y venia de su casa hasta que un día no lo hizo mas…. La tarde de un día ella se había marchado a la expo ciencia en la capital del norte….

De vuelta en la cueva ella se abrazo a si misma… Bulma tomo un respiro profundo y una lagrima de dolor le corrió por la mejilla "donde estas mi vegeta?", ella esperaba que por los dioses brolly no la encontrara gracias a sus brillantes estrategias… Para su desgracia pondría a prueba su teoría muy pronto pues un muy irritado sayan se aproximaba a donde la vio por ultima vez… al llegar no la pudo sentir en ninguna parte pero su esencia era fuerte, luego sintió una presencia y un familiar aroma cerca se acerco al lugar y lo que encontró fue un grupo de lobos devorando algo, sus ojos se abrieron de furia y desintegro a los lobos de un solo ataque, cuando se acerco a los restos de la presa observo que era un ciervo, y en el hasta un pedazo de la ropa de "bulma" en el hasta, eso lo hizo rabiar, ella estaba jugándole trucos y a el no le gustaba eso, siguió por el bosque y prosiguió con su búsqueda con resultados similares, esto lo hizo rabiar y por ira voló el bosque en pedazos, los animales por instinto huyeron del fuego hasta el rió y brolly los siguió, camino por los alrededores hasta que encontró rastros de sangre yendo rió abajo, pero algo le dijo que era muy obvio así que en lugar de eso fue rió arriba, para desgracia de bulma…

_**En otra parte del mundo…"**_

"gohan encontraste algo?" dijo krillin por el comunicador, "no, y tu yamcha?" "nada, que tal tu tien?" "yo y chaos no hemos encontrado nada" "y usted señor piccoro?" "no he percibido a ninguno de los 2", _fue entonces que brolly por ira de no encontrar a bulma volaba el bosque en pedazos _todos sintieron el ki de brolly "lo sintieron" pregunto piccoro "si ese es el mismo ki diabólico de brolly" dijo gohan "tien, chaos, yamcha, sigan buscando a bulma en los lugares que ella conozca, krillin gohan y yo iremos donde esta brolly" " DE ACUEDRO" y así mientras los demás continuaban la búsqueda, los 3 guerreros fueron a donde se sintió brolly por ultima vez…

_**DENTRO DE LA CAMARA DEL TIEMPO… **_Vegeta como si estuviera unido telepáticamente con bulma tenia en la mente el mismo evento… el se encontraba entrenando solo, ya era tarde y goku se había ido a acostar, el como todas los lapsos de noche de la cámara no podía dormir… "ese maldito no la tendrá, ella es mía, solo mía" y la voz de bulma le vino a la mente _-soy solo tuya como tu eres solo mió- _eso le trajo una breve alegría a su alma adolorida, recordó que paso después de que le gritara a bulma y saliera de su habitación, ese fue el momento en que casi la pierde para siempre… FLASH BACK.-.-.-.-

_Vegeta se encontraba entrenando sin parar_, comía e incluso dormía en la cámara, solo salía muy debes en cuando, ya había pasado una semana de esta rutina cuando su cámara estallo, "era inevitable" pensó el pero no quería ver a la mujer, entro a la casa y se encontró a los señores brief tomando café en la sala "la cámara esta rota anciano dile a la mujer que la repare cuanto antes" y así el se disponía a irse a su cuarto "lo siento vegeta pero no puedo hacer eso" el lo miro con ojos de –que demonios dices- "es que veras bulma se fue" el se quedo mirándolo "que?" "si lindo vegeta nuestra bulma se fue hace 3 días" dice la sra. brief "3 DIAS" el no lo podía creer ella se había marchado hace 3 días "no cariño, hace 5 días" "CINCOOOO?" grito el, eso hizo a los señores brief pelar los ojos, si incluso la señora brief y por primera vez vegeta le vio los ojos, eran azules de un azul similar al de bulma pero no tan intensos ni tan bellos… pensó el… "OH recordé algo" dijo el sr. brief, "bulma dejo algo en su laboratorio para ti, es un paquete que esta en su escritorio, puedes ir a ver" el no dijo nada solo se marcho…

Subió directo al laboratorio, "cinco días, ella se fue hace cinco días, como demonios se me pudo pasar por alto eso?" este pensamiento lo siguió hasta estar frente al laboratorio, titubeo un poco al entrar pero lo hizo y camino lentamente por el lugar, había restos de sus naves, un mapa planetario, y en su escritorio unas fotos de ella, una era de ella con sus papas, otra de ella con goku de niño, otra de ella y el resto de los chicos, y una de ella con yamcha y yamcha tenia pintado un bigote (eso le hizo levantar la ceja y sonreír un poco), entonces miro un paquete y con letras rojas decía vegeta, el no sabia leer mas que lo básico, ella le enseño y una de sus primeras palabras fue su nombre y el de los demás, en especial el de ella pues si no lo usaba por lo menos debería saber como se escribe, vegeta lo tomo y se lo llevo a su habitación…

En la seguridad de su cuarto el abrió el paquete, tenia una capsula que decía uniformes, otras 2 que decía droides de entrenamiento, y una que decía cámara de gravedad mejorada, y un pequeño aparato que parecía una concha marina con una gema en el centro, el vio un papelito que decía oprime el botón rojo… el lo hizo y la gema empezó a brillar y de ella empezó a salir una voz… la voz de bulma…

**MENSAJE: ………././**

vegeta para cuando recibas esto yo ya no estaré aquí me fui a un viaje de negocios que durara unos cuantos días, te deje uniformes, y droides de entrenamiento e incluso una nueva cámara de gravedad pero esta es aun mas especial, resiste aun mas que las otras y alcanza los 2000 de gravedad

–_vegeta pelo los ojos, eso era sorprendente-_

Tienes razón vegeta_…_

_-para esto vegeta puso cara de no creerlo_-

He intervenido mucho tiempo en tu entrenamiento, lo único que hice fue ser un estorbo para ti…

–_eso le hizo sentirse culpable_-

No quiero que por mi culpa tu no alcances tu sueño es por eso que no volveré…

-_a vegeta se le fue el aliento, ella no volvería?-_

Si alguien debía irse de la casa esa era yo, tu necesitas que alguien este para reparar tus aparatos y para cuidar de que estés bien atendido, mis padres podrán hacer eso por ti, también e habilitado la cámara para que su modalidad de nave espacial funcione …

–_vegeta mira detenidamente la capsula que tenia en su mano_-

Así si lo deseas podrás ir al espacio a entrenar también, te deseo la mejor de las suertes vegeta y aunque no creo que te importe mucho quiero que sepas que creo en ti …

–_a vegeta se le paro el corazón_-

Se que te convertirás en súper sayajin y en una aun mas fuerte que goku, por que eres mas diestro y mas decidido que el, se que cuando lleguen los androides tu saldrás victorioso vegeta por que eres un sobreviviente …

–_vegeta no pudo contenerse mas y empezó a temblar-_

Sobreviviste a la explosión de tu plantea, sobreviviste a un constante combate sin fin en el espacio, y sobreviviste a friezer el mas horrendo monstruo que la galaxia haya visto, si saliste adelante con eso lo harás con los androides…

_-vegeta abrió los ojos a lo máximo y parecía que iba a explotar-_

Te deseo con todo el corazón toda la suerte del mundo vegeta, aunque se que no necesitas los buenos deseos de esta Baka Onna, dice con una risita,

.-_vegeta solo ríe un poco_ –

**Gambatte vegeta no ouji, ****Ai Shiteru Hontou Daisuki**** vegeta-san…. **

_Traducción (Fuerza y no te rindas príncipe vegeta, te amo sinceramente, vegeta te amo)_

**Fin del mensaje….**./././

De los ojos de vegeta empiezan a brotar lagrimas, nadie en toda su vida le había dicho tales palabras, y menos que en realidad las digiera enserio… el tiro las capsulas al suelo y se recostó en su cama en posición fetal activando de nuevo el aparato del mensaje para oírlo una y otra vez hasta quedarse dormido….END FLASH…

En el presente, Vegeta estaba mirando a la infinidad de la nada que rodeaba la dimensión de la cámara del tiempo, "mi onna"…

**Bulma** se encontraba descansando en la cueva había logrado meter algunas ramas para hacerse una pequeña cama, ella se encontraba descansando, pensando en su familia, sus papas, sus amigos, su hijo y su esposo vegeta o mejor dicho compañero, eso la hizo reír un poco, recordó como fue la paso sin el en ese tiempo en el que pensó que finalmente lo perdió y ella se culpaba por dejarlo ir tan libremente, pero la sensación de que ella le era un mal mas grande que un bien la agobiaba… bulma estaba en la capital del norte, ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que llego, la primera fue tan exhaustiva, los recuerdos de vegeta la cazaban noche y día y las conferencias eran agotadoras, la segunda semana fue mas agotadora en el trabajo y ahora tenia que lidiar con los numerosos comerciantes que querían un contrato con corporación capsula y sin mencionar los admiradores que le salieron, no la dejaban sola ni un segundo, cuando se escabullía de un anciano otro le salía, o de un jovencito saltaba a otro, y de un hombre maduro a otro, estos no le molestaban tanto si eran lindos y si tenían cerebro….

Allí fue donde conoció a 3 hombres que le habían llamado la atención, brook era un hombre maduro de 40 años de cabello rubio y de ojos café claro, era bastante recio y su presencia se imponía, (como vegeta), el segundo era Joshua era un jovencito de 25 años de cabello color azul marino algo largo de ojos verdes no era muy alto y tenia una actitud decidida y altanera (como vegeta) y el ultimo el que llevaba las de ganar era Mágnum era un hombre de cabello negro semi largo hasta los hombros, siempre lo tenia en cola de caballo, tenia los ojos negros, el poseía tanto presencia como actitud, era recio pero sabio, era prepotente en ocasiones y en otras paciente, era muy calculador y nunca daba un paso en falso (VEGETA DE NUEVO) bulma estaba siendo mayormente cortejada por estos 3, pero ella les dejo claro que había salido recientemente de una relación y que no tenia intención de iniciar otra, eso no los desairo…

Ella hizo negocio con sus 3 compañías, fue dura e inflexible, fue fría calculadora e inclemente, eso no los hizo retirar sus atenciones a con ella si no que los hizo quererla mas, ella en verdad estaba interesada en ellos pero no se había podido arrancar a vegeta del corazón y cada vez que ellos se le acercaban para dale un beso en forma de saludo o despedida ella solo les ofrecía la mano, ellos la besaban en ella pero sus insistencias no pararon, a la tercera semana ella estaba a punto de estallar, los 3 sujetos no la dejaban en paz y lo peor es que en los últimos días se había sentido observada y acechada…

El primero en ser rechazado de la contienda por bulma fue Brook, el la tomo del talle y la empujo hacia el y la beso en la boca a lo que ella respondió pateándole entre las piernas y dándole un puñetazo en el rostro cuando el se agacho "NO VUELVAS A INTENTAR HACERCARTE A MI ENTENDISTE?" bulma no rompió tratos con el en los negocios pero el sabia que había perdido en el juego del amor, pero bulma era una romántica incurable y le presento a una de sus ejecutivas estrella ella se llamaba Amanda tenia 36 y era pelirroja de ojos verde oscuro, se atrajeron al instante, a los 2 meses de novios se casaron.

Joshua por otra parte no termino tan bien, a el le fue peor, el la llevo en su auto lamborguini negro de paseo por la ciudad y a pasear cerca de la playa, ella no estaba tan contenta se suponía que debían asistir a una junta de negocios no estar paseando por ahí, el paro el carro cerca de un mirador que daba hacia el mar por un lado y la ciudad por el otro, era hermoso, y el intento su movida se le empezó a acercar , y le puso un brazo alrededor del cuello mientras se acercaba a besarla y la otra se la puso en la pierna EEEEEEHK GRAN ERROR ella le dio un puñetazo justo en el rostro tan fuerte que lo mando volando fuera del auto, ella se sentó en el asiento del conductor y se fue en el auto hacia su hotel, llego a su hotel y reporto el auto a la grúa para que se lo llevara y reporto a la policía que había un chiquillo ebrio noqueado con la nariz rota en el mirador de las afueras de la ciudad, ella paso toda esa noche riendo por el incidente cuando pasaron el reporte en la televisión, a la mañana siguiente ella rompió contrato con ellos…

bulma se encontraba leyendo una revista de ciencia cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la miraba… entonces se levanto de la silla donde estaba y se decidió alistar para dormir, mientras ella estaba poniéndose su bata para dormir, volteo y vio su ventana abierta, " yo no lo abrí" ella se asomo y no vio a nadie, claro que no habría nadie era el piso 12 del hotel, se quedo allí disfrutando de la brisa cuando se le hizo oír un gruñido muy familiar miro alrededor y no vio a nadie solo un gatito que paseaba por las cornisas, ella lo llamo y este vino a su ventana y se sentó en su regazo, el gatito era negro con ojos negros "tu me recuerdas a alguien, solo que a ti si parezco agradarte" le dice "estas solito en este mundo como yo?" le dice al gato este solo le maúlla "te gustaría quedarte conmigo?" el solo empieza a tallarse contra ella "tomare eso como un si" y así mete al gatito a su habitación y cierra la ventana, esa noche bulma durmió con una sonrisita "por lo menos no estaré sola" dijo acariciando al gatito que dormía junto a ella, lo que ella no sabia es que desde ase unos días nunca había estado del todo sola…

_una sombra flotaba desde lo alto del edificio frente a ella mirando justo a su ventana… "onna"…_

De vuelta en el palacio celestial… cámara del tiempo…

estaba en un descanso para comer, esta rutina le era familiar, era como estar de nuevo teniendo que ver el mismo por su bien, claro kakarotto estaba ahí pero no era lo mismo…. Entonces cuando miro sus manos sucias recordó lo que bulma le dijo una vez…

_"VEGETA NO TE ATREVAZ TAN SIQUIERA A PENSAR EN PONER TUS MANOS EN LA COMIDA" "estas loca mujer? tengo hambre" "tus manos están sucias" "y eso que?" "están llenas de microbios y virus podrías enfermarte" "nosotros los sayan no somos tan débiles ni delicados como ustedes humanos" "NO ME IMPORTAAAA" le grito ella "CALLATE" le dijo el tapándose los oídos "LO HARE CUANDO TE LAVES LA MANOS" vegeta se paro y fue al fregadero de la cocina "si con eso te callas lo are" "gracias" dice mientras le pasa una barra de jabón, el solo la mira de reojo mientas se las lava "contenta?" dice poniéndole las manos justo en la cara "bastante" dice tirándole una toalla en la cara para que se las secara "MUJEERRR" el grito pero ella estaba sirviéndole la comida…. "molesta onna" dijo vegeta "te escuche" dijo ella tomando asiento "lo se" dijo el con una sonrisa simplona y así ellos se sentaron juntos a comer_…

El amaba estos momentos, cierto que solo discutían y se insultaban pero para el era como sentirse en confianza casi como en…. FAMILIA…. Vegeta volvió mientras comía (ya con sus manos limpias) a pensar en como hizo el sacrificio mas grande de su vida, se trago su orgullo… solo por tener a la persona mas preciada para el… MY ONNA…

/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/

Elenahedgehog: segunda parte en el siguiente chapter….


	12. Chapter 12 Solo mia solo tuyo

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

-- -- -- -- --

**LA FURIA DE VEGETA**

**(2da. Parte solo mía solo tuyo por siempre)**

**De vuelta en el palacio celestial… cámara del tiempo… Vegeta seguía fantaseando con su mujer mientras entrenaba contra goku…**

FLASHBACK…..Esos días que siguieron al descubrimiento de la partida de bulma y de haber oído el mensaje, vegeta iba de mal en peor ahora mas que nunca no podía concentrarse, "QUE DEMONIOS ME PASA, ELLA YA NO ESTA YA NO PUEDE INTERFERIR EN MI ENTRENAMIENTO, ELLA YA NO PUEDE MOLESTARME CON SU PRESCENCIA…con sus constantes regaños de que me cuide y me alimente bien, de que descanse, de que no sobre exija" de su berrinche paso a ser susurros, "ya no esta y no volverá… solo por no interferir en mi sueño…" el miro por la ventana a aquella casa que ya no era un hogar si no una tumba, desde que ella se fue todo era monótono y aburrido, y el se empezó a sentir solo, tan solo habían pasado 2 semanas desde haber oído el mensaje (3 semanas desde que ella se fue).

Siempre estuvo solo incluso en su planeta hogar nadie en realidad se preocupaba por el, ni siquiera su padre que era el que mas se jactaba de el, de su fuerza y nivel, "solo era un trofeo para el", vegeta entro a la casa, estaba vacía… el anciano en la oficina y la anciana de compras, iba a entrar a su cuarto cuando vio a un robot de limpieza salir del cuarto de bulma, dejando la puerta semi-abierta.

el olor de la habitación hizo a sus sentidos llegar al cielo, la esencia de bulma, hace tantos días que no la olía, no pudo contenerse así que se aventuro a entrar, el estaba en el cielo sus sentidos estaban a limite captando toda la esencia de bulma, se acostó en su cama, mientras el estaba allí se dejo llevar por el dulce aroma, tanto se había relajado que se quedo dormido… despertó 3 horas después, y ya que estaba solo se puso a curiosear por la habitación, había estado allí tantas veces pero nunca le presto importancia, , estaba su tocador, lleno de maquillajes, perfumes, abrió los cajones y los cerro de nuevo, -prendas intimas-, entonces siguió ojeando, la alfombra era crema claro algo suave, las paredes pintadas color lavanda claro y un candelabro de cristal era su foco de techo, había un pequeño escritorio con una computadora, había unos libros y revistas en el y algunos papeles escritos por ella…

Y algunos dibujos, uno de goku en su nube, "que espanto" dijo el, otro de yamcha colgado de los pies y ella apunto de golpearlo como piñata, "mejor" dijo con un hump y entonces vio uno de el en su armadura cargando una roca enorme en una mano y a ella en la otra, la roca decía ego y ella le decía baka-geta, mientras que estaba pisando con un pie la cabeza de friezer… el se sintió indignado, "Baka-onna", pero no tiro el dibujo si no que se lo guardo en su bolsillo, entonces abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y encontró algo que lo hizo perder el aliento era una foto de el sentado en el jardín durmiendo con una cara tranquila… rápidamente busco en todos los cajones de esa habitación, encontró otras 3 fotos de el , una entrenando en expandex en el cajón de la ropa intima, otra en ropa de humano con ella, que estaba en cajón de su buró, y una de el comiendo en la barbacoa contra goku, esa estaba escondida en el closet… el no lo podía creer ella sentía algo por el y hay estaban las pruebas, además de la confesión, "ESTA MUJER"…, el salio como loco a su cuarto, tomo un baño y se cambio a ropas de civil, (se puso unos pantalones kaki, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta café) tomo una maleta y guardo varias prendas y capsulas, tomo su billetera y encapsulo su cámara de gravedad y salio volando de allí justo cuando los señores brief llegaban "bueno ya era hora de que el muchacho se fuera a buscar a bulma" "si ya era hora, hay cariño ellos nos darán a los nietos mas lindos" "ya veremos cariño ya veremos"….

Bulma estaba comiendo una manzana, durante su travesía fue juntando cuanta fruta pudiera para llevar a su refugio antes de esconderse; ella estaba pensando en como fue el día en que debía tomar una de las decisiones mas grandes de toda su vida… o terminaría como el perro de las 2 tortas…

**Bulma** estaba conduciendo por la ciudad cuando vio un auto humeando aun lado de la carretera, "esta bien?, necesita ayuda?" una voz bastante sexy y masculina le contesto "no se moleste señorita creo que puedo con el problema" de debajo del cofre del auto se asomo MAGNUM, "MAGNUM OZAGACHI?" "BULMA BRIEF?" se quedaron mirando, y ella se hecho a reír "DIOS ES INCREIBLE, el jefe de mecánica no puede arreglar su auto" bulma estaba en medio de su ataque de risa, dios hace mucho que no se divertía "ESCUCHE SEÑORITA OFICINA ARREGLADITA, TU NO SABRIAS COMO ARREGLAR NI UN TOSTADOR AUNQUE TU VIDA DEPENDIERA DE ELLO" el estableció, ella paso de reír a gruñir "TU NO SABER DE LO QUE YO SOY CAPAS, QUITATE Y NO ESTORBES" dijo mientras salía de su auto y desencapsula un kit de herramientas, el se quedo con el ojo cuadrado, mientras veía a bulma reparar el auto… al final el quedo con la quijada al suelo, no solo reparo el motor si no que actualizo toda la maquinaria… "ES ES ES…." El no podía ni pronunciar una oración, "bastante buen trabajo para una señorita con oficina arregladita…verdad?" dijo ella mientras se limpiaba el rostro y las manos del aceite del motor, y así le arrojo el pañuelo a la cara y se fue en su auto dejando a un muy perplejo hombre… "DIOS JURO QUE ME CASO CON ELLA O ME MUERO EN EL INTENTO" dijo el, entonces se fue en su recién reparado auto, no llevaba ni recorrido 2 kilómetros cuando sus llantas traseras estallaron "DIOS ES QUE ACASO ME ODIAS?" grito el… lejos de allí un hombre sentado en un árbol se reía diabólicamente….

La semana paso muy rápida, pero no lo suficiente para el gusto de bulma, ella estaba en su cama con las cobijas encima como si se ocultara, mientras un gato negro dormía sobre ese bulto de mantas que era el refugio de bulma "Kuroi (significa negro)" dijo refiriéndose al gatito, "esta semana fue una locura, no quiero ni salir por que no quiero verlo, ya desconecte los teléfonos y ordene a la recepción no pasar mensajes y decir que yo no estoy, pero es sigue insistiendo, que no entiende que solo nos lastimamos…" ella salio de debajo de sus cobijas, su cabello estaba desordenado y bestia una bata blanca de seda, "Kami por que siempre lastimo a los hombres que me agradan?" dijo y empezó a llorar, el gatito solo se acerco y empezó a tallársele "yo que tu no me acercaría mucho a mi por que eres hombre" el gato solo le lamió la mano y ella le acaricio la cabecita…

Toda la semana después de ese día con el auto el se volvió mas insistente con ella, la invito a cenar, a comer, a desayunar, a bailar, a conferencias, a películas, a la opera y a muchas mas cosas, al principio el las rechazo amablemente, excepto las conferencias y alguno que otro desayuno o comida, por el trabajo… hasta que una noche cuando salieron de ver un documental, el la llevo a su hotel "dime por que me huyes?" dijo el tomándola de la mano estaban en la terraza del décimo piso, el la estaba asediando con preguntas y ella quería cantárselas derecho de una vez por todas "mira mágnum no te lo negare mas… me gustas y me gustas mucho…" a el se le ilumino el rostro pero a ella se le oscureció el suyo "y es por eso que no podemos vernos mas" el se quedo boca abierta…

"por que? si el sentimiento es mutuo" dijo el abrazándola por detrás "eso es mucho peor… entiende mágnum me gustas pero no te amo, me agradas mucho y posees algunas cualidades… bueno muchas cualidades que yo adoro en un hombre" el la miraba incrédulo "cual es el problema entonces "que tienes las mismas cualidades que…" y ella empezó a llorar "hay alguien mas?" pregunto cruzando los bazos y mirando hacia la calle "si… y …no" "a que te refieres?" ella lloro aun mas, el se le acerco y la abrazo "dime por que?, quien es aquel que es dueño de tu corazón?" dijo el, la miro con cariño, en realidad ella también le agradaba mucho le recordaba mucho a su hermana menor, "es que acaso el te traiciono?, o rompió contigo por otra?" "algo así" "a que te refieres?" "yo lo deje… por que yo era quien le hacia daño" el la miro incrédulo "por que?" "me interpuse entre el y algo muy importante" ella se separo de el "de que?" "de su sueño, yo me interponía entre el y sus sueños y no pude seguir con la culpa" "y el te dejo ir así como así?" el pregunto enojado "yo no le dije que me iba solo me fui, tome la salida del cobarde y huí" dijo ella furiosa "que le hiciste que fue tan malo?" "lo ame…" dijo cayendo de rodillas llorando sus penas del corazón a lagrima abierta…

El la recogió en sus brazos y la llevo hasta el cuarto de ella, allí fue recibido muy mal por un enojado gato negro… "tienes un fiero guardián" ella sonrió un poco, el la acostó en su cama y quitándole los zapatos el la arropo en sus sabanas, "mira bulma tu no tienes la culpa de que el no viera todo lo bueno que tienes y si lo hizo que no lo supiera apreciar" ella se acurruco cerca de el, el le acaricio la cabeza "eres dulce, inteligente, decidida, hábil, graciosa y… por dios eres la mujer mas hermosa que nadie jamás aya visto" ella se rió un poquito con eso "gracias" "por que? Por decirte tus verdades?, pues de nada" ella se rió un poquito mas, "para mi es obvio que tienes que hacer pero yo no puedo intervenir en tus decisiones por que el resultado seria que tu y yo termináramos juntos" ella gruño un poco, "pero al final sin importar que decisión tomes quiero que sepas, que yo te aprecio bulma y que en realidad me gustas mucho pero si tu corazón tiene dueño pues… ESE MALDITO BASTARDO ES EL MAS AFORTUNADO HIJO DEL DEMONIO QUE EXISTE EN EL MUNDO"…

Ella se soltó riendo histéricamente y el con ella… "sabes tu y yo nos parecemos un poco" dijo ella "si creo que tienes razón es por eso que nos llevamos tan bien" hubo un pequeño silencio, el se inclino y la beso en la mejilla y se acerco a los labios, a lo que ella se levanto "no" el sonrió "no puedes culparme por intentar" "en realidad no pero puedo hacerte esto" y le pego con la almohada "una chica agresiva" y así se fueron a una guerra de almohadas "no jugaba guerra de almohadas desde que lo hacia con… mi hermano menor goku" "no yo con mi hermana yuriko" ellos se miraron y el se acerco para besarla, pero ella le lanzo una mirada de –NI TE ATREVAZ- "no puedes culparme por intentar" ella le saco la lengua "nos vemos el jueves en la reunión con los accionistas?" "claro" "hasta luego bulma-san" ella le sonrió mientras el se iba… ella se quedo sola en la habitación , era tarde y mientras ella se quedaba dormida una sombra se le acerco mientras ella descansaba, y le empezó a acariciar el cabello, ella empezó a susurrar y esta se acerco a la durmiente chica, "vegeta…" la sombra se separo de ella y se fue por la ventana por la que entro… "mi onna"…

**En el templo celestial…..**

Vegeta estaba terminando un duro día de entrenamiento y decidió meterse a bañar antes de dormir y eso le trajo recuerdos de la hermosos primeros días con su onna como su compañera de vida….

Vegeta había rastreado a bulma hasta la capital del norte, ya tenia 2 semanas hay y desde el primer día que llego había localizado a bulma, el había estado viviendo a las afueras de la ciudad en la cámara de gravedad la cual puso cerca de un lago, el la había estado observando en las conferencias, exposiciones y demás eventos públicos. Poniendo especial atención a aquellos hombres que se le acercaban demasiado, el había ahuyentado a alguno y otros pues ella por su parte lo hizo también, excepto esos 3, de los cuales bulma se había mantenido el margen, eso lo hizo sentirse orgulloso de su futura mujer… vio como termino el asunto con los primeros 2, pero el tercero el llamado mágnum ese era en realidad un problema, el no lo quería admitir pero el era muy compatible con ella, casi como el mismo y seria una pareja mas que adecuada para ella y eso lo hizo rabiar, en especial en el incidente en el auto del cual el fue responsable de volarle las llantas traseras…

Incluso fue testigo de la confesión de bulma hacia el, sobre como había alguien mas… y el sabia que ese alguien era el… eso le dolió mucho, ella estaba sufriendo tan solo por hacerlo feliz a el y aun se mantenía fiel a su recuerdo sin saber siquiera si había sido correspondida… "tu espera termino mi onna, ya he sido testigo de tu fidelidad hacia mi y es ora de que yo te corresponda"… el había visto marcharse al sujeto y lo siguió a su hotel, cuando mágnum se estaba quitando la chaqueta sitio la presencia de alguien "no es necesario que te escondas se muy bien que me has estado siguiendo" dijo en tono inmutable "vegeta se acerco pero si salir de las sombras de la habitación oscura "tu eres de quien brief-chan ha estado hablándome, no es cierto?" vegeta solo gruño, "dime que quieres o márchate?" vegeta salio de las sombras prendiendo la luz del cuarto "aléjate de ella" el solo sonrió mientras se sentaba en un mini sillón de la salita de estar "y por que debería?" "ella es MIA insecto mantén tus sucias manos lejos de ella" "ella no es un objeto, es una persona y no es de nadie" dijo el ya enojado "ella es mi mujer y no quiero que te le acerques" "por lo que yo se ella es mujer libre, talvez tengas su corazón pero no lo has reclamado" vegeta lo sujeto del cuello "como te atreves" mágnum le golpeo las manos liberándose de su agarre "crees que alejando a los hombre de ella la tendrás? Estas muy equivocado, solo la haces sentirse en soledad y la dañas mas de lo que le ayudas" vegeta estaba apunto de matarlo pero esas palabras le dolieron y mágnum lo noto "la quieres?" "QUE?" dijo vegeta "dije que si la quieres o mejor dicho si la AMAS?" vegeta se sentó en un sillón y se miro las manos "no lo se" mágnum pudo ver que el tenia conflictos internos "tu no sabes lo que es el amor verdad?" vegeta le gruño "no es un insulto" le aclaro el, vegeta solo lo miro fijamente "mira si no tienes la intención de corresponderle a bulma-san será mejor que se lo dejes en claro ella no merece sufrir de esta manera" vegeta se estaba enfadando peo consigo mismo…

"no es que no quiera, es que no se" dijo vegeta "que?" dijo el joven quedando perplejo "yo no soy de este lugar y mi gente no practica el sentimentalismo, no se que es eso y no se siquiera sentirlo, nosotros como guerreros y para nosotros eso es una debilidad" el lo miro y se puso enojado "eso es una ESTUPIDES" le grito a vegeta que solo lo miro perplejo "las emociones te hacen fuerte, el desear algo el resguardarlo el QUERERLO O AMARLO, te da fuerzas para enfrentar cualquier cosa con tal de protegerlo, no es una debilidad es una fuerza" le dijo mágnum, entonces vegeta recordó que goku le dijo algo similar,-tal vez es por eso que un súper sayan solo surge cada mil años, por que debe ser alguien nacido con emociones y es por eso que es tan raro- "mira si no vas y le expresas a bulma lo que sientes ella terminara de 2 formas, una se terminara amargando endureciendo su corazón a todo y a todos con tal de no sufrir" dijo mágnum, vegeta no deseaba para nada eso "o 2 alguien y no digo que yo, pero alguien terminara por seducirla y al final reclamarla como suya y ella lo hará con tal de no sufrir la soledad que esta sintiendo ahora mismo, eso es lo que quieres? Que termine con alguien que puede que no la ame o tan siquiera aprecie con tal de no estar sola"…

"no se que hacer" "ve con ella dile lo que me dijiste a mi, pero antes pregúntate algo, estas dispuesto a corresponderle?, estas dispuesto a estar con ella?, estas dispuesto a amarla y a cuidar de ella por el resto de sus vidas? Por que por lo que veo no es mujer que cambie de hombre así de fácil una vez que lo ama" "su primer novio fue a los 16 y siguió con el hasta hace 2 años" dijo vegeta "descanso mi caso" dijo mágnum "y que debo hacer yo debo seguir con… mi proyecto?" "pues enfócale un nuevo significado, no lo hagas solo por ti si no por ella para hacerla sentirse orgullosa de ti" dijo mágnum " eso le dio un nuevo brillo en los ojos a vegeta, entrenar para salvar a la tierra y a ella, no solo por ser mas fuerte que kakarotto, eso seria un bono, "que hago?" "ve con ella y díselo" "no se como" "si tienes tiempo tengo una sugerencia mas divertida para ustedes 2" dijo mágnum y el y vegeta estuvieron platicando toda la noche…..

_(Para su información mágnum se caso con su hermana yuriko que no era mas que una amiga de la infancia y ellos viven en la capital oeste, vegeta y el son algo así como amigos y suelen salir a conversar mientras pasean a sus hijos, eso es ahora en la actualidad eeee)_

BULMA: por su parte el día de bulma fue normal después de haberse escondido por algunos días de mágnum sintió que estaba siendo muy tonta, el dijo que podían ser amigos y ella se sentía muy sola, "kuroi decidí salir a pasear el día de hoy, no tengo por que estar aquí yo solita lamentándome por mi misma, esa no soy yo y no quiero ser así nunca mas, cuida el cuarto" el gatito solo maulló y bulma se fue… sin saber que desde que puso un pie fuera del hotel había estado siendo observada por 2 familiares pares de ojos, "bueno hombre V ella ya salio, empieza operación alucinando" "NO ME LLAMES ASI Y SE LO QUE DEBO HACER" dice vegeta a su transmisor en el oído… y así se va tras bulma….

Bulma todo ese día estuvo alucinando, había estado viendo en un momento a vegeta en un lugar y al instante ya no estaba "me estoy volviendo loca" todo el día continuo así hasta que ella perdió la cabeza "YA NO LO SOPORTO" y subió a su auto y se dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad, decidió ver el atardecer desde la playa y allí se quedo "por que me pasa esto a mi?, acaso me estaré volviendo loca?..." "Tal vez onna siempre has sido muy inestable" bulma no lo podía creer, "esa voz…Vegeta?" y de detrás de ella apareció un vegeta en pantalón negro, camisa roja desmangada y chaleco negro de cuero "valla sin palabras onna? Primera vez para todo" ella no sabia que decir, solo se le quedo mirando con cara de no creerlo, y luego se hecho a reír "que tienes onna acaso te volviste loca?" pregunto un indignado vegeta "creo que si, por que te estoy viendo aquí y en ropa de civil, dios creo que ya perdí la razón, dice levantándose del piso y caminando lejos de vegeta, este se le aparece frente a ella "a donde vas mujer?" dice amenazadoramente en susurro "a ver a mi doctor creo que por fin perdí la cabeza" "esa creo que la perdiste hace mucho mujer creo que por estar tanto tiempo con los insectos y por la comida de tu madre" dice en tono de burla, eso hizo enojar a bulma "mira tu cosa, en primera solo fue una expresión, en segunda no tienes derecho a insultar a mis amigos y en tercera a ti te fascina la comida de mi madre" dijo ella en furia contenida, el solo levanto una ceja y sonrió…

"así me gusta mas" dijo el acercándosele "que cosa?" dijo ella "así me gusta mas tu forma de ser, ya era hora de que volvieras a actuar como la misma, onna hasta yo me preocupe" dio sonriéndole burlonamente, bulma se le quedo mirando "vegeta en realidad eres tu?" el solo hizo un hump, "claro que soy yo mujer" entonces ella empezó a retroceder alejándose de el "a donde crees que vas?" le dijo vegeta acercándosele "NO TE ACERQUES" le dijo ella… "QUE?" el no lo entendía "QUE HACES AQUÍ?" "que crees que hago, vine a llevarte a casa" dijo el "NO" solo estableció ella sin moverse ni un centímetro y mirando directo a los ojos "que?" el no lo creia "DIJE NO, ASI QUE VETE" dice mientras se iba hecha una fiera "el latoso del bazo y la acerco a el, tomándola de los hombros para que no huyera "mira mujer yo…" y se quedo mudo al verla llorando "te lastime?" "SI, con tu presencia aquí" dijo ella el no lo entendía "yo me fui para no ser una carga para ti y ahora vienes para acá para divertirte con mi sufrimiento, se que tu no sientes nada por mi vegeta pero eso no te da derecho a explotar mi corazón para tu diversión" dijo ella empezando a llorar mas fuerte, el sintió una daga en el corazón, "yo… lo siento" dijo el mirando cabizbajo hacia otro lado, ella no lo pudo creer eso no podía ser fingido, el no era tan buen actor y sus mentiras ella las podía leer muy bien "vegeta… solo vuelve a casa y sigue entrenando vuélvete el guerrero mas fuerte y con eso me daré por bien pagada, así sabré que mi sacrificio no fue en vano" dijo ella y se le acerco a vegeta y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el se le quedo mirando mientras su mano se posaba en su mejilla "adiós vegeta" y ella se empezó a ir cuando el la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia el y la beso…

Bulma estaba en el cielo pero su mente la llevo al infierno de nuevo, "no vegeta por favor no" dijo ella sollozando "por que?" dijo el "tu sabes por que, será mas difícil para mi vegeta… me duele… el corazón cada vez que pienso en ti… por que se que tu no sientes lo mismo" ella le dio un empujoncito soltándose de su abrazo pero el la volvió a jalar mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevo volando hasta un risco cercano, allí se sentó en la orilla de este mientras aun tenia a bulma en sus brazos, abrasándola fuertemente contra su pecho sin dejarla ir, -y no es que a ella le fascinara la idea de que el la soltara- "onna… solo diré esto una vez… por que es muy difícil para mi esto entendiste?" ella solo asintió con la cabeza, "me estoy tragando mi orgullo en esto mujer… que es lo único que mi padre me dejo, mi orgullo como príncipe y sayajin" ella asintió de nuevo "mujer yo… no puedo decir que te amo" bulma miro hacia otro lado y una lagrima le corrió la mejilla, vegeta con la mano hizo que ella lo mirara de nuevo y le bezo la mejilla para limpiar la lagrima, ella se quedo sorprendida "no puedo decirlo por que no se que es" ella lo miro sorprendida con los ojos súper abiertos.

Vegeta continuo "en el planeta Bejita los sayan no practicamos los sentimientos, somos guerreros solo conocemos la emoción por la batalla, el odio, el rencor, el sufrimiento y lo mas que sentimos por otro individuo es la empatia, respeto si es hábil y fuerte… y lo que es respecto a buscar pareja solo lo hacemos por necesidad para procrear un heredero lo que buscamos normalmente es que sea fuerte y resistente, lo suficiente para defenderse sola y que sea capaz de engendrar" bulma se sintió indignada "y antes de que digas si eso es lo que yo busco te diré que si… (ella trato de volverse a voltear pero el la volvió a tomar por la mejilla) pero eso fue antes… nadie nunca demostró aprecio por mi, ni siquiera mi padre para el yo solo era un trofeo mas para alimentar su ego" ella lo mira "y tu madre?" dijo ella titubeante "los sayan no toman parejas basándose en lo que sentimos solo elegimos pareja por status, solo para engendrar buscando que la descendencia sea la mas fuerte, mi madre solo fue escogida por mi padre por ser la mas fuerte y hábil guerrera y la tomo como pareja permanente para que solo engendrara su descendencia, ella solo me engendro y superviso mi crianza y entrenamiento pero nunca me cuido solo me miro de lejos como yo lo hacia con ella, ella entrenaba a las hembras sayan para el combate al ser la mas fuerte y mi entrenamiento quedo en manos de nappa" dijo vegeta…

"y tu padre?" el hizo un resuello "el solo se enfocaba en si mismo, cuando cumplí los 5 el se empezó a interesar mas en mi, me llevaba a planetas para aprender como purgarlos, como tratar con rebeldes de planetas capturados y como tratar con personas peligrosas" "como friezer?" "si el era el principal", ella lo miro y se acomodo mejor en sus brazos recargándose en su pecho y acurrucando su cabeza en el hombro de vegeta "vegeta tu tenias a alguien especial en el planeta bejita?" "te refieres a una pareja?" "si" el miro al cielo, ya empezaba a oscurecer "no mujer yo era un niño de 10 años cuando mi planeta fue exterminado por friezer… un sayan puede reclamar una hembra cuando tiene una edad aproximada de 15 a 20 años, si mantiene un estatus apropiado, las mujeres eran escasas en su mayoría solo eran varones los que nacían y solo los varones se enviaban a planetas a purgar de infantes, las hembras eran entrenadas en el planeta Bejita y cuando se volvían adolescentes se incluían como elementos en la armada" bulma podía comprender "las hembras eran tan raras que eran demasiado preciadas como para arriesgarnos a que se extraviaran como le paso a kakarotto" dijo vegeta "mujer…onna… bulma…" ella lo miro fijo "yo no puedo decir que te amo, por que yo no se que es eso, pero si te diré que siento una fuerte emoción hacia ti, me atraes y no solo en lo que se refiere a lo carnal, por que yo viví sin eso hasta que te conocí" bulma se sonrojo, era obvio que el nunca estuvo con una sayan, pero sin ninguna otra clase de hembra? "Por que?" dijo ella ocultando su bochorno en el pecho de vegeta "por que nunca me intereso perder mi tiempo cortejando hembras alienígenas" ella se sintió algo insultada..

Bulma volvió a desviar la mirada "o" solo dijo ella "tu fuiste la excepción, nunca conocí una hembra de bajo nivel de pelea que fuera tan similar en carácter aun sayan" ella se volvió a avergonzar "Vegeta… cuida lo que dices" dijo ella en tono de amenaza "lo vez hay esta la prueba, nadie se atrevía nunca a responderme, ni hombre y mucho menos mujer y con tan bajo nivel de pelea, los primeros días me extraño tanto tu forma de actuar hacia mi que me sorprendí y no sabia como actuar" "es por eso que peleas tanto conmigo?" le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, esto lo apeno y se volteo un poco "no… antes te ignoraba recuerdas?" ella sonrió "si recuerdo que solo refunfuñabas a lo que te decía" "y tu actuabas dócil y amable hasta que te empecé a gritar y ordenar" dijo el sonriendo "claro solo actuaba amable por que no tenia sentido tratarte mal si no lo merecías, pero nadie se atreve a responderme como lo hacías sin recibir su reprimenda… como crees que he mantenido bajo control a todo el z-senchi, bien saben ellos que conmigo no se juega y eso hasta piccoro lo sabe" dijo ella dándole un hump a vegeta cazándose de brazos y mirando en dirección opuesta "esa es una de las razones por las que me siento tan atraído hacia ti mujer insolente" le dijo tallando su mejilla con la de bulma.

Ella se quedo boca abierta "mujer sabes por que vine hasta acá?" ella parpadeo con cara de ingenua "por que te desafié y me fui?" "Mas o menos… pero fue por que llegue a la resolución de que no puedo estar sin la seguridad de que tu estarás allí para mi… bulma" ella se le quedo mirándolo boca abierta "nunca nadie se preocupo por mi en la forma en que tu lo haces, de manera verdadera y sincera y esa forma de actuar hacia mi cuando alguno de los insectos habla mal de mi, eres tan…?" "maternal?" dice bulma "tampoco sabría decirlo mujer" "lo siento…mmmm sobre protectora?" "mejor" dijo el, "muj… bulma… bulma te preguntare esto solo una vez por que de esto dependerá lo que pase en el futuro, entendiste?" ella asintió "bulma-donno (como señorita bulma pero muy respetuoso y formal) serias mi compañera de vida?" bulma se quedo boca abierta…

Vegeta no tomo su reacción muy bien el la sentó a su lado dejándola ir, y se volteo para no mirarla, entonces fue su turno para quedar boca abierto cuando ella lo atrajo hacia si misma, el quedando con su cabeza en el pecho ella mientras ella lo abrazaba dulcemente "si… vegeta… acepto gustosamente ser tu compañera… pero en la tierra se le llama esposa…" el la abrazo por la cintura si quitarse de su regazo "entonces quieres ser mi esposa?" ella lo abrazo mas "si vegeta seré tu esposa y tu mi esposo" el sonrió… y susurro –esposo…- ella empezó a acariciarle la melena y la espalda, "como extrañe esto" dijo vegeta "yo también" dijo mientras vegeta le mordisqueaba el cuello "vegeta y como se casan los sayan?" dijo ella "que es casarse?" dijo el "bueno en la tierra hacemos una ceremonia donde ante nuestro dios una pareja se consagra fidelidad como compañeros ente dios y los hombres en unidad hasta el fallecimiento de uno de los 2" dijo ella, "nosotros no tenemos eso solo el rey proclama a su consorte como reina en una ceremonia de presentación, mientras que los demás solo hacen el acto del lazo (the mate bond) donde el macho reclama a la hembra como suya" ella parpadeo con cara de ingenua "te refieres a sexo?" el dio una risa ahogada "eso y la marca" "que marca?" "no estoy seguro es algo que pasara durante nuestro apareamiento y será un impulso donde yo marcare tu cuerpo y al hacerlo tu harás lo mismo con el mió" dijo el ruborizado ……………(que lindo verdad?)

Ella parpadeo y luego abrió la bocota pasa decir un enorme "QUEEEE?" dijo ella en grito chillón "mujer modera tu vos tengo oídos sensibles" "y como vas a marcarme, quemándome o algo así?" "no lo creo pero si es eso y no lo deseas no lo are" dijo el mirando hacia otro lado para que ella no viera su decepción "A NO, NI LO PIENSES LO QUE SEA QUE SE NECESITE HACER SE HARA, ENTENDISTE?, LO QUE SEA PARA QUE SEAS MIO Y YO TUYA SE VA A HACER" vegeta la miro boca abierto todo perplejo "enserio?" "claro" dijo ella jalándolo para besarlo "a y mujer, los sayan no nos besamos lo mas parecido es esto" dice tallando su mejilla contra la de ella, y dándole un mordisco en la punta de la nariz, ella le sonrió juguetonamente a lo que el se sonrojo, es la primera vez que el hace esto y que ella al no ser sayan y que lo acepte también es tan emocional para el "y dime que opinas de besar geta-kun" dijo ella seductoramente ofreciendo sus labios al AHORA excitado sayan "bastante placentero" dijo reclamando los labios de su mujer…

Vegeta tomo a bulma por el talle sujetándola fuertemente contra el mientras la llevaba volando hasta la cámara de gravedad "vegeta que hace el GR aquí?" el sonrió "y donde crees que e estado durmiendo mientras te buscaba en este lugar mujer?" "vegeta dime me has estado espiando en estas ultimas2 semanas verdad?" dijo ella acusadoramente "espiando no… contemplando a mi futura mujer si…" bulma se puso colorada "entonces viste a los otros… sujetos a mi alrededor?" el gruño "si… y vi. como los mandabas al infierno a todos, excepto al ultimo…" dijo en tono acusador "es que era tan amable y me recordaba a…" se callo la boca y miro a otro lugar "a quien?" ya sabiendo que era el, el también noto ese parecido en la forma de actuar "A TI YA LO DIJE ESTAS CONTENTO?" dijo ella furiosa, "si y mucho" dijo el sonriendo burlonamente, a lo que ella le lanza un puñetazo al estomago y otro a la quijada…

El se quedo pasmado mirando el rostro sonriente de la pequeña onna que lo golpeo… "ummm una chica agresiva… eso me gusta" le dijo seductoramente mientras la tomaba de las caderas repegandosela a su despierta hombría, ella soltó un EEECK ahogado, que se transforma en jadeos de placer que vegeta acompaño con los suyos mientras los 2 se acariciaban calurosamente… ella lo empezó a besar "vegeta… mi vegeta… hazme tuya…" mientras entraban a la cámara de gravedad, ellos se iban desvistiendo…. "bulma… mi mujer… solo mía…" dijo el entre carisias y besos salvajes hacia todo el esplendor de cuerpo que tenia frente a el "mi vegeta no ouji, solo mió" dijo bulma acariciándole todo lo que podía alcanzar saboreando el sabor exótico de su piel…. :HENTAI SCENE COMING UP:

los 2 estaban sobre el pequeño colchón que tenia la cámara de gravedad, desnudos y sudorosos, vegeta necesitaba probar todo el cuerpo de bulma, examinar cada centímetro de piel y cuerpo de esa diosa entonces el le lamió, beso y mordisqueo desde su cuello pasando a sus enormes pechos que succiono como crió sin comer por días, "mi vegeta" gritaba bulma en delirio, "mi onna solo mía" decía vegeta, bajo por su vientre lamiéndolo y mordisqueando el área de su ombligo, jugando con su lengua en el, luego bajo a su mas añorado tesoro, besando justo arriba de este, logrando sacar deliciosos gemidos de éxtasis de su hembra "luego por fin hundió su rostro entre esas dos piernas de piel blanca y mas suave que la seda, bulma estaba en el cielo, mientras vegeta de daba el oral mas delicioso de su vida ella jugaba con su melena acariciando su cabello y rasgando con sus uñas los hombros y espalda de vegeta cuando se arqueaba hacia delante, el estaba en la gloria, dios cada lamida de néctar de su diosa era mas dulce que la anterior hasta que su boca fue inundada de los jugos de su ángel y sus oídos de su grito pasional, ella cayo en la cama tratando de calmar su respiración, el gateo sobre su cuerpo lamiendo su camino hasta arriba para verla cara a cara, le lamió el cuello y subió a su rostro beso sus labios, beso sus mejillas mordisqueo sus lóbulos de los oídos y termino con una mordidita en su nariz, luego bulma vio el rostro de vegeta y sonrió para ocultar su sorpresa, el le estaba sonriendo dulcemente con los ojos entre cerrados, sin ninguna facción recia, se veía tan feliz y complacido, como si estuviera en paz….

"bulma gírate por favor" le susurro en el oído, ella asintió y se volteo para estar boca abajo, el comenzó de nuevo con su inspección hacia bulma, lamió su cuello en especial un unto en la nuca donde su cuello se unía con la espalda, luego bajo par la espalda besando y acariciándola, hasta sus carnosas posaderas, dios eran un deleite, bulma estaba toda agitada por la excitación, y el podía sentirlo, luego lamió el camino que se formaba entre sus piernas, "noooooooo vegetaaaaaa" el le clavo la lengua en su entrada trasera, ella se sentía algo humillada, pero dios se relajo de inmediato cuando el paso a solo lamerle desde su rosquita hasta sus labios vaginales, "lo siento" solo dijo vegeta ella simplemente le susurro "me las pagaras niño travieso" en forma de puchero a lo que el solo sonrió, el se separo de ella y se puso de rodillas en el colchón junto a ella mirándola intensamente, ella le sonrió seductoramente…

Pero solo recibió un gruñido de impaciencia, ella no entendía, se levanto y se puso de rodillas también frente a el, el le sonrió y se aproximo como gatito que ve busca el regazo de su amo, ella lo abrazo alo que el solo se le recostó con su cabeza en las piernas de ella dejándola acariciarlo, ella no entendía, entonces pensó un poco, vegeta había estado inspeccionándola en cierta forma, es que acaso el me esta dejando hacerle lo mismo?, ella sonrió malévolamente, -tiempo de saldar cuentas cariño, "ella lo empujo fuera de su regazo, el puso cara de niño malcriado, ese puchero era tan lindo –en verdad lo estaba disfrutado- pensó vegeta, el tener a alguien mimándolo era algo que el experimento y eso le gusto en extremo….

Ella lo acomodo para que estuviera boca arriba mientras ella se sentaba justo sobre su hombría, el soltó un gemido de deseo cuando ella apoyando sus manos en el pecho de el empezó a tallar su entre pierna con su hombría, el estaba en el paraíso… luego ella bajo su rostro hasta el de vegeta acariciando su rostro, besándolo sin dejar ningún lado sin probar luego de atacar sus orejas, bajo al cuello y hombros, hasta sus enormes pectorales, vegeta por su parte le sobaba la espalda subiendo a su cabeza para acariciar su cabello, el la quería besar pero ella no había terminado de jugar con los pezones de vegeta así que en repuesta ella le mordió la mano, el la miro sorprendido, y ella le dio un gruñido, como diciendo –compórtate es mi turno- el se éxito aun mas y bulma lo sintió, ella bajo sus atenciones hasta los abdominales de vegeta, mirando como el se lamina la mano que ella le mordió, -Ecchi (menos fuerte que pervertido)- pensó ella el solo sonrió, ella bajo hasta estar frente a frente con el falo de vegeta…

Comenzó lamiéndolo desde su punta del pene hasta sus testículos, vegeta estaba en el cielo, ella comento a darle una oral tremendo metiéndoselo entre en la garganta jugando con su lengua lamiendo el falo, mientras que sus manos masajeaban la base y sus joyas, luego se lo saco u empezó a chupar la base del pene justo sobre las bolas de el, el soltó y grito de fiera, "BULLLLMAAAA" música para los oídos de ella, entonces ella lamió sus joyitas mientras que con un mano acariciaba su falo y con la otras sobaba su pierna izquierda para que las abriera mas, y cuando el estaba en un trance de placer ella ataco, bajo sus lamidas justo hasta…."AAAAGHH" grito vegeta mientras bulma le daba un beso francés en ese lugar, el soltó un gruñido de enfado, pero ella lo distrajo apretando su agarre en su pene, eso lo hizo flaquear y caer de nuevo en el colchón, vegeta la veía mientras ella volvía a subir a lamer su falo, eso lo relajo….EEEEEEE mala opción, no miro mientras bulma se lamía un dedo que le introdujo eeeennnnn…"AAAAAAAOOUUGGG" grito el cuando sintió en intruso….

El no lo podía creer esa mujer le estaba invadiendo un área restringida –que tu también le invadiste y no me refiero a aporiíta si no la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos olvidadizo- dijo el subconsciente de vegeta, el se gruño así mismo, así que sin mas opción el se dejo, además no era tan incomodo, era como si le sobara los órganos internos de u miembro, además cuando ella alcanzaba su próstata era algo nunca antes sentido, claro que solo la dejaría a ella hacérselo seria su mujer, pero no muy a menudo algo así como en ocasiones especiales, pensó el, era muy incomodo para el y bulma lo noto así que lo dejo en paz, no quería terminar volviéndolo gay… así que ella volvió a acariciarle el falo y lo bombeo como becerro a la vaca, hasta que "BULMAAAA" el se vino dentro de la ardiente boca de su mujer, "delicioso mi rey" dijo ella, vegeta pelo los ojos "rey…" susurro vegeta, ella sabia lo que hacia, lo giro tomándolo de una pierna y lo puso boca abajo, empezó besando sus muslos subiendo a sus duros glúteos marcándolos con mordiditas, eso le arrancaba gemidos de placer a vegeta luego le dio un bezo chupeton al punto donde solía tener la cola a lo que el saco un rígido de bestia enjaulada, ella subió por su espalda hasta su cuello terminado sus atenciones mordisqueando el lóbulo de sus oídos, "mmm sabes delicioso, mi apuesto sayan" dijo ella vegeta estaba mas que excitado la quería hacer suya y la quería pero YA…

"bulma no puedo mas" dijo el volteándose y tomándola en brazos "esta bien cariño pero se gentil, recuerda que es mi primera vez, hazlo despacio para que no me duela" el la miro alarmado "DOLER?, ESTO DUELE?" ella le sonrió "a los hombres no mucho será solo un poco de presión, pero las mujeres al inicio como estrechas allá abajo por lo que cuando entres en mi serás tu el que me estire para amoldarme a ti" dijo ella, vegeta asintió entendiendo, "además no se como serán las sayan pero las humanas tenemos una pequeña barrera que marca nuestra pureza, así que cuando tenemos por primera vez relaciones y esa barrera se rompe sangramos un…" "SANGRAN?... QUIERES DECIR QUE TE ROMPO POR DENTRO?" el se sintió alarmado, no quería dañar a bulma "es algo normal vegeta solo será esta primera vez que yo sangre, pues para la próxima vez ya no tendré la barrera" le dice besándolo un poco para relajarlo, "segura que no te lastimare?" "claro cariño, bueno al principio me dolerá pero es que ya te dije las primerizas somos estrechas, pero con el tiempo mi cuerpo se adaptara a ti y solo a ti… mi vegeta" dice abrazándolo, "esta bien" el se posiciona entre sus piernas, poniendo la punta en la entrada "hazlo lentamente cariño para que me acostumbre y cuando sientas mi barrera hazlo de una sola vez para que pase el dolor rápido" ella estableció abrasándolo por el cuello….

el se sentía culpable, "mujer no tenemos que hacerlo justo ahora" "no te atrevas a flaquear ahora sayancito…" el se trago su indecisión y empezó a penetrarla lentamente, el cerro los ojos mientras ella lo abrazaba temblorosa por el dolor, el estaba sintiendo delicioso, pero eso lo ignoro al escuchar los sollozos de bulma, "bulma lo siento" dice abrazándola cuando sintió la barrera de bulma, el empezó a salir lentamente y de un solo golpe la metió en su mayoría dentro de ella rompiendo la barrera que marcaba a su onna como pura, volviéndola suya, "lo siento, lo siento" susurro el mientras la abrazaba ella solo jadeaba y sollozaba un poco, vegeta no se movió y bulma tampoco…

vegeta estaba considerando salirse ella, pero cual seria su sorpresa cuando bulma empezó a mover sus caderas, contra el, el la miro y pudo ver lagrimas en sus ojos pero esa mirada?, era de lujuria pura…"vegeta por favor" dijo ella, el lentamente empezó a penetrarla, "sisisi, así mas por favor mas" ella empezó a jadear y vegeta empezó a disfrutar gustosamente esta nueva sensación, cielos era deliciosos en verdad era la gloria, ella era tan estrecha, era como estar en su boca pero mucho placentero y era como ser envuelto como con una lengua gigante que lo quería succionar al interior… vegeta comenzó a penetrarla mas duramente motivado por los gemidos y riegos de su mujer "si, mi rey si, así papito mas duro mas duro" "si , si mujer dios que estrecha estas, dios así muévete así" ellos estaban en el cielo acumulando un calor interno que estaba apunto de estallar…. "vegeta me vengo, ve vengo, voy a estallar" "yo también, ya no puedo mas BULMAAAA" "VEGETAAAA" y así ellos estallaron al mismo tiempo viniéndose al unísono sintiéndose uno solo…

para vegeta esta fue la experiencia mas bella de su vida, y mas placentera también, y para bulma no fue distinto, "te amo vegeta" "bulma amor es esto que siento cunado estoy contigo?" dijo el entre su respiración agitada "amor es cuando sientes que solo con esa persona quieres estar, que es muy importante para ti y que la sientes como si fuera parte de ti mismo" "en ese caso… bulma… te amo" dijo besándola con pasión, el la abrazo y comenzó a besarle el cuello y lentamente la puso boca abajo mientras el se le ponía sobre ella, ella de reacción abrió las piernas y el se alzo, ninguno de los dos podía controlarse y vegeta lentamente la penetro de nuevo, levantándole las caderas para hacerle un "perrito" el comenzó lentamente pero acelero cuando ella empezó a empujar sus caderas contra el, así continuaron hasta que vegeta bajo, tomándola de los hombros mientras le besaba el cuello y de improviso la mordió en la base del cuello, cuando ambos se vinieron por segunda vez…

Ella grito de dolor y trato de moverse pero se quedo inmóvil sintiendo como la mordida empezó a sangrar, luego el dolor fue remplazado por una ola de placer que nublo su mente y ella se relamió los labio mientras vegeta succionaba la herida y al final lamiéndola para que dejara de sangrar… el despertó del trance y se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, "bulma estas bien?" ella no contesto, el salio de ella y la volteo miro el rostro de bulma ido, con la mirada perdida " MUJER?, BULMA?" el se sintió fatal, "dios que te he hecho?" se dijo el mismo en susurro mientras la abrazaba, una lagrima escapo de sus ojos, entonces ella de un movimiento se libero de su abrazo y lo sujeto por detrás, "bulma?" AAAAGH" el se quedo en shock cuando ella lo mordió en el mismo punto, el se quedo con la mente en blanco siendo invadido por un placer increíble, a el no le dolió tanto como a bulma pues el ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor, después sintió como ella lo lamía y como lentamente ella lo soltaba de su agarre el trato de ver que pasaba y la mirto como caía de nuevo a la cama, desmayada "bulma?" el se le acerco y noto que estaba "DORMIDA?" grito el algo perplejo, ella abrió los ojos lentamente, "MMM que paso vegeta?" dijo ella sonriendo cansadamente "que tu también me mordiste" "no lo hice" dijo ella "si lo hiciste mira" dijo mostrándole la herida "DIOS YO HICE ESO?" "SIP" dijo el traviesamente, "lo siento" "por que? Si es normal, eso debe ser la marca de unión" dijo vegeta "OH" dijo ella acurrucándosele, el la abrazo y ambos se quedaron dormidos abrasados "solo mía solo tuyo" dijo el "solo tuya solo mió" dijo ella y ambos se quedaron dormidos… a la mañana siguiente bulma y vegeta decidieron irse al hotel donde se hospedaba bulma para pasar el resto de la semana juntos antes de volver a casa juntos como pareja…END FLASHHHHHHHHHH

_**Devuelta al presente**_

vegeta se había ido a acostar mientras se acomodaba se llevo la mano a su cuello y en la parte de atrás acaricio una cicatriz que tenia mientras sonreía… mientras que bulma se llevaba la suya al mismo punto y también adorno su rostro con una sonrisa… entonces ambos pronunciaron un dialogo similar "solo mía, solo tuyo" dice vegeta quedándose dormido, "solo tuya, solo mió" dijo quedándose dormida… cuando una figura se acercaba a ella emanando pura energía negativa… bulma abrió los ojos cuando escucho una similar voz llamándola "BULMAAAA" ella empezó a temblar y a llorar pues frente a ella estaba a quien mas temía encontrar "brolly" dijo bulma en casi susurro a lo cual el solo sonrió y de pronto para bulma solo hubo oscuridad….

/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/

Elenahedgehog: _que pasara?? Pues esperen el próximo chapter para ver…Y NI SIQUIERA LES DARE EL TITULO DEL SIGUIENTE CHAPTER PARA QUE NO TENGAN NI IDEA DE LO QUE PASARA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_


	13. Chapter 13 La caida del angel

A/N: OK este es uno de mis primeros fics, los iré agregando poco a poco así que ténganme paciencia siiiiiiiii (si alguien me puede ayudar a traducirlos al ingles se los agradecería mucho)

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

-- / -- / -- / -- / --

**LA CAÍDA DEL ÁNGEL**

Advertencia para aquellos que aman a bulma y no gustan de verla sufrir…. No lean este chapter OK 

:( TOT ) PERDONAME BULMA ( TOT ) : 

Juro que amo tanto a bulma como todos pero el chapter lo requiere…. 

_Todo estaba oscuro… no puedo ver nada… todo mi cuerpo me duele… incluso en lugares que no puedo mencionar… _

_Recordé que estaba recostada en la cueva tratando de resguardarme del frió…. Pero ya no tengo frió… trato de moverme pero no puedo mover ni siquiera mis brazos… lo mismo que me esta brindando su calor me esta aprisionando… _

_No puedo liberarme… trato de empujarlo pero es muy pesado para moverlo, no puedo respirar bien me esta comprimiendo… me tiene sujetada por la cintura, también por los hombros y tiene a mis piernas igualmente aprisionadas… no puedo liberarme… es muy fuerte… _

_Entonces siento al objeto moverse… entonces me percato de que no tengo puesta ninguna prenda… lentamente abro los ojos pero estoy tan cansada y adolorida que es por eso que los podía abrir…_

_Por fin los obro y veo una luz, es una fogata pero no es la que hice es mucho mas grande… donde estoy? La cueva de la cascada no era tan grande y no tenía cristales creciendo en las paredes… _

_Cristales? Pero solo existen en la región de YOUHAN, eso esta más lejos de donde antes me encontraba, aquí solo hay montañas y nieve… entonces ese objeto que me aprisiona me jala más hacia el mismo…_

_mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas cuando veo quienes el que me tiene en sus brazos… dios noooo por kami noooo… lloro en silencio para no despertarlo… no es justo que esto me pase a mi… solo le tendí una mano amiga… fui buena con el le brinde mi amistad y esto es lo que obtengo?... no merezco sufrir esto…_

_lloro aun mas cuando a mi mente vienen los sucesos del día anterior… quiero morir… esto es peor que el infierno… dios… jamás podré ver a mi familia a los ojos de nuevo… me siento sucia y asqueada conmigo misma por ser tan débil… por no haber podido hacer algo para evitarlo… _

_Me sentí tan débil y pequeña… tan insignificante… por todos los dioses ayúdenme por favor… Dios se esta despertando… me empieza a lamer el cuello, me tiene sujeta por la espalda, con su brazo me abraza sujetando mi pecho, con su cola mi cintura y su pierna alrededor de mi cadera aprisionando mis piernas… _

_Solo empiezo a llorar lentamente mientras revivo los horribles tormentos que me ha hecho pasar… mientras vuelvo a la oscuridad oigo su lúgubre voz diciendo mi nombre en mí oído…. BULMAAAA… dice antes de que pierda la conciencia de nuevo…_

_Mientras una bulma esta dormida se oyen las voces desde la entrada de la gruta "BROLLY SAL COBARDE Y MUSTRA LA CARA" era la voz de piccoro, el dormitado sayan se despierta y prácticamente arrojando a bulma se levanta y se viste saliendo hecho una fiera totalmente motivado con la intención de fulminar a quien se atrevió a interrumpirlo…_

_**UN DÍA ANTES……….**_

Desperté de mi dulce sueño del pasado cuando una voz temiblemente familiar dijo mi nombre…voltee y vi a brolly sonriendo maliciosamente, volteo a ver hacia todas partes, pero no tengo salida, entonces mientras el se acercaba a mi yo tome uno de los leños encendido y se lo arroje al rostro, el lo desintegro con el ki de su cuerpo antes de que lo tocara, pero cuando me busca ya no estoy, use eso como distracción y le saque la vuelta.

Corro a la entrada pero cuando paso la cortina de agua choco con una muralla de solidó músculo, el me toma de la cintura, yo le ordeno que me suelte pero el solo me sonríe burlonamente, entonces, el me coloca una especie de tiara en la frente… su tiara, recuerdo que ya la había tenido en la cabeza pero cuando huía se me callo, el me sujeta fuertemente y nos vamos volando de ese lugar, la velocidad e intensidad de la presión me hacen desmayarme y la oscuridad vuelve a mi…

Despierto en una cabaña… estaba en la cama y veo con horror rastras de alguna pelea, veo una foto rota en el piso de una pareja de ancianos… supe de inmediato lo que paso… el los mato… tristemente puedo ver rastros de cenizas en el piso… , cuando tallo mi rostro con mis manos para quitarme la pereza me percato de la tiara… trato de quitármela pero esta vez no lo hace... me levanto y me miro en un pedazo de espejo que encontre, la gema que estaba rota no es la misma, el le puso una nueva, se parece a un cristal de esoterismo que se supone los shamanes usan para la energia del cuerpo… la anciana hermana de roshi me lo dijo una vez que le pregunte de que estaba hecha su esfera…

No puedo quitármela, la jalo, uso jabón, aceite, pero no sale, cuando trato de salir por la puerta esta sellada, trato de salir por una de las ventadas pero están bloqueadas por rocas, veo la chimenea y vi mi boleto de salida… pero muy tarde, oigo la puerta abrirse y veo a brolly entrar con frutos en sus manos, los pone en la cama, y los apunta con la mano, yo no me muevo de la pared en donde estoy, eso lo enoja va hacia mi tomándome del brazo me lleva a la cama y me arroja a esta… "come" me dice simplemente, yo lo miro con odio y desprecio, el solo me sonríe, como me encantaría borrarle de un golpe la sonrisa del rostro…

tomo una manzana y la empiezo a comer, el no deja de mirarme ningún segundo, cuando termino la manzana le tire el corazón al rostro el con su dedo la desintegra supo lo que iba a hacer, parece que soy su chiste siempre se esta riendo de mi… me ase una seña con la cabeza de que coma, tengo sed y no se ve nada de agua por lo que decido tomar una naranja, la pele y me la empiezo a comer algo nerviosa, el no deja de mirar cada movimiento que hago como si estuviera hipnotizado, la naranja estaba mas jugosa de lo que pensé por que se me empieza a escurrir un poco de jugo que se desliza por mi quijada hasta la garganta, yo entre tanto me lamo los dedos pues están pegajosos, sale mi fruta volando cuando del susto la arrojo, el se paro de un salto de la silla donde estaba sentado y se me abalanza…

"quítate de encima, déjame" el se pone sobre mi, me toma de los hombros y me arroja a la cama, empieza a lamer mi rostro y mi cuello, uso mis manos y trato de empujarlo, eso fue inútil es muy pesado, así que le clavo mis garras en el rostro, eso lo molesta y se levanta un poco de mi, con mis piernas entre las suyas uso mi arma mortal, lo pateo justo en la entre pierna, el grita y se cae de la cama, veo mi oportunidad y salgo de la casa, el se levanta y de la ira vuela la cabaña en pedazos, yo mientras corro dentro del bosquecito del lugar, dios recordare comprarle miles de obsequios a chichi por sus servicios como mi entrenadora personal, dios corro como ciervo por el bosque…

Entonces choco contra algo y veo la silueta de un hombre frente a mi, estoy por gritar cuando el me toma en sus brazos y me cubre la boca con una mano, "SHHHHH bulma soy yo…" esa vos la conozco, "yamcha?" volteo y lo miro sonriéndome, quiero gritar pero me contengo y lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, "estas bien?" "si, ahora si, snif" comienzo a sollozar, "Tien soy Yam… encontré a bulma al norte de shouyan" "se encuentra bien?" "si pero algo débil, el monstruo esta aquí, debemos irnos" "entendido" yamcha me toma en brazos y empieza a correr por el bosque cuando escuchamos una serie de explosiones y una voz diciendo mi nombre en total ira "BULMAAA" yamcha acelera cuando nos damos cuenta de se nos acabo el bosque, y el sigue lanzando bolas de energía en nuestra dirección "tien necesito que vengas por bulma, el infeliz nos tiene acorralados" "estas loco te matara" le digo en desesperación, el solo me sonríe y sale volando "oye idiota si quieres a bulma tendrás que alcanzarme" y yamcha sale volando como rayo y un brolly furioso tras de el…. Espero sentada en el árbol en que me oculto yamcha, entonces miro debajo y miro a tien "tien" le digo y el mira arriba alarmado "SAL DE AQUÍ" me grita antes de ser alcanzado por una bola de energía, , entonces sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espina y cuando volteo , el esta justo detrás de mi "no tiene caso bulma" dijo el y yo solo empecé a llorar, entonces el oprime la gema de ese extraño brazalete y todo se vuelve tinieblas para mi…

**EN LA HABITACION DEL TIEMPO…**

Vegeta estaba entrenando cuando sintió un dolor en el pecho, "que pasa vegeta?" "algo esta mal puedo sentirlo" goku lo mira y el empieza a sentirse alarmado también "será mejor que nos apresuremos" dijo goku poniéndose en posición de batalla, "listo kakarotto?" "hagámoslo" y la habitación se ilumino por una luz dorada, que incluso se pudo ver desde afuera…

DE VUELTA CON BULMA…..

Brolly llego a una cueva en la región de youhan, todo estaba cubierto por nieve y había una horrible tormenta, era imposible que ella tratara de huir ahora, la llevo hasta el fondo de la cueva bloqueando la entrada con una enorme roca, solo dejando una pequeña abertura para que pasara un poco de aire… lanzo al piso un colcho y sobre de el, algunas mantas que había recolectado de las casas mas cercanas, (ya sabemos lo que le paso a la gente de esas casas) y cuidadosamente deposito a bulma sobre esa especie de nido que el hizo, mientras el hacia una fogata, salio y volvió pronto con alimentos y un barril de agua, después de medio ordenar el lugar, el se sentó un rato contemplando las llamas de la fogata, entonces escucho un dulce quejido seguido de un pequeño chillido de desconfort, el sonrió cuando vio a su pequeña presa acurrucándose lo mas que podía entre las sabanas para obtener calor… "frió?... ya no mas" dijo el mientras se despojaba de su ropa….

El se acomodo con cuidado junto a la hembra que dormía, suavemente le acaricio el cuerpo… con el cual había estado fantaseando, el sentía su sangre hervir.. por fin seria suya, solo suya… le empezó a lamer el rostro , luego el cuello chupeteándolo un poco, con lo cual obtuvo gemiditos de placer provenientes de la pequeña criatura que estaba en su poder… luego le acaricio los pechos y bajo hasta su vientre y se detuvo justo donde iniciaba su falda, se la subió delicadamente mientras le abría las piernas… ese familiar olor invadió sus sentidos una vez mas, y su boca empezó a derramar saliva por el deseo de degustar una vez mas aquel néctar de dioses… con un tironcito le rompió la ropa intima y le empezó a lamer cada parte de aquel secreto lugar…

Bulma despertó debido a que alguien estaba tocándola, en especial cuando sintió una lengua en su entrepierna…"AAAAAAHH"… ella empezó a patearlo desesperada cuando vio que era brolly el que se lo estaba haciendo, había tenido un sueño en que vegeta se le acerca predadoramente y despertó con esta pesadilla… por su parte brolly ya estaba arto de su insolencia así que la sujeto y le empezó a romper toda la ropa "NOOO" ella solo gritaba y pataleaba desesperadamente, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, brolly quería degustar tranquilamente a esta pequeña criatura sin tener que distraer sus atenciones solo por su mala disposición, así que frente a bulma el acciono la gema de su brazalete y bulma quedo paralizada "que.. Me.. Esta.. Pasando"…. El solo sonríe malévolamente "Bulma…" para bulma esto era una pesadilla, ella no se podía mover y el solo se dedico a degustar a su pequeña presa.

HENTAI SCENE..RAPE…

El cuerpo de bulma estaba paralizado, no podía moverse y mucho menos evitar lo que el le estaba haciendo… frente a ella estaba un brolly sin ninguna prenda ambos desnudos y ella a su total merced… no podía gritar… no podía defenderse de el… lo único que podía ser era llorar… llorar su frustración… llorar su enojo… llorar el dolor que había en su corazón… lo único que quería era ver a vegeta una ultima después sabia que este podía ser su fin…

Brolly empezó a lamerle el rostro secando sus lagrimas luego invadió la boca de bulma con su lengua prodigándole un francés salvajemente, ella quería vomitar del asco de ser tocada por otro hombre, el solo pudo notar que el cuerpo de ella temblaba, el solo seguía sonriéndole, luego bajo a sus pechos, para empezar a devorarlos, los apretaba, mordía y succionaba de una forma tan brusca que la blanca y pálida piel de bulma estaba siendo adornada por moretones, el le devoro el cuerpo totalmente especialmente entre las piernas, estaba prodigándole una oral sujetándole las caderas con demasiada fuerza, el le dejo la marca de su agarre en ellas, luego bajo sus atenciones en su segundo orificio, bulma ni siquiera podía gritar su frustración y dolor solo podía hacer algunos gemidos y sonidos ahogados… lo único que hacia era llorar.

El por su parte seguía degustando todo el cuerpo de ese ángel que tenia a su merced… al que el le corto las alas… y sin ninguna advertencia el se levanto y poniéndosela en posición el entro en ella hasta el fondo… ella trato de gritar del dolor, el empezó a embestirla salvajemente llegando hasta los mas recónditos lugares de sus entrañas… el la tenia sujeta de las caderas marcándolas aun mas de su agarre, el solo se recreaba la vista viendo como los enormes hechos de bulma se agitaban con cada envestida… y finalmente después de estarla montando un rato se vino en ella… bulma estaba asqueada… solo algo calmaba su dolor y es que ella tenia su dispositivo de protección… no le daría gusto al malnacido de dejarla preñada… solo eso la reconfortaba…

Cuando el se salio ella pensó que por fin la dejaría en paz… que error, pues el la volteo poniéndola boca abajo y la penetro por detrás, ella quería gritar y lo único que pudo hacer era seguir con su mar de lagrimas, el empezó a envestirla salvajemente, "eres estrecha" simplemente dijo el demonio que la estaba poseyendo… ella se sentía morir… quería por lo menos desmayarse pero eso ni siquiera sucedía… el acabo dentro de ella y ella pensó que por fin la dejaría, que error, la jalo del cabello para levantarla y después la sujeto de los pechos mientras que la seguía envistiendo…

El le mordía el cuello y hombros y se enfureció cuando vio la marca del sayan macho en su cuello, el la mordió en el hombro mientras enfurecido la tomo de las caderas embistiéndola con furia…. –quiero morir por kamisama, solo quiero morir y que esto termine…. Vegeta- ella solo podía llorar, -este es mí castigo por ser siempre tan descuidada, por ser siempre tan ingenua- pensamientos que eran apoyados por el infierno que estaba pasando… el se vino por segunda vez dentro de ella, dejándola caer al piso… ella pensó que por fin la dejaría que error, el se acomodo detrás de ella y levantándole una pierna la invadió por detrás esta vez dentro de su vagina, la empezó a embestir mientras le lamía el cuello, siguió así hasta que después de venirse unas 3 veces en ella finalmente se durmió, abrasándola sin salirse de ella.

Mientras el dormía placidamente ella simplemente se quedo allí absorta en el dolor y en sus pensamientos tormentosos… lo único que la reconfortaba era saber que su familia estaba bien y mientras el estuviera aquí con ella su familia estaría libre de este monstruo… su hijo… sus padres… sus amigos… su esposo… su único amor…. Su vegeta…

TEMPLO CELESTE:

Vegeta y goku salían con los trajes rotos y todo mal heridos, fueron recibidos por mister poppo que curo sus heridas y los atendió… ya cambiados y listos para el combate… fueron recibidos por dende quien acababa de recibir las ultimas noticias de krillin… "yamcha, tien y chaos…muertos?" dijo goku todo en shock "piccoro, gohan y krillin están allá en este momento peleando con el monstruo…

Vegeta no podía contener su rabia había tenido que degradarse el mismo de su pedestal en el que el mismo se había puesto para poder estar con ella, la mujer mas apremiante de todo el universo, su mujer, su onna, su mejor amiga, compañera y esposa, la que le dio un hogar, y una oportunidad para una nueva vida… su bulma. Y no iba a permitir que ningún bastardo que se hiciera llamar el legendario súper sayajin le quitara lo que es suyo, sin darle batalla, ella era su onna y el pelearía por ella, "ningún bastardo que se diga ser sayan me va a quitar lo que es mió, bulma es mi mujer y no pienso dejársela a nadie, es mía y solo mía" todos se le quedaron mirando a vegeta con cara de mejor no acercarnos, goku sonrió y poniendo cara seria le puso una mano en el hombro de vegeta el voltio y lo miro con ojos de te arrancare el brazo, pero se relajo al ver el rostro serio de goku "entonces busquémosla" el asintió y usando la teletransportación el los llevo a donde sintieron a bulma por ultima vez…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Elenahedgehog: próximo chapter: una luz en la oscuridad….


	14. Chapter 14 Una luz en la oscuridad

A/N: OK este es uno de mis primeros fics, los iré agregando poco a poco así que ténganme paciencia siiiiiiiii (si alguien me puede ayudar a traducirlos al ingles se los agradecería mucho)

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

-- / -- / -- / -- / --

**UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD**

_Mientras una bulma esta dormida se oyen las voces desde la entrada de la gruta "BROLLY SAL COBARDE Y MUSTRA LA CARA" era la voz de piccoro, el dormitado sayan se despierta y prácticamente arrojando a bulma se levanta y se viste saliendo hecho una fiera totalmente motivado con la intención de fulminar a quien se atrevió a interrumpirlo…_

Tierra inhóspita de youhan…

Krillin, piccoro y gohan corrían por el desértico y congelado lugar… "el ki de bulma se siente por allá" dice gohan "demonios su ki es muy débil espero que podamos rescatarla sin ningún problema" dice krillin "antes de que sea demasiado tarde" dice piccoro… entonces sienten el ki de brolly acercarse "escóndanse el maldito se acerca" dice piccoro y todos se ocultan detrás de una roca, lo ven y ven que en sus brazos lleva algunas provisiones "su escondites debe estar cerca" dice krillin "sigamos al engendro con cuidado para que no nos encuentre" dice piccoro y empiezan a seguirlo…

Ven que se mete en una cueva y cella la entrada con una roca… "ese maldito la tiene encerrada en ese lugar" dice krillin "es listo, aunque ella escapara no sobreviviría a este clima" dice piccoro, "que haremos señor piccoro?" "esperaremos hasta un tiempo para ver si sale, si no lo hace lo atraeremos a fuera" "como?" dice krillin "yo seré el señuelo mientras ustedes 2 van por bulma" dice mirando la zona "es mejor si solo uno va por bulma, y los otros lo distraen, yo te ayudare y gohan se llevara a bulma de aquí" "pero yo quiero pelear" "gohan tu eres el mas rápido tendrás mas oportunidad de llevarte a bulma y ponerla a salvo" dice krillin…

Pasa el tiempo y ellos se van percatando que el ki de bulma estaba muy débil "demonios no creo que podremos llevarla muy lejos de aquí si se encuentra en tan mal estado" dice piccoro "ya se, le diremos a chichi que nos espere en un lugar cercano con algunas semillas del ermitaño para bulma, así gohan no tendrá que irse tan lejos a refugiar a bulma, además así chichi podrá cuidar de ella… no sabemos que es lo que ha tenido que sufrir bulma" dice mirando al suelo con cara de enojo "esta bien, gohan llama a tu madre por la radio y dile que venga a estas coordenadas, cuando este cerca empezaremos con el rescate" dice piccoro, así mientras gohan llamaba a su mama, krillin y piccoro se pusieron a reconocer el terreno, buscando escondites y probables trampas…

TEMPLO CELESTE:

Chichi caminaba de un lado a otro cerca de la radio esperando respuesta de los chicos "que demonios estarán haciendo…" dice muy enojada "calma señora goku ellos dijeron que llamarían si encontraban a la señora vegeta" dice mister poppo "lo se, pero es que no puedo evitar preocuparme… bulma es mi mejor amiga somos como hermanas… ella es la única que me comprende y me apoya con los asuntos de los chicos… no se que haría si algo malo le pasa" dice mister poppo le trae una tasa de te "beba y tranquilícese llamaran pronto, además el señor goku y el señor vegeta pronto saldrán de la habitación del templo para ayudar" "pues están tardando" dice tomándose el te.

"gracias mister poppo" "no hay de que" y se va… y entonces van entrando a la salita del templo dende, junto con el gato y yayirobe "por fin las semillas están listas para los muchachos" dice el gato karin, "ellos siempre se meten en líos y no es de sorprenderse que sus esposas sean iguales a ellos" dice yayirobe "CALLATE TONTO COMO TE ATREVEZ" dice chichi y yayirobe se cae hacia atrás y esto los hace reír un poco "te lo mereces por imprudente"….

Mister poppo entra seguido de la androide 18, "alguien me puede decir que demonios esta pasando todo el día e sentido el ki de krillin ir de un lugar a otro, así que decidí venir aquí a ver que demonios pasa" dice algo molesta "18 bulma esta en grandes problemas, un sayan llamado brolly la secuestro y los chicos la están buscando" 18 la miro y la tomo de los hombros "BULMA? Y como nadie me dijo nada" dice molesta "y como demonios íbamos a localizarte nunca fuiste a casa de bulma" dice ella ahora molesta "estuve visitando a mi hermano, maldición si yo hubiera estado esto no habría pasado, le hubiera pateado el trasero al sujeto" "no lo creas niña ese sujeto es muy fuerte incluso vegeta y goku no pueden manejarlo solos" dice el gato "y donde demonios están ellos? No siento su ki" "ellos están entrenando para volverse mas fuertes para poder derrotar a brolly" dice dende.

De pronto el radio suena "mama estas allí?.. Alguien esta ayo contesten" "GOHAN" grita chichi y responde agarrando como loca el radio "GOHAN DONDE ESTAS, Y BULMA Y LOS DEMAS QUE ESTA PASANDO?" "mama ya encontramos a bulma pero no podemos acercarnos por que brolly esta con ella… mama lamento decir que yamcha, tien y chaos están muertos… ellos habían encontrado a bulma y ya la habían rescatado cuando brolly los encontró… lo siento…" chichi se quedo mortificada "dios que terrible… y bulma?" "no o sabemos, no podemos verla pero sentimos su ki… ella parece estar muy débil mama, es por eso que necesitamos que vengas por ella para que tu la cuides y que traigas semillas del ermitaño" "esta bien gohan iré de inmediato" dice colgando y tomo de la mano de yayirobe (mejor dicho se las arrebato) la bolsa de semillas y corrió al exterior del templo "que pasa señora chichi?" pregunta dende "bulma esta muy débil y los chicos servirán de señuelo para rescatar a bulma, ese demonio ya mato a yamcha a tien y a chaos… quieren que vaya por bulma en cuanto la rescaten" dice sacando la capsula de su nave "yo iré contigo chichi" dice 18, "esta bien" le contesta desencapsulando la nave…

De pronto de dentro del templo salen 2 pequeños niños sayan "mama que haces aquí?" dice goten "OH QUERIDOS" dice abrasando a los 2 niños empezando a llorar "señora chichi que le pasa…-mira a todas partes- donde esta mi mama? Si usted esta aquí ella también debería" chichi solo se suelta llorando aun mas "querido quiero que seas fuerte algo muy grave a pasado y quiero que los 2 actúen como hombrecitos" el la mira extrañado y goten solo asiente "trunks tu mami esta en un muy grave problema, no quiero que te preocupes entendido, todo saldrá bien" el la mira y mira a su alrededor "y mi papa y el señor goku y gohan?, donde están todos?" dice empezándose a enojar (la sangre de bulma y vegeta combinación peligrosa) "tu padre y goku están entrenando para ir a ayudar" dice 18 "entonces también iré a pelear" dice trunks "yo también" dice goten empezando a correr pero 18 los agarra, "alto ustedes 2 tienen una misión mas importante" dice 18, todos la miran…

"cual?" pregunta algo molesto trunks "ustedes deben buscar las esferas del dragón para revivir a los chicos" chichi le hizo una señal de pulgares arriba por la gran idea, así los niños no tendrían por que ir a la pelea "eso podemos hacerlo después de derrotar a ese sujeto que se atrevió a llevarse a mi mama" dice liberándose del agarre y mirándola de frente "mira este sujeto es mas fuerte que vegeta y goku juntos" "eso no puede ser papa y el señor goku son los mas fuertes del mundo" dice molesto "goten trunks –interrumpió chichi- este hombre es un sayan –los chicos pelaron los ojos- y no cualquier sayan es el verdadero súper sayajin este hombre es tan fuerte que hace unos años cuando tu papa y goku lo enfrentaron fue muy difícil derrotarlo y ven aun sigue con vida después de que los muchachos casi mueren en el intento por derrotarlo" dice chichi "es por eso que si algo malo pasa en el acto podremos desear algo que los ayude" dice 18, el mira hacia al suelo y asiente "pero si algo pasa prometan que nos dirán" dice trunks "prometido" le dice chichi "y donde esta el radar?" le pregunta karin, las 2 mujeres se miran "no lo se" dice chichi

"mama lo guarda en su laboratorio yo y goten iremos por el y después por las esferas" dice trunks y goten solo asiente con la cabeza… "yayirobe tu ve con ellos" dice karin "y yo porque?" "por que tu eres mayor de edad y -haciéndole ademán de que se acercara le susurro en el oído- tu deber es evitar ya que encuentren las esferas se vallan a pelear con ese monstruo" dice el gato "no necesitamos niñera" dice trunks molesto "lo sabemos pero es que no pueden usar su ki para volar por que brolly sentirá su ki, en especial por que es energía sayan y vendrá como loco por ustedes y podría destruir las esferas si los encuentra y ustedes no querrán eso verdad?" ellos solo miran al piso "esta bien pero si nos detiene lo vuelo en pedazos" dice trunks mirando al obeso guerrero "niño irrespetuoso idéntico a su padre" dice yayirobe "yo que tu me callo gordo o puede que te mate por insultarlo a el y a su padre" dice 18 y así los chicos y yayirobe se van en la nave de el… mientras chichi y 18 se van en otra rumbo a youhan…

_**Valle de youhan…**_

Piccoro bolo a la entrada y bolo la roca en pedazos y empezó a gritarle a brolly, gohan estaba escondido cerca de la entrada y krillin en un risco cercano el plan era que ellos 2 mantendrían ocupado a brolly mientras gohan se llevaba a bulma… como era previsto piccoro salio volando a toda marcha lejos de la cueva siendo perseguido por un muy molesto sayan… y gohan aprovecho la oportunidad y entro… la cueva estaba oscura solo se veía una luz al final y pudo observar lo hermoso del lugar lleno de cristales… sigue caminando hasta que llego al final vio barriles de agua, cajas de comida y justa al fondo una especie de bulto de mantas, súbitamente pudo oír un sonido como un quejido viniendo de el y pudo ver la mano de bulma asomándose, el se acerco y lo que vio lo hizo llorar del horror "bul…bul…ma" ella estaba allí semi envuelta en las sabanas, su cuerpo desde el rostro a los pies llena de marcas de golpes, moretones, e incluso mordidas, solo pudo ver que de los ojos de bulma salían sin cesar lagrimas, "bulma, bulma" el se le arrimo y la envolvió delicadamente en las cobijas como si fuera y bebe "no te preocupes bulma te sacaremos de aquí, papa y el señor vegeta pronto vendrán ya vera que todo estará bien" ella no contestaba solo hacia sonidos ahogados y gohan noto algo, esa tiara, el pudo ver que la parte de la frente que cubría la tiara sangraba y se la trato de quitar pero recibió una descarga "ouch, bueno después veremos que es lo importante es llevarla con mama" y terminándola de cubrirla se la llevo lentamente y con cuidado a la entrada de la cueva, no sintió el ki de brolly cerca así que llamo a la nube que le presto el maestro karin y se fue volando en dirección del ki de su mama….

_**En los barrancos de hielo de las montañas…**_

Brolly perseguía al namek y cuando paso por debajo de una cordillera krillin disparo justo al rostro de brolly, entonces piccoro aprovecho para esconderse, estuvieron jugando en ese lugar que parecía una casa de los espejos, lanzando rayos a brolly y escondiéndose después, pero esto no duraría brolly al final perdió la paciencia y exploto todo el lugar pasando su cabello rubio a gris…

_NOTA: brolly tiene 3 fases la rubia, la gris y la verde (la más fuerte)…_

Después de revisar la zona y al no sentir el ki de los 2 sujetos se dirigió de nuevo a la cueva… la cual exploto llevándose consigo toda la parte superior de la montaña… "BULMAAAAA" era muy tarde pues gohan hace mucho que se la había llevado, pero como todo sayan el sabe como encontrar a su presa, uso el brazalete…

En un valle cercano

Gohan estaba sobre volando un valle color verde por el abundante pasto, de pronto miro la nave de su mama, chichi descendió para recibir a bulma y a gohan ""DIOS NOOOO" grito chichi empezando a llorar al ver el estado de bulma "MALDITO MONSTRUO LO MATARE POR ESTO" decía 18 llena de ira, chichi trato de darle una semilla pero bulma no se la pasaba "bulma cariño despierta" pero ella no reaccionaba "no responde mama no la he podido hacer reaccionar" dice gohan, "niño donde están krillin y el chico verde?" "están pelando con brolly pero siento su ki muy débil creo que están en problemas" dice empezando a subirse a la nube "yo iré contigo" "pero.." "si ninguna objeción, yo te llevare volando al ser androide no despliego tanto ki al volar solo al estar peleando, chichi lleva a bulma al templo tal vez el hombrecito oscuro sepa como curarla" de pronto la tiara empezó a brilla "que es eso?" pregunto 18 "es el adorno de ese sujeto el solía tenerla puesta" dice chichi "trate de quitársela por que parecía lastimarla pero no se suelta" entonces Bulma empezó a reaccionar y grito a todo pulmón "NOOO…" y empezó a patalear y a tirar golpes unos muy buenos por que le dio justo a chichi en la quijada y una patada en el estomago al pobre gohan.

18 la sujeto de los brazos y la abrazo tratando de tranquilizarla "cálmate bulma somos nosotros, bulma soy 18, aquí esta chichi y gohan estas a salvo" dice sollozando un poco, bulma se calmo y miro a todos lados "EL ME ENCOTRARA DEJENME AQUÍ EL VENDRA Y LOS MATARA COMO LO HIZO CON LOS OTROS" dijo en un mar de lagrimas "Bulma no podrá encontrarnos te e puesto un depresor de energía" dice chichi "NO LO ENTIENDES ESTA COSA –apuntando a la tiara- EL TIENE EL BRASALETE QUE LA CONTROLA EL PUEDE CONTROLARME CON ESTO ES POR ESO QUE NO PODIA MOVERME ANTES, LA RAZON POR LA QUE PUEDO AHORA ES PARA QUE EL PUEDA RASTREARME" ellos pelaron los ojos "te la quitare en un momento" dijo 18 ¡NO SEPUEDE DEBE SER CON EL BRAZALETE, AL ESTAR APAGADO EL BRAZALETE SE PUEDE DESTRUIR LA JOYA DE ESTA COSA Y PODRAN QUITARMELA, ESTA INCRUSTADA EN MI CABEZA ES POR ESO QUE MI ME LA QUITAS ROMPERAS MI CRANEO" dice gritando y llorando.

De pronto su mas grande terror se volvió realidad brolly apareció sobre volando el lugar "VALLANSE" dice bulma "nunca, no te dejaremos, goten y trunks junto con yayirobe reúnen las esferas, y los chicos pronto vendrán ya veras" entonces su nave vuela en pedazos… y de entre las flamas sale caminando brolly en su fase rubia "chichi llévate a bulma de aquí" dice 18 "déjenme aquí, váyanse el no me matara aun, vallan revivan a los otros yo resistiré hasta que lleguen los chicos lo prometo" "NUNCAA" dicen y 18 y gohan salen al ataque mientras chichi se lleva a bulma…

_**Templo celeste…**_

Vegeta y goku salían con los trajes rotos y todo mal heridos, fueron recibidos por mister poppo que curo sus heridas y los atendió… ya cambiados y listos para el combate… fueron recibidos por dende quien acababa de recibir las ultimas noticias de krillin… "yamcha, tien y chaos…muertos?" dijo goku todo en shock "piccoro, gohan y krillin están allá en este momento peleando con el monstruo mientras la señora chichi y 18 van por bulma" dice dende…

Vegeta no podía contener su rabia, no iba a permitir que nadie le quitara lo que es suyo, sin darle batalla "ningún bastardo que se diga ser sayan me va a quitar lo que es mió, bulma es mi mujer y no pienso dejársela a nadie, es mía y solo mía" todos se le quedaron mirando a vegeta con cara de mejor no acercarnos, goku sonrió y poniendo cara seria le puso una mano en el hombro de vegeta el voltio y lo miro con ojos de te arrancare el brazo, pero se relajo al ver el rostro serio de goku "entonces busquémosla" el asintió y usando la teletransportación el los llevo a donde sintieron a bulma por ultima vez…

_**Valle cercano a las cordilleras de hielo…**_

Gohan y 18 se encuentran peleando contra brolly, pero ellos no tenían la fuerza para derrotarlo, gohan se trasforma en súper sayan y junto con 18 empiezan a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con brolly pero el esquiva cada golpe y fue su turno de empezar a tirarle golpes los cuales lamentablemente 18 no pudo soportar y cae al suelo, brolly golpea a gohan alejándolo mientras le lanza una bola de energía a 18, "maldito" dice gohan que se vuelve a lanzar al ataque, brolly ojea a chichi alejándose con bulma y pateando a gohan lejos de el le tira un ataque a chichi, dándole justo en la espalda "MALDITO" grita gohan y pasándose a fase 2 empieza a pelear aun mas fuerte… pero brolly vuelve a su fase gris y empieza a pelear aun mas enserio y tomando a gohan de la cabeza lo estrella contra una montaña, gohan se queda allí todo noqueado y brolly empieza a arrojarle bolar de energía y rayos a la montaña sepultando a gohan en el lugar… entonces se enfoca en buscar a su presa "Bulma" dice suave pero venenosamente…

Chichi estaba tratando de levantarse pues el ataque fue muy grave… bulma le dio una semilla del ermitaño que tomo del bolsillo de chichi y se la dio, mientras chichi se la comía ella se comió una, ya ambas con energía empezaron a correr lejos del lugar, ya escondida en un una maraña de enredaderas del bosque chichi le presta unas ropas que llevaba en una capsula, bulma se pone un vestido largo y suelto pues aun con la semilla su cuerpo aun le dolía… estaban a punto de volver a salir corriendo cuando una bola de energía cayo frente a ellas haciéndolas volar, ellas miraron el lugar y cuando el polvo se despejo pudieron apreciar a brolly haciéndoles con el dedo –no, no- chichi se arrastro hacia bulma la cual se acerco a ella sin dejar de mirar a brolly… el solo la miraba y se relamía los labios, y bulma solo empezó a llorar, chichi se le acerca a la abrasándola fuertemente, el enorme sayan se le acercaba listo para recobrar su premio y talvez jugar con este otro que se le presento… cuando 2 enormes bolas de energía mandan volando a brolly lejos de ellas…..

"VEGETAAAAA" "GOKUUUU" gritaron las mujeres, vegeta se sentía explotar de ira al ver a su mujer aun con marcas de maltrato y en sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules el podía ver el horror… el sufrimiento… el pesar de su corazón…. Mientras brolly se levantaba lentamente "KAKAROTTO" dice mirando al enojado goku "NO ES DE EL DE QUIEN DEBES PREOCUPARTE SOLAMENTE INSECTO… NUNCA TE PERDONARE QUE ALLAS ATREVIDO A TOCAR A MI MUJER" dice mientras el y goku hacían otra esfera de energía lanzándosela a brolly….

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Elenahedgehog: próximo chapter: UNA BATALLA POR UN CORAZON SERA EL DUELO POR AMOR…


	15. Chapter 15 Duelo por un corazon

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

-- / -- / -- / -- / --

**UN DUELO POR AMOR**

Vegeta y goku se encontraban frente a bulma y chichi, protegiéndolas de los intentos de brolly… lo empezaron a alejar usando sus ataques, la pelea se empezó a alejar de las aterrorizadas mujeres, de pronto bulma se recobro del shock emocional "chichi debemos aprovechas ahora para auxiliar a gohan y a 18" "esta bien bulma tu ve con gohan que esta mas cerca yo iré a buscar a 18" le dice dándole una bolsa de semillas, bulma va con gohan y le da una semilla "bulma donde esta brolly?" "tu papa y vegeta ya llegaron y están peleando con el" "debo ir a ayudarles" "ten cuidado gohan, por cierto donde están krillin y piccoro?" "o no ese monstruo debió hacerles algo en las montañas" "tu mama esta curando a 18, si los chicos están ahí iremos a ver si están bien" "bulma eso es peligroso" "18 y tu mama estarán conmigo además el nunca esperara a que yo vuelva allá o si?" "es que" "sin ninguna objeción ahora ve y ayuda a tu padre, te prometo que después de ayudara krillin y piccoro nos iremos al templo celeste, esta bien?" "de acuerdo bulma" gohan iba a abrazar a bulma pero ella retrocedió, "bulma que pasa?" "nada cariño solo…-puso cara de miedo- solo no me siento bien es todo" "ten cuidado bulma" "lo tendré" y así gohan se va…

Cuando chichi y 18 se reunieron con bulma se fueron de inmediato a las montañas, brolly vio a 18 alejándose y cuando sintió el ki de bulma se trastorno "BULMAAAAA" dijo aumentando su energía al máximo de su fase gris y noqueo a los 2 sayan en súper sayan 2, mientras ellos caían al piso el se fue volando tras la energía de bulma… "maldición ese sujeto es muy fuerte" dice goku "no importa lo que digas ese maldito no se saldrá con la suya" y así los 3 emprenden la persecución…

En las montañas las 3 mujeres empezaron a buscar a los desaparecidos guerreros, "sientes algo 18?" "siento la presencia del chico verde cerca de esa pila de rocas" "yo voy" dijo chichi "encontré a krillin" dijo bulma y 18 corrió en su dirección, cavaron un poco y bajo una pila de nieve estaba un krillin desmayado, las chicas le dieron una semilla a los guerreros, los cuales las reprendieron por estar en semejante y peligroso lugar… "que malos y nosotras que vinimos a ver si estaban bien" dice bulma "no es que no lo apreciemos solo que es peligroso que…." Krillin se callo y piccoro y el miraron en dirección al norte "que pasa?" pregunto chichi "HUYAN DE AQUI ESE MALDITO VIENE PARA ACA" grito piccoro, 18 cargo a bulma y a chichi y se alejo del lugar "nosotros lo distraeremos ustedes vayan al templo celeste" les dijo krillin… mientras volaban para enfrentarse aun muy disgustado brolly

_**Templo celestial**_

Los chicos llegan volando al templo y al aterrizar le entregan un bolso a dende con las esferas "a donde van?" dijo el gato cuando los 2 demisayans salen volando "no dejare que ese monstruo le haga nada a mi mama" "espérame trunks" y los 2 salen de ahí… "sus madres nos mataran por dejarlos ir" dice yayirobe "no es que tuviéramos opción en el estado en que se encuentra el joven trunks nadie ni siquiera el mismo brolly lo hubiera detenido" dice el gato….

_**Montañas de hielo**_

Piccoro y krillin trataban de entretener lo mas que pudieran a brolly, pero fue en vano le dio un puñetazo a krillin en la cara y a piccoro en el estomago y los mando a volar estrellándolos en un risco cercano, y cuando a fulminarlos una muy furiosa 18 empezó a atacarlo pero su destino fue el mismo y la pateo mandándola a estrellarse cerca de krillin y piccoro "MUERAN" grito el, cuando se hoyo un grito "NO POR FAVOR NOOO" brolly volteo y era bulma "bulma que hace vamonos" dice chichi queriéndola jalar consigo, pero ella se suelta de su agarre "ya basta chichi, no puedo permitir que muera mas gente por mi culpa" brolly descendió y empezó a caminar hacia ellas "bulma" dice el suavemente "bulma vamonos" dice chichi, ella le hace una seña de que se calle y se esconda, ella no entiende y bulma con sus manos en la espalda le apunta aun risco cercano, chichi asiente "lo siento bulma" y chichi da unos pasos hacia atrás sin soltar su mano,.

"bulma" dice brolly volviendo a su fase rubia, entonces bulma le sonríe y el sonríe también, "AHORA" dice bulma y chichi la jala y sale corriendo jalando a bulma con ella, brolly se quedo sorprendido y antes de que pudiera reaccionar era bombardeado por un grupo de fantasmitas que al contacto con el empezaron a explotar "ATAQUE CANICASE DE LOS SUPER FANTASMAS" en la punta de un risco estaba gotenks, el siguió atacando a brolly mientras los demás se recuperaban del ataque… chichi y bulma auxiliaron a los otros 3, cuando a lo lejos vieron a los otros 3 sayan…

"gotenks?" dijo gohan asombrado "parece que los mocosos no pudieron quedarse al margen" dice vegeta "nosotros también vegeta" dice goku… y vegeta y el hicieron la fusión volviéndose súper Goggeta, y gohan al máximo del súper sayan 2 y los 3 sayan a su máximo poder se pusieron a pelear contra brolly.

Mientras 18 se llevo por fin a chichi y a bulma al templo… krillin y piccoro se quedaron al margen, "chicos lo niños ya debieron haber llevado las esferas al templo

_**Templo celestial**_

Las chicas llegaron al templo y fueron recibidos por los maestros del templo, "señoritas que gusto que estén bien" dice el gato, dende les ofreció la mano "que bueno que este bien señora bulma" pero ella retrocedió y miro a dende aterrada mientras la piedra de su frente se ilumina "que pasa?" dice dende, bulma despierta del shock "no lo se, solo que no me siento bien" el gato la vio "creo saber que es… yayirobe acércate a señorita bulma" "con que objeto" "solo hazlo" el se paro junto a bulma y ella en un flash estaba lejos de el "hmmm me lo suponía, pero para estar seguros, señorita bulma podría darle la mano a yayirobe?" bulma lo mira nerviosa "no, no lo creo" "que pasa bulma?" pregunta chichi "no lo se, solo no puedo" "que tonterías mira tócalo" dice 18 agarrando a yayirobe y poniéndoselo enfrente a bulma, la tiara brillo y ella en reacción lo golpeo y mando al pobre hombre volando hasta el otro lado del templo "bulma por que fue eso?" dice chichi "no lo se, solo no puedo, no puedo soportarlo cerca de mi" el gato se le acerca y ella retrocede "me lo suponía" "que tanto dices gato" dice 18, "me temo que la señorita bulma esta influenciada por la tiara que lleva en la frente" dice el gato rascándose una oreja.

Todos en el templo lo miran "QUE?" dicen las 3 chicas "al parecer esa cosa tiene control sobre de ella a lo cual ella reacciona no soportando que nadie del sexo masculino la toque, es por eso que reacciona así" chichi mira a bulma y se pone a llorar "lo siento tanto bulma" dice chichi "tranquila no es tu culpa" dice y las 2 se abrazan "y cuanto le durara?" dice 18 "no sabría decirlo, la única forma seria descubriendo como quitársela" "solo se puede quitar con el maldito brazalete que tiene ese monstruo" dice bulma "entonces hay que destruirlo" dice 18 y caminando hacia bulma el gato la mira y le sonríe dulcemente "mi pequeña tu has sufrido tanto, no te preocupes los muchachos saldrán victoriosos" "por que los dioses me castigan así" "bulma tranquila oíste esto tiene solución" dice chichi "y que pasa si no se va, como demonios se lo voy a decir a mi esposo e hijo, los amo mucho pero no puedo tocarlos por que me asustan" dice enojada y llorando "buena pregunta" dice 18…

_**Montañas de hielo**_

La pelea fue brutal ellos trataron de resistir, el primero en caer fue gohan, después gotenks que transformándose en súper sayan 3 junto con goggeta estuvieron a punto de derrotarlo pero al volverse súper sayan 3 acortaron el tiempo de transformación lo cual causo que volvieran a ser goten y trunks, los pobres de un golpe fueron enviados al suelo, Goggeta en súper sayan utilizo su máximo poder y se transforma en fase 3, le estuvo dando una gran paliza a brolly hasta que brolly paso a su fase verde, su máximo de poder y empezó a volar todo el lugar, el maldito cada golpe que recibía lo hacia expulsar energía y cada golpe de energía que recibía lo absorbía "MALDITO ANIMAL POR QUE NO TE MUERES" grito goggeta a lo que brolly solo se rió, la transformación finalmente llego a su fin y brolly para celebrar su victoria levito sobre el lugar y riéndose malévolamente "ADIOS PLANETA TIERRA Y ADIOS TODOS LOS INSECTOS EN EL" dice elevándose aun mas en el cielo.

No voy a dejar que ganes" dice vegeta todo cansado… la fusión termino, goku estaba todo agotado tirado en el suelo, piccoro, gohan, gotenks y krillin todos agotados y sin fuerzas para luchar…

_**Templo celestial**_

Gracias a un espejo sagrado del templo ellos pudieron ver lo que estaba pasando, "dios que vamos a hacer?" chichi dijo toda loca "maldición" dijo 18, "señorita bulma usted?" se le quedan viendo a una bulma pensativa y tomando la bolsa de las esferas corrió a patio del templo y las arroja al suelo "bulma que haces?" grita chichi "salvar a nuestros chicos que mas" "SHENG LON MANIFIESTATE Y CUMPLE NUESTROS DESEOS" convoca al dragón "sheng long cumple nuestro primer deseo queremos que revivas a aquellos asesinados por brolly" el dragón parpadeo "CONSEDIDO", y los chicos aparecieron frente a ellos "que paso?" dice tien "no hay tiempo de eso, iran con los chicos aun están peleando con ese monstruo y quiero que le brinden a vegeta toda su energía" dice bulma "no lo entiendo" dice yamcha "SOLO HAS LO QUE TE DIGO" todos asienten "y diles a los chicos que destruyan el maldito brazalete que tiene en su poder" dice 18 "por que?" dice yamcha "ese maldito controla a bulma por medio de el" dice chichi "como?" "ese maldito le puso esa tiara destruyendo el brazalete se la podemos quitar" dice 18, "ahora basta de tanto hablar y vallan" dice bulma y vuelve a ver al dragón, "sheng long cumple nuestro segundo deseo y es que lleves a estos guerreros a donde están los demás" los chicos aparecieron allí y reunieron a sus amigos caídos cerca de vegeta, gritándole a vegeta la idea de bulma "esta mujer… siempre me sorprende" dice tratando de sonreír… Brolly estaba flotando sobre ellos reuniendo una gran masa de energía para volar el planeta.

"No voy a dejar que ganes" dice vegeta todo cansado… la fusión termino, goku estaba todo agotado tirado en el suelo, piccoro, gohan, goten, trunks y krillin todos cansados… "no te dejare ganar sabandija… no dejare que me quites lo que es mió… no te dejare" dice transformándose en súper sayan "que la alejes de mi" los demás se paran lo mejor que pueden y le empiezan a brindar su energía a vegeta, vegeta se trasforma en fase 2, mientras todos le brindan la poca de energía que tenían.

EN EL TEMPLO… bulma esta pidiendo el tercer deseo, "sheng long el tercer deseo es que le brindes tus energías a todos los guerreros del grupo z" "CONSEDIDO" y mientras el dragón desaparece bulma sonríe y susurra dulcemente el nombre del dueño de su corazón "vegeta.."

EN LAS MONTAÑAS CONGELADAS…

Los chicos recuperaron sus energías y se las enviaron a vegeta el se transformo en súper sayan fase 3 "vegeta destrúyele el madito brazalete del brazo" dice yamcha "de que hablas?" dice vegeta "ese maldito controla a bulma por medio de el" grita tien "QUEEE?" gritan todos "ese maldito no la tendrá, no tendrá lo que es mió, el no tendrá a mi mujer" y a la mente de vegeta le vienen imagenes de cuando la vio en namek -era tan fresca y curios- imagenes de ella en corporacion capsula cuando apenas el llega a vivir ahi -nunca mostro miendo ante nadie- y imagenes de ella su hijo y el -ellos lo son todo para mi- "Y NO DEJARE QUE NADA NOS SEPARE" y concentrando al máximo su fuerza mando a brolly al olvido…

Y como si vegeta lo hubiera escuchado la voz de bulma sonrió antes de caer al suelo por el cansancio y a su lado cayo el brazalete de brolly y vegeta lo rompe… y en el templo la tiara de la frente de bulma se cae y un gran peso del corazón de bulma se libera al igual que de sus ojos lagrimas…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Elenahedgehog: próximo chapter: amor eterno


	16. Chapter 16 Un eterno amor

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

-- / -- / -- / -- / --

**ETERNO AMOR…**

_**Templo celestial**_

Chichi y 18 estaban dando vueltas y vueltas parecían fieras enjauladas, paseándose frente al templo, entonces 18 susurro algo en el oído de chichi y esta corrió dentro del templo… dentro muy dentro del templo en una de las habitaciones yacía en un profundo debate mental una muy conocida mujer de cabellos color aqua, de pronto alguien toco a la puerta y ella de un brinco salto de la cama "¿Quién es?" dijo titubeante "soy chichi, cariño prepárate ahí vienen" bulma sintió ahogarse en su propio grito contenido…

que le diría a vegeta e incluso a su hijo…-lo siento bebe, los siento vegeta, no puedo acercarme a ustedes por que sufro de pánico a los hombres debido a ese infeliz- pensó ella… gracias a dios que seria chichi la que hablara con los chicos y 18 con vegeta y goku, dios ella no sobria como decirle…

Ella quería tanto estrecharlo entre sus brazos pero el solo imaginarse esos brazos musculosos de ese hombre de cabello negro y de ojos igualmente oscuros tenerla en su poder…. Le hacia recordar a ese infeliz…

Los chicos fueron recibidos en el patio del templo por dende, mister poppo, el gato y yayirobe, les curaron las heridas, vegeta no quiso esperar y trunks tampoco ellos corrieron dentro del templo al lugar donde bulma se encontraba vegeta iba a abrir la puerta pero fue detenido por 18…

Mientras vegeta se contenía las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a 18, chichi hablaba con los chicos, le pidió a goku después de decirle los hechos claros y sencillos que ayudara a 18 a controlar a vegeta… mientras 18 le decía las cosas claras a vegeta y a trunks "¿que demonios quieres decir con que no puedo ver a mi mujer?" "¿Qué le pasa a mi mama?" pregunto desesperado trunks, bulma estaba recargada detrás de la puerta del cuarto escuchando todo y vegeta lo sabia.

Bulma quería llorar y salir y abrasarlos no queriendo soltarlos jamás sus 2 chicos especiales, podía oír el dolor y angustia en la voz de su hijo y la desesperación en la de su esposo… 18 les contó lo que pasaba y trunks empezó a golpear la puerta del cuarto donde estaba su madre "mama…mami… ¿estas bien?" ella lentamente le contesto "si cariño estoy bien solo un poco cansada" dice casi en susurro, vegeta pudo oír el dolor en la voz de su mujer.

"trunks vuelve a casa y dile a la anciana que le prepare el baño a tu madre" trunks vio a su padre con reproche pero pudo ver tan claro como sus propios ojos azules el dolor de su padre… "si papa" y caminando por el pasillo se da la vuelta y lo ve "¿mama no nos dejara verdad?" vegeta lo vio sorprendido como su hijo derramaba una lagrima y se iba corriendo, de pronto un grito lo hizo detenerse "NOOO" era bulma "TRUNKS" grito ella.

El corrió de vuelta y la puerta se entre abrió, y una mano temblorosa salio, "trunks?" pregunto elle, el metió lentamente su manita y ella la tomo "nunca dejaría a ninguno de mis chicos especiales trunks… los hamo a los 2 muchísimo… solo no me siento bien y no quiero que me vean así de desarreglada cariño parezco bruja" trunks soltó una risita y se tallo la mano de su mama en la mejilla "esta bien Okaasan, lo entiendo" y así el se va mas tranquilo…

"te veré en casa mujer" dice vegeta caminando detrás de su hijo, el sabia que no podría llevarla a casa, le pidió a 18 llevarla y así todos se fueron… vegeta voló lejos del templo sin dirección alguna, decidió dejarla tranquila por unos días, le dijo a goku que diera el mensaje a bulma de que se iría por unos días… bulma no lo tomo muy bien…

Los días pasaron una semana para ser exacto, lentamente ella volvió a la normalidad, su carácter volvió a ser casi el mismo, solo que aun no dejaba que ningún hombre la tocara, solo su hijo y su padre podían hacerlo sin recibir un golpe, incluso goku recibió un ojo morado por parte de una asustada bulma…

Realmente ella ya no temía tanto a los hombres solo que faltaba algo, aun le hacia falta algo para superar su trauma y eso era pasar la prueba de hierro…

_**Corporación capsula**_

Bulma esta relajándose en la ducha tratando de borrar el dolor y desesperación que sentía… vegeta no había vuelto aun, trunks lo había visto en casa de goku cuando fue a jugar con goten y el solo le dijo que pronto volvería pero no cuando… "estupido cretino" dijo ella mientras salia de la ducha "que hermosas palabras onna y ¿a quien si se puede saber van dirigidas?" dijo una voz en tono sensual y subyugante.

"ve…ge…ta?" el salio de detrás de las cortinas del balcón "¿a quien mas esperabas, a kakarotto?" dice acercándose un poco a ella "y por cierto, buen golpe" dice con una sexy sonrisa, bulma no sabia que hacer ella quería abrasarlo, besarlo, sentirlo en TODA LA EXTENCION DE LA PALABRA, pero temía cual seria su propia reacción…

El la miro allí pensativa, temblando, indecisa… el le sonrió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama… lentamente cerro los ojos y permaneció allí inmóvil… ella no sabia como actuar… "¿vegeta?" dijo ella que sin darse cuenta se estaba acercando a el, el no respondió solo se quedo allí sin hacer ningún gesto, ella se sentó a su lado, "¿vegeta?" susurro ella, pero el no se movió…

Ella lentamente puso una mano en su hombro pero el no se movió, entonces ella se alineo junto a el y descanso su cabeza en su hombro… pero el no se movió, ella solo se percato que su respiración se volvía mas calmada pero aun seguía agitada -¿Qué le pasara?- pensó bulma… entonces ella se puso detrás de vegeta y lo abrazo por la espalda recargando su cabeza contra la nuca de el plantando un delicado beso en la base de su cuello…

Ella no lo entendía, el no se movía, no respondía "¿vegeta?" dijo ella de nuevo entonces el se llevo sus 2 manos al rostro, y agacho un poco la cabeza, entonces el corazón de bulma se detuvo cuando hoyo un sollozo proviniendo de vegeta…

Ella se levanto y se arrodillo frente a el, pudo descifrar que estaba enojado por su gesto pero lo que la infarto fue ver lagrimas corriendo de detrás de sus manos, ella retiro las manos de vegeta de su rostro y vio en efecto las lagrimas de el, el aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras su rostro volvía a mostrar un ceño inexpresivo.

Ella no sabia que decir así que lo hizo… le beso las palmas de las manos a vegeta, y se las coloco en el talle mientras ella se acercaba a el para posar delicadamente sus labios sobre los de el… ella suavemente abrazo el torso de vegeta, mientras besaba y succionaba suavemente los labios de su esposo… lentamente sintió a vegeta devolver el abraso pero no sintió el agarre normal de su marido.

El era tan dominante tan agresivo, cada vez que la abrasaba sentía como su fuerte agarre la mantenía unida a el, era como si vegeta se quisiera fusionar con ella, como si la quiera junto a el y no pensara jamás dejarla ir… ella lo amaba tanto…

Lentamente ella se fue incorporando empujando a vegeta a la cama, apenas ahora que lo empezó a acariciar lentamente se percato de su vestimenta, era una camisa desmangada muy suelta y unos pants deportivos, ese vestuario era muy flojo para el gusto normal de vegeta pensó ella y ahora le callo en 20 (es una expresión cuando caen alguien en la respuesta) esa no era ropa de vegeta, era muy grande para ser de el, debía ser de…. GOKU…. Ella se sentía tan mal, su pobre vegeta para no molestarla se había tenido que rebajar a usar la ropa de goku, la persona que mas lo desquicia…

El debía amarla para pasar por tal suplicio… ella empezó a besarlo mas pasionalmente y a incitar a vegeta a hacer lo mismo, el devolvió el beso pero no hizo ninguna acción para desvestir a bulma, mientras que ella prácticamente ya lo había desnudado, solo quedaba su expandex, bulma se sentó sobre las caderas de geta y lentamente se desato su bata de baño.

Ella esperaba recibir esa mirada llena de deseo y hambre de su esposo cada vez que ella se desvestía enfrente de el, pero el seguía sin abrir los ojos y sin mostrar ninguna expresión, -no lo puedo creer- pensó bulma, ella dejo salir un gruñido de frustración y tomo las manos de vegeta y se las coloco en las caderas, el las mantuvo hallo pero no las movió.

Bulma quien se estaba exasperando, las tomo y se las empezó a tallar por todo el cuerpo, desde sus posaderas al talle de allí a su vientre y subiendo a sus pecho, y de ahí al rostro donde beso cada una de las yemas de sus dedos…

Ella sonrió complacida al sentir la hombría de vegeta ponerse dura y al oír sonidos de ahogo viniendo de su príncipe, podía ver claramente las cejas de vegeta torcerse tratando de mantener sus ojos cerrados –así que me estas desafiando cariño, pues yo haré que los habrás- se dijo para ella misma…

Vegeta dejo salir un suspiro ahogado cuando bulma empezó a mordisquear su cuello, bajo hasta sus pechos y empezó a juguetear con sus pezones, después bajo a su vientre donde lamió su ombligo para después verse frente a frente con la hombría aprisionada de vegeta, ella lentamente le quito el expandex revelando su portento de hombre…

-dios a pasado tanto tiempo- pensó bulma, ella lentamente lo acaricio con sus delicadas manos, recibiendo como respuesta la respiración agitada de vegeta junto con gemidos de placer "onna" susurro vegeta lo cual le llevo una sonrisa al rostro de bulma, ella se llevo el falo a la boca y lo empezó a succionar como si no hubiera un mañana, vegeta lentamente coloco sus manos en la cabeza de bulma "onna" volvió a susurrar vegeta, "vegeta" susurro ella cuando libero a vegeta de el interior de su boca, entonces ella se posiciono la estaca de vegeta en su entrada, y lenta, pero segura se la fue introduciendo.

Entonces lentamente ella lo empezó a montar primero lentamente y después fue acelerando, vegeta ya no se contuvo mas la tomo de las caderas y se la empezó a clavar "mas papi mas ASI, ASI DIOS MAS PAPI" grito Bulma "BULMAAAA" grito el cuando ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo alcanzando el cielo y la gloria….

Ella callo sobre el pecho de vegeta y el la abrazo plantando un bezo en su frente "te extrañe" susurro bulma "yo mas" dijo el mirándola a los ojos "por que me dejaste?" le dijo ella derramando una lagrimita que el beso antes de robarle un beso de los labios "jamás lo hice, siempre estuve contigo aunque no me sintieras" dijo el acariciándole la espalda, "¿Por qué te quedaste sentado ahí quieto y sin mirarme?" dijo ella preocupada "quería que tu te acercaras sola a mí" estableció el.

"¿que?" ella no lo comprendía, "como hubieras actuado si yo me hubiera abalanzado sobre ti, urgencia que me tuve que contener" dice algo gruñón "yo…" ahora lo entendió, el solo le sonrió y la volvió a besar "gracias mi amor" dijo ella abrasándolo aun mas fuerte… "¿listo para un segundo raund?" dijo ella, "mañana mujer, no comas ansias poco a poco te seguiré reclamando pues tengo que volver a impregnarte con mi escensia" dice en voz sexy "mmm te molestaría una pequeña muestra ahora" dijo en tono juguetón "mujer insaciable" gruño el "esta bien, pero mas te vale hacer que mi espera valga la pena" dijo ella sonriéndole picaramente

"mujer cuando termine contigo no te podrás ni levantar" dijo el diabólicamente "¿lo prometes?" dijo ella mordisqueándole el cuello "ten la seguridad" dijo el empezándola a besar "eres solo MIA, mujer, solo MIA y de nadie mas… mi onna, mi esposa, mi bulma" dijo mirandola pasionadamente, ella empeso a derramar lagrimas de alegria "y tu eres mi esposo, mi compañero, mi vegeta" y así los 2 descansan placidamente…. Sujetos en un abrazo tan profundo que ni el mismo diablo podría separarlos….

"buenas noches MI SUPER GUERRERO SAYAJIN" dice empezando a reír mientras brincaba de la cama "MUJEEEERRRR" grito vegeta corriendo tras ella….

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

_MONTAÑAS CONGELADAS DE LA REGION DE YOUHAN…_

_Un anciano al pie de la montaña les contaba una historia a unos niños alrededor de una fogata… "se dice que el monstruo descansa en una tumba de hielo en las profundidades de la las montañas y que a veces si escuchas el viento puedes escuchas su aullido clamando por su presa"…. Entonces un viento helado soplo… y mientras los niños salían huyendo dentro de las montañas muy en lo profundo de un cráter, se encontraba una extraña presencia… descansando… aguardando… en un profundo sueño hasta que su momento de despertar llegase….."KAKAROTTO"….."VEGETA"…."BULMA"…._

FIN……….

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Elenahedgehog: GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER ESTADO AL PENDIENTE DE MI FIC LOS QUIERO A TODO MUCHO MUCHOOOOOOO….


End file.
